Crazy KnB
by weirdgrammar
Summary: AU, humor, fluffiness, & Shotaconness. chibiKUROKO x Kiseki no Sedai in every day life. CHAPTER 22: Keep running!
1. First meeting

**A/N: Hey, weirdgrammar here. My first KnB fanfict - have some mercy, please. I found so many chibiKuroko pictures, so I decided to write a fanfict of it - couldn't resist the urge!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Not mine.**

**WARNING: AU, Shotacon, OOCness, not YAOI, fluffiness, language.**

**INSPIRED FROM: 1587077 (Pixiv ID) and mocopersonaldottumblrdotcom (Translator) - go check it out! I love it!  
**

**SUMMARY: Shotacon.  
**

* * *

"But, no! I don't want to do this shit, Satsuki!" the room echoes with the tanned boy's voice.

Momoi whips her head, "Yes, you do! And FYI, this is an order, not a request, Dai-chan!"

"I'm not a fucking babysitter!"

Momoi has reached her patience limit, "Firstly, do NOT curse in front of an innocent kid!" she gives Aomine a kick on the shin. Aomine shouts in pain.

"Secondly, you need this thing to fix your anger!" Momoi grasps the round table.

Aomine's eyes go huge and he trembles, "Wait! Anything but flipping that table!"

But, it's too late.

**BAM!**

The table lands heavily on top of him. Aomine groans. He looks up.

"And, thirdly, if something bad happens to him, you'll die! Got that?" then, she storms out of the room and crashes the door shut behind her. Aomine screws his eyes shut as the door is banged loudly.

He darts to left.

And a pair of blank blue eyes blinks at him.

"Geez, I have no choice, huh?" Aomine sighs.

* * *

Practice like usual. Noisy like usual. But, it doesn't distract Midorima, the megane from getting a perfect 3-pointer shoot.

"Shintarou."

Well, that gets Midorima's attention, "What is it, Akashi?"

"Daiki isn't here yet. He didn't tell me anything. You?" Akashi asks.

Midorima fingers his chin, "No, he didn't tell me anything either."

"What about Atsushi?"

"Mm? Mihe-hin shaid he hash shomething imphothant ho do (Mine-chin said he has something important to do)," Murasakibara still munches his snack(s).

"Oh, something important to do? And that 'something' is more important than training?" Akashi's tone is cold.

"Just chill, Akashicchi!" Kise suddenly chips in, "Aominecchi _wouldn't_ escape our training for nothing. He's a basketball idiot after all."

With a scissor in his hand and a smirk on his face, Akashi says, "Well, he better has-"

**BAM!**

The door is slammed hard. Aomine appears with a terrified face – huffing puffing, too.

"There you are, Aomine," the megane says.

"And, you are late, Daiki," Akashi _smiles_ – certainly, not a warm smile.

Aomine holds out his right hand, "Wait… I… I have… something important to do… I've told that to Murasakibara, haven't I?"

Murasakibara nods, still munching and munching.

"Then, mind telling me what your reason is?" Akashi crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well, you see… there's a kid…" then, Aomine turns his head, "Wait! Where the hell is he?" he shouts hysterically.

Kise cranes his neck, "Searching for whom, Aominecchi?"

"A kid! I mean, there's a kid here!"

"WHAT!? You kidnapped a kid!? I know you are arrogant, too full of yourself, and your horoscope will never compatible with mine, but I don't believe you'd do such a thing!" Midorima yells without taking a breath.

"Wait! I'm arrogant? Too full of myse-"

"I don't know that Mine-chin is a pedophile," Murasakibara says.

"Huh? Pedo-"

"Aominecchi! You… you are… the worst!" Kise cries dramatically.

"What!?"

Akashi smiles, "So, kidnapping a kid and satisfying your wild desire is far important than training?"

"Kidnap? Desire? What the hell-"

The gym is in chaos. Midorima turns pale, Murasakibara munches his snack noisily, Kise keeps screaming, and Akashi… doesn't stop smiling.

**SNAP!**

Not literally.

"CAN'T YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!? I DON'T GET WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT AND NOW, TETSU IS MISSING!" Aomine's angry voice echoes through the gym.

The redhead tilts his head, "Who's 'Tetsu'?"

"Tetsu, Satsuki's cousin!" Aomine turns around, "Tetsu! Come here, they won't bite you!" he shouts again.

They give Aomine blank stares.

Suddenly, a small figure emerges from the shadows. They squint to have a better view, but it's too dark. But, within a split of seconds, the figure hides behind Aomine's leg. The sudden movement startles them.

"Wait, Aominecchi, what's that thing?" Kise points his shaking finger at the figure.

"Ah, this? It's not a thing, it's someone."

"Someone… who?" Akashi asks.

Aomine crouches down on the floor and leads the figure to stand in front of him, "This is Kuroko Tetsuya, 6, Satsuki's cousin."

The kid has light blue hair and blank, but bright blue eyes. He looks extremely timid and starts twiddling his thumbs. The kid looks up at them before dropping his eyes on the floor again.

"Hi…" Kuroko says slowly.

A pregnant pause lasts within 3…

2…

1.

"HE'S SO CUTE!" Kise suddenly screams, breaking the awkward silence.

"Aka-chin, can I give him my snacks?" Murasabaki is excited.

Akashi fishes out his cell phone, "Wait, Atsushi. My camera isn't ready yet!"

Midorima holds out his arms in front of the crazy guys, "WAIT! We should ask what that kid is doing with Aomine!"

Akashi stares at the megane.

"Yes, you got your point there," Akashi agrees, "So, Daiki, I demand for an honest explanation."

Aomine sighs, "Well, I have to warn you guys that… it is not a funny story…"

…

They blink at Aomine. And Aomine hates that kind of stares.

"Stop giving me that look!" Aomine snaps.

"No… it's just that…" Kise says.

"Just what!?" the tanned boy begins to lose his patience.

"Just… well… you know… knowing Aominecchi lost to a girl! And that flipping thing! It's kinda funny and weird!" Kise laughs out loud.

"I've told you, it's not a funny story! So, stop laughing!"

Akashi chips in, "Actually, it makes sense. It's Satsuki we are talking about."

The tanned boy whips his head, "What are you trying to imply, Akashi!?"

"Nothing."

"Anyway," Midorima finally has calmed down, "Murasakibara seems glowing and happy over there," he cocks his head towards the said guy and Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin, here, a sweet for you," Murasakibara hands him a lollipop. Kuroko takes the lollipop and bows sheepishly. Murasakibara widens his eyes, but then he turns his head, looking at his teammates and smiling happily.

"Aka-chin, he's so cute."

**CLICK!**

"Yeah, Tetsuya is really cute," Akashi looks at his cell phone and beams.

"From now, I'll call you Kurokocchi!" Kise immediately hugs Kuroko. Kuroko struggles to free himself.

"Gosh, I can't believe that they're all shotacons!" the megane facepalms.

"Yeah, I can't believe it too," says Aomine.

Midorima darts at him, "Wow, you're not?"

Aomine raises an eyebrow, "What? Why should I… come on! I…! I'm _normal_, okay!?"

Then, Kuroko coughs, face turning pale, "Can't… breathe…"

"KISE! LET HIM GO!" Aomine stomps angrily.

Midorima sighs, "Someday, you will."

* * *

**Drop a review?**


	2. Talent & Die

**A/N: Hey, it's me again. I _seriously_ thought that I'd wanna hold this chapter, but after I discussed with my friend, I decided to publish this chapter. Anyway, I'd like to thank you guys for clicking, reading, reviewing, favorite-ing - I don't think this word is really existed - and even following this fanfict. I couldn't be happier.  
**

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.  
**

**INSPIRED FROM: 1587077 (Pixiv ID) & Akashi's scissor  
**

**Summary: Akashi's POV.**

* * *

"So, Satsuki has gone to Hokkaido for few weeks?" I need to confirm my doubt. My brain is working hard to satisfy my curiosity. We are walking towards the gym.

"Yeah, and I have to take care of Tetsu," Daiki scratches his head, "That means I have to bring Tetsu here every time we have training."

"Well, I don't mind about bringing him here."

Of course I don't mind. Why would I? Tetsuya is too cute to be resisted. And I think I can't sleep without seeing him first – or at least, looking at his picture in my cell phone. But, of course, there's no way I would let anyone know about this.

Daiki looks at me, "Then, why you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That. I mean, that rubbing chin thing."

"Oh, this," I didn't even realize it, "I'm just thinking."

"Thinking of…?"

Then, I flash him a smile, "I find it hard to believe that Satsuki _really_ entrusted you to take care of Tetsuya."

Daiki freezes, then he fires back, "Hey, I _am _a responsible person!"

"Oh, really?" I tilt my head, "Then, it's strange. 'Cause even my Emperor eyes can't see that side of yours."

Ryouta suddenly chips in – he loves to interrupt people's conversation, doesn't he? But, I'll let him slide this time –, "I agree with Akashicchi! She supposed to entrust me to take care of Kurokocchi! Not Aominecchi!"

Because not only my orders, even my thoughts are sometimes absolute.

"KISE!" Daiki shouts.

Bingo~

Just like what I've thought, Daiki begins to chase Ryouta. Ryouta screams while trying to escape from Daiki's rage.

Once Ryouta enters the gym, he suddenly stumbles over something and falls. He rolls across the gym before banging his head on the wall. Daiki and I dash to check on him. He doesn't move. Even Atsushi and Shintarou walk closer to make sure he's alright.

"ARGGHHH! THAT HURTS!" Ryouta suddenly gets up and screams – but, I manage to cover my ears. And the others…

Their ears are assaulted badly. Really really badly.

Ryouta swivels round, "Who left a ball there, huh?"

"Gomen… Kise-niichan… it's me…" a young and cute voice answers.

We whip our heads, looking for the voice.

And, yes, not only me, but all of us widen our eyes.

It's Tetsuya!

Tetsuya rubs his forehead, with a regretful face, and, oh yeah, sniffles too – urgh, why he's so cute? Someone, explain to me!

Ryouta jumps 10 feet in the air, "Kurokocchi!? I'm sorry! Really really sorry! I didn't see you!" he runs towards Tetsuya, "Are you okay?"

Daiki stands behind Ryouta, clenching his fists – he's really pissed off, it seems –, "Kise, I've warned you."

"Wait, Aominecchi," he trembles, "I swear; I really didn't see Kurokocchi!"

"Ki-chin meanie, you've hurt Kuro-chin," Atsushi says and lifts Tetsuya up – damn, I wish I was tall enough to lift Tetsuya up like Atsushi does.

"I don't know that Gemini loves to abuse kids," Shintarou pushes his glasses up, with a small pink speaker in his left hand – his lucky item for today.

Ryouta is going die today if I don't stop them. Even though I'm _a little bit_ upset because Ryouta hurt Tetsuya, but I still need him for this team. Winning is still important.

Wait, he claimed he didn't see Tetsuya!

And…

"Atsushi, Shintarou, why you took your eyes off Tetsuya in the first place?" I ask.

They are startled for awhile. Then, Shintarou stutters, "Well, we _honestly_ didn't realize Kuroko was there."

"You _didn't_ realize?" Daiki asks.

"Yeah, we didn't," Atsushi says, "I mean, we didn't realize when Kuro-chin entered this gym. We thought Kuro-chin was with you," he plays with Tetsuya's hand – oh, please stop playing with Tetsuya's hand, Atsushi, before I chop _your_ hand off.

Both Atsushi and Shintarou didn't realize Tetsuya's presence. And Ryouta stumbled over Tetsuya because he didn't see Tetsuya.

But, why?

I widen my Emperor eyes, analyzing Tetsuya closely – joints, muscles, bones, nothing is missed from my eyes.

_Didn't realize him._

_Didn't see him._

Then, **ZUPP!**

That's why they didn't see Tetsuya!

"It seems that you've got something on your mind, Akashi," Shintarou says.

"Yes," I approach Atsushi and hold out my arms in front of Tetsuya, "Tetsuya, come here."

He wants to move – oh my, I'm going to carry him! – but, Atsushi stops him – what Atsushi!? I eye Atsushi. And Atsushi shakes his head.

"Atsushi, let him go," I say calmly despite I'm boiling inside.

"Yadda," he refuses.

"Atsushi," I widen my Emperor eyes. Another 'no', I'll cut his purple hair.

He bites his bottom lip, and reluctantly lets Tetsuya go – the trick always works. Finally, I have Tetsuya in my hands – victory!

I finger Tetsuya's chin – gosh, it feels so soft – and smile at him.

And he smiles back!

My heart is racing. This little cute creature really knows how to steal my heart! And I think I see Ryouta cover his bleeding nose.

I – **reluctantly** – put Tetsuya down, "I believe Tetsuya possesses a special ability," I say.

"Huh!?" Daiki raises his eyebrow. The others are perplexed. And I've expected that.

"It seems that _my_ Tetsuya can make himself disappear," I take another picture of Tetsuya – couldn't resist myself.

"Disappear? What do you mean, Akashicchi? Wait, _my Tetsuya_!?"

Three questions and I ignore Ryouta's third question, "It means that you won't realize or see him."

"Is that possible, Akashi?" Shintarou asks.

"Yes, I'll show you," Yes, showing is easier than explaining. Then, I whisper something to Tetsuya before saying, "Look at Tetsuya here."

Just like I said, they focus on Tetsuya.

In the blink of an eye, Tetsuya disappears.

"Wait! Where has he gone to?" Ryouta shouts. Even Atsushi turns his head around, looking for the kid.

"ARGHHHH!" Daiki suddenly screams. He falls on his knees, massaging his ribs. Daiki looks back with a red face. But, his eyes widen.

"Uh, I'm sorry, Aomine-niichan," Tetsuya's voice is shaking – like a mice! Cute! Oh, I'm so twisted –, "Akashi-niichan… asked me… to jab you in the ribs…"

Daiki faces Tetsuya. His anger face slowly dissolves – wow, Satsuki's experiment really works –, "No, I'm okay," he lifts Tetsuya up, "It's just… wow, how did you do that?"

"I don't… know."

URGH! He's so cute! I promise, I'll kill anyone who taints his cuteness.

Then, a brilliant idea pops into my head.

I hold out my arms, "I've made up my mind. We'll train Tetsuya until he can play basketball!"

Shintarou rubs his chin, "Oh, that's a great idea."

"Akashicchi, I want to be Kurokocchi's personal coach!" Ryouta rises up his hand, screaming loudly.

"NO WAY!" Daiki kicks Ryouta from behind – well, he deserves it anyway, for shouting –, "I don't want Tetsu to become a copycat like you!"

"Why you care so much about Kurrokocchi? I thought you _don't _want to take care of him!"

"I… I…" Wow, Ryouta makes Daiki stutter!

Atsushi comes and lifts them up – his towering body is very useful sometimes, "Enough. Both of you will train Kuro-chin together."

"Be careful, Murasakibara! I'm carrying Tetsu here!" Daiki hugs Tetsuya tighter. Tetsuya seems terrified and twines his arms around Daiki's neck. Seriously, I'll kill them if Tetsuya gets hurt!

"Akashi, you seem have a lot on your mind," Shintarou says, walking past me.

"Oh, yes. I've been thinking…"

"Thinking of…?"

"Say, Shintarou," I dart at him, "Should I get a video camera to record Tetsuya?"

Shintarou jerks back before clicking his tongue and storming off, "Don't ask me!"

I just… blink my eyes.

Hey, I asked a normal question, didn't I?

* * *

**Leave your thought?**


	3. Emoji & Nosebleed

**A/N: I'd like to thank you guys again for your reviews, favorites, etc. I am very happy! And yeah, GoM and chibiKuroko have an announcement for you guys at the end of story.**

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.  
**

******INSPIRED FROM: 1587077 (Pixiv ID) and mocopersonaldottumblrdotcom (Translator) - seriously, go find this tumblr blog! I love their translation!**  


**SUMMARY: Kise's POV.**

* * *

Ah, it's snowing.

So cold.

Really cold.

Even my thick school uniform doesn't help to warm my body.

But…

I'm happy. I am very happy! ヽ(゜▽゜ヽ)

Nothing can be compared with this feeling! NOTHING! (ノ^o^)ノ～ヽ(^o^ヽ) ～(ノ^o^)ノ Dance~ dance~

You know why? You know why? KYA! \(^▽^)/

Because… uhhh… I'm so excited! Wait, wait, wait! Let me arrange my words first! How should I put this? (^﹏^✿) Hm…

\(⊙ヮ⊙)/ AHA!

Finally, Aomenicchi asked me to fetch Kurokocchi!

Yes! He DID!

I mean, Aomenicchi, the OVERPROTECTIVE guardian, finally let me fetch Kurokocchi, the little prince, from his kindergarten! Yahoo~!

Hey, I don't tell lies! (▰˘Д ˘▰) REALLY!

Here, I'll show you!

…

From: Aominecchi (the suuuuper arrogant tanned boy)

Subject: I REALLY DON'T WANT TO ASK YOU THIS!

Seriously, I'll kill Akashi for this shit!

I won't send this again, so make sure you READ it fucking carefully!

Shit happened, and Akashi told me to fix it!

And, I… won't be able to fetch Tetsu! And it seems, only you are free – for God's sake, why it must be _you_?

So, you get it, right!?

…

ROFL! Aominecchi just can't say those words, can he?

Never mind, I get it. I get it. ┐('～`)┌

So, I replied his email.

…

To: Aominecchi (the suuuuper arrogant tanned boy)

Subject: re: 'I REALLY DON'T WANT TO ASK YOU THIS!'

Don't worry, Aominecchi! I get your point! I'll go fetch Kurokocchi right now!

BTW, do you think yellow suits Kurokocchi? I wanna buy him a scarf.

Reply ASAP! \(◕‿◕✿)/

…

But, Aominecchi doesn't reply my email. That hurts. (T▽T)

Aiyah, my fans! Smile, Ryouta. Smile.

"Kya~! It's Kise-sama!" Ouch, their shrill voices assault my ears!

I smile wryly, "Yes, yes. It's me," Uh, I really need to get out from this. （ ；´Д｀) Kurokocchi is waiting for me! Kurokocchi is more important than my fans right now!

A girl hugs my arms – hey, please do not invade my personal space! – and says, "Let's take a picture together!"

Oh, no. (´⊙△⊙`|||) This is gonna take forever.

…

I don't care!

I don't care if my legs are gonna hurt later! Well, it'll hurt for sure, and Akashicchi is gonna kill me with his ultimate scissoring skill for injuring myself before the tournament starts. Snip, snip! – hey, no double meaning implied here! (≖_≖)

I run and run as fast as I can.

Finally, I see Kurokocchi's kindergarten!

What a relief. (-。-)

From far, I see Kurokocchi crouching down in the kindergarten playground.

He's alone – argh, I'm such a bad brother!

Hey, what's he holding?

I slowly approach Kurokocchi, not wanting him to know my presence. A nice surprise~

Ah, he's holding a basketball.

Wait, what's he doing? (⊙△⊙)?

Eh, why is he slapping that ball excitedly?

? (⊙△⊙)?

I tap his shoulder gently, "Kurokocchi, what are you doing?"

Kurokocchi faces me, hugging that ball tightly – uh, Kurokocchi, you cuteness is killing me! –, and says, "Ah… Kise-niichan. I'm…" he looks around, "Dribbling…?"

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

NOSEBLEED!

～～～(´TT｀)

(´TT｀)～～～

Handkerchief! Handkerchief! Handkerchief! Ah, I have a handkerchief in my pocket!

"Kise-niichan, are you okay?" Kurokocchi asks.

I can feel my handkerchief getting wetter and wetter (-_-|||), "Yeah, I'm fine, Kurokocchi. I'll teach you how to dribble later. Anyway, why are you waiting outside here? It's cold today."

"I'm waiting for Aomine-niichan. But, he's late today. So, I decided to wait here. I love snow anyway," he answers. Guilty traps me.

"Kurokocchi," I crouch down at his level, "Aominecchi is busy today. So, he asked me to fetch you," I ruffle his blue hair – wow, it feels nice!

Kurokocchi nods – _cutely_.

"Anyway, Kurokocchi, whose basketball are you holding?" I point at the ball.

He looks at the ball, "This? It's Aomine-niichan's. He gave it to me."

"He gave it to you?"

"Yes."

I hold Kurokocchi's hands, "Kurokocchi, if Aominecchi gave it to you, then, it belongs to you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you should thank him later," I flash him a smile.

Ah~ I was cool, wasn't I? (-‿-)

Kurokocchi widens his eyes before nodding and smiling.

"Ah, I have a present for you too," I rummage in my bag, "Here, a scarf for you!" and warp him with it.

A yellow scarf, of course~ ~(^▽◕)~

Kurokocchi blinks – ah, so cute! I wish I could show his blushing face to the others! ~(^▽^)~

"Thank you, Kise-niichan," His ears turn red!

Nosebleed again!

I'm gonna die if this thing continues. And Akashicchi will hunt me down even if I've died for dying before winning the tournament.

And I really **don't** want that to happen! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡ Okaa-san!

I hold out my arm, "Come, Kurokocchi, let's go back."

Kurokocchi clasps my hand and smiles radiantly, "Hai, Kise-niichan."

…

In the end, I still get scolded by Aominecchi; for coming late to fetch Kurokocchi – how he knows about it? –, Akashicchi; for coming late to practice, Murasakibaracchi; for forgetting to buy him snacks – hey, when he told me to buy him snacks? – and Midorimacchi; for forgetting to get him his lucky item for tomorrow – hey, I didn't receive his email at all!

Not fair…

.・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．

* * *

**AKASHI: Ryouta, you're late again.**

**KISE: Wow, Akashicchi! (´⊙△⊙`|||) Please put that scissor down. I have a note from the author. Anyway, it's my story this time. YAY! ****\(^0^)/**  


**AOMINE: Don't be too cocky, copycat.  
**

**KISE: Aominecchi meanie! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡  
**

**MURASAKIBARA: I agree with Mine-chin.  
**

**KISE: Eh? Murasakibaracchi too!? .・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・．  
**

**AKASHI: Well, let's read it out. Tetsuya, can you read it for us?  
**

**KUROKO: Hai, Akashi-niichan. Hm... 'Good news for you guys and probably bad news for GoM and chibiKuroko. From now, every questions or reviews will be answered by GoM and chibiKuroko. If you don't believe it, just try it out! But, for Guests, sorry. They won't be able to reply your review. Sorry.'**

**AOMINE: Huh? I have to answer their questions?  
**

**MIDORIMA: We don't have time for this joke.  
**

**KISE: No, no, no, Midorimacchi. It's not a joke. I always reply my fans' questions. (ノ^o^)ノ  
**

**MURASAKIBARA: Aka-chin?  
**

**AKASHI: Well, I don't mind. But, I don't think we will be able to answer all of them. So, probably, just some of them.  
**

**AOMINE: Geez, this is really annoying.  
**

**AKASHI: Tetsuya, any words?  
**

**KUROKO: Drop a review?  
**


	4. Bad & Good

**A/N: Hey~ Long time no see. Before getting started, as usual, thank you so much for, yeah, reading, reviewing, following, and giving your brilliant ideas. I'll try my best to fit it into this fanfic - definitely!**

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.  
**

**INSPIRED FROM: 1587077 (Pixiv ID) & crayons.  
**

**SUMMARY: Midorima's POV.**

* * *

Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shit.

I'm soooo dead.

I'm soooo dead.

I'm soooo dead.

I'm soooo dead.

I'M SOOOOOOOOO DEAD!

Okay, Shintarou. Relax. Relax. Relax.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as you're careful.

NOTHIN-!

**SPLASH!**

"Ah, sorry, young boy, I didn't see you," a granny says.

I adjust my glasses, "No worries, obaa-san. Anyway, obaa-san, don't you think watering plants during winter is kinda weird?"

"Oh," the granny laughs, "Old habits die hard, young boy. You should get changed before you get cold, young boy."

'IT WAS YOUR FAULT' is I'm going to say, but I decide to brush it off. I don't want to be entitled as a rude boy, anyway.

I glance at my wristwatch.

THE HELL?

I am already late!?

I better run before Akashi kills me for coming late to practice!

WARGH!

I slip.

**BAM!**

Ouch, my chin! Damn you puddle! Because of you, I fell down!

Argh, I better run!

OUCH!

MY HEAD!

ARGH!

MY LEG!

HELP ME!

MY HAND!

MY FACE!

WAAAAAARGH!

ETC… ETC… ETC…

…

"BUWAAHAHAHAHA! WHAT'S WITH THAT FLOWER ON YOUR HEAD, MIDORIMA?" Aomine laughs out loud.

Kise is trying his best to contain his laughter, "Midorimacchi, kikiki… why are you… kikiki… covered with dirt?"

"Mido-chin, you look bad~" Murasakibara scoots over closer with a basketball in his hands.

"And, why are you late?" Akashi asks.

Aomine rolls on the floor laughing.

**SNAP!**

I snatch the basketball from Murasakibara and throw it to Aomine.

**BAM!**

Ichi…

Ni…

San…

Ah, I missed.

Aomine blinks at me.

And the others too.

"Oi, oi, Midorimacchi, are you okay?" Kise asks worriedly. Of course he'll be worried. As the best shooter like me, missing a target is very odd.

And missing a target means something is off with me.

"It seems Shintarou doesn't have his today's lucky item," Akashi concludes.

**STAB!**

"Wow, Mido-chin without his lucky item is useless."

**STAB!**

"So, you're nothing without your lucky item, huh?"

Another **STAB!**

"I can't believe Midorimacchi is just a plain person without his lucky item."

Final **STAB!**

And I'm officially dead.

"Guys, enough, you've killed Shintarou," Akashi says – hey, you started it first! –, "Say, Shintarou, what's your today's lucky item?"

"Four leaves clover," I mumble, but Akashi hears me loud and clear.

**CLAP!**

"Okay, you heard him! We need to find his lucky item!" Akashi gives an order.

"Eh!? I don't wanna!" Aomine retorts.

**SNIP!**

"Daiki, go help Shintarou," Akashi's tone is very dangerous.

"Come, Aominecchi, before I see your name on the ICU list," Kise drags Aomine away.

Murasakibara scratches his head, "I'll be going with them too~ Mido-chin, take care~"

Akashi drapes his jacket over his shoulder, "Shintarou, you stay here. Don't move. I don't want you to die before we win the tournament."

Heh, I really don't know whether I should be touched with Akashi's words or not.

I sigh and sit on the floor.

My head is throbbing, my legs are hurt, my body is aching and my school uniform is drenched.

Honestly, I think the fate is laughing at me.

"Midorima-niichan," Kuroko suddenly appears in front of me.

"WARGH!" I jerk back.

Kuroko stares at me.

"Che, it's just Kuroko. How long have you been there?" I adjust my glasses.

"For the entire time. But, it seems that everyone forgot about me," Kuroko says.

I can't help feeling sorry for this little creature, "Oh, really? Sorry, then."

"I heard your conversation. Is it true that Midorima-niichan is useless without his lucky item?"

**STAB!**

So blunt!

"Ye… yes. Why?"

Kuroko takes out an A3 paper and crayons from his bunny backpack – ah, I bet Aomine gave him that backpack –, "Midorima-niichan, what's your lucky item?"

"Hm… Four leaves clover. What do you want to do, Kuroko?"

The question is left unanswered. Kuroko is busy scribbling something on the paper. I try to take a peek, but he hides it with his hands.

After a few minutes, I give up. No use anyway. Four leaves clover is really hard to find in the first place, and just forget about finding it in this cold season. Maybe today isn't my day.

"Here, Midorima-niichan," Kuroko hands me the paper.

"What's this?"

"A four leaves clover," he says, smiling.

I look at the paper. Yeah, it is a drawing of four leaves clover. I dart at him again, "Kuroko. This…"

"It's your lucky item for today."

"But…"

Kuroko takes a basketball on the floor, "Here, try to shoot, Midorima-niichan."

"Oh, okay," I blink at him.

Hm… it just a shoot right? If it doesn't go in, it won't hurt, right?

Okay, I lied.

It may hurt my pride.

Come on, Shintarou, just give it a try!

I shoot.

And **SWISH!**

It goes in!

The lucky item works!

"The four leaves clover works!" I scream, "Kuroko, it works!" I lift him up. He's startled at first, but slowly laughs happily.

Together, we waltz happily around the gym.

"Ehem," a cough startles us. I look at the doorway.

It's Akashi, Aomine, Murasakibara and Kise!

ARK! I was caught in the most embarrassment moment!

Calmly, I put Kuroko down and adjust my glasses, "So, have you found it?"

"Stop putting your stupid cool mask!" Aomine shouts.

"Waah~ Midorimacchi likes Kurokocchi after all! YAY~!"

"Mhidho-hin has a sohft sphot for Kuroh-hin (Mido-chin has a soft spot for Kuro-chin)," Murasakibara says with a lollipop in his mouth.

"That's great, but I hope Tetsuya won't be too attached to you, Shintarou."

I eye Kuroko. He smiles at me.

Well, at least I have my lucky item.

…

But, I think I haven't escaped from my bad luck.

Because I still receive weird looks from my teammates.

Geez~ this is so annoying.

* * *

**KISE: Waah~! It's your story, Midorimacchi! ヽ(゜∇゜ヽ)**

**MIDORIMA: ...  
**

**MURASAKIBARA: Hee~ Mido-chin is blushing~**

**MIDORIMA: S... shut up!  
**

**AOMINE: Oh, he stuttered!  
**

**AKASHI: Let's ignore those idiots, Tetsuya.  
**

**KUROKO: Uhm... before that, Akashi-niichan. Readers, drop a review?  
**


	5. Cake & Poke

**A/N: Arghhhhhh! I'm so dead! I forgot today is Akashi's birthday! Happy Birthday, Akashi Seijuro! And, as usual, I really appreciate your reviews, alerts, favorites and ideas! I really do! Oh yeah, this is supposed to be a Christmas fanfic, but I have to post it today because I've something else to do.  
**

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.  
**

**INSPIRED FROM: 1587077 (Pixiv ID) & Stara-chi's idea - I changed a bit, tho'. Sorry~  
**

**SUMMARY: Murasakibara's POV.**

* * *

Hideout. I – no, _we_ need a hideout. Both Kuro-chin and I need a hideout. But, where?

Ah, chemistry lab!

We enter the lab. Quick scan!

Oh, under the table!

"Ouch!" The table is too small for me!

Kuro-chin tugs my sleeve – ah~ he looks cute in his bear apron! –, "Atsushi-niichan, are you okay?"

Ah, he said my given name! MY GIVEN NAME! Woho~~~! "I'm fine, Kuro-chin. Kuro-chin hides here, okay?"

But, Kuro-chin grabs my hand, "Where's Atsushi-niichan going to?"

Uh, I'm melting looking at his blue eyes, "Nowhere. I just need to find a better hideout."

Kuro-chin doesn't let me go. His face remains emotionless – how did he learn that poker face? Anyway, he's still cute!

"HAH! FOUND YOU, TETSU, MURASAKIBARA!"

Damn, Mine-chin!

* * *

**(An hour ago)**

"YAY, WE ARE GOING TO BAKE A CHRISMAS CAKE!" Like usual, Ki-chin assaulted our ears with his high pitched voice.

Mido-chin adjusted his glasses, "Akashi, how did you get the permission to use this home economics room?"

_'Ah~ I was gonna ask that too.'_

"Don't worry about it. Feel free to fully utilize the room," Aka-chin said.

Somehow, I felt uneasy about this.

"Ne, Mi– hey!" I caught Mine-chin red-handed; stealing my snacks. I grabbed his shoulder.

"Come on, Murasakibara, share a bit?"

"Atsushi, just let Daiki eat them," Aka-chin said.

I pouted, "Where's Kuro-chin?" _'Mine-chin's grin is really annoying. HMPH!'_

"Well, he's behi – argh! He disappeared again! TETSU!"

"KUROKOCCHI! Where are you!?"

"Geez, find him! He's carrying my lucky item in his bunny backpack!"

"Daiki, if something bad happens to Tetsuya, I'll stab you with my scissor."

_'Hm~ Time to look for Ku- Areee?'_

Something was blocking my way. I looked down.

Kuro-chin blinked at me.

I jerked back, "Kuro-chin!? Since when have you been there?" I picked him up – ah~ he's so light.

"From earlier. I was with Daiki-niichan," he said emotionlessly.

I looked at Mine-chin. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, we didn't see you~ Sorry, Kuro-chin."

Aka-chin leaned forward, ruffling Kuro-chin's blue hair, "Tetsuya, I think I heard you call Daiki 'Daiki-niichan'."

_'Aka-chin is holding his scissor! __DANGER ALERT! DANGER ALERT! DANGER ALERT!'_

"Daiki-niichan bought me vanilla shake."

"So, if a stranger treats you something, will you be closed to him too?" Aka-chin asked.

I could sense jealousy radiating from Aka-chin.

Kuro-chin shook his head, "No. Stranger is stranger. Daiki-niichan is Daiki-niichan."

"Then, how about me, Tetsuya?"

"Akashi-niichan is Akashi-niichan."

**SNIP!**

"ARGH! Kurokocchi's hair!"

Fuh! Thank God I managed to pull Kuro-chin closer!

"What was that, Akashi!?" Mine-chin ran towards us.

**SNIP!**

This time, Mine-chin's cheek.

"Another step, Daiki, you're dead."

**SNIP SNIP.**

"This is bad! Akashi is really angry! We are dead!" Mido-chin said.

"Kuro-chin," I whispered, "say Aka-chin's given name."

He blinked.

"Just say it, Kuroko," Mido-chin bellowed.

Kuro-chin looked at the angry red king, "Uhm… I'm sorry, Seijuro-niichan…?"

1…

2..

3.

"Okay, we are behind schedule now. Let's get started," Aka-chin turned his body, busying himself with flour.

_'Oh, Aka-chin is trembling!'_

"Say, Midorimacchi, Akashicchi… is happy, isn't he?"

"I think… so."

_'Eh, Aka-chin is punching the counter!?'_

"Yep, he _is _happy," Mine-chin smiled half-heartedly.

I exchanged look with Kuro-chin. Then, we smiled.

…

It was a mess.

Aka-chin just made things become worst – _'Gosh, he can't bake!'_

Mido-chin kept screaming for help – '_what is he doing anyway?'_

Mine-chin and Ki-chin kept fighting over their so-called baking skill and yet hadn't done anything.

And Kuro-chin…

_'Okie-dokie~ let's help Kuro-chin!'_

He tiptoed on the chair while carefully mixing the batter. Poor Kuro-chin~ I carried him and sat him up on the worktop counter. Kuro-chin looked at me before smiling.

_'Baking cake is really fun after all~'_

…

"So, we just need to wait the cake to finish baking~" I yawned.

Mine-chin sighed, "I'm beat~"

"Beat? You didn't do anything useful, Daiki," Aka-chin said.

"I didn't? Hey, neither did you!" he retorted.

**PLUFF!**

Mine-chin's tanned face was powdered with flour.

Aka-chin smirked, "What did you say, Daiki?"

"I said," Mine-chin grabbed an egg and threw it to Aka-chin, "You were useless too!"

_'Whoospy-daisie~ wrong word, Mine-chin.'_

Aka-chin dodged it.

I immediately lifted Kuro-chin up seeing it coming, "Danger, Kuro-chin!"

And, it hit my back instead.

**SNAP!**

I took an egg and chucked it – oh yeah, with Kuro-chin in my hand too.

"OUCH!" Aiyah, it landed on Ki-chin's head instead.

"NOT FAIR!" Ki-chin joined the war.

Mido-chin attempted an escape, but finally got involved when eggs hit his face, "You guys better be prepared, because my horoscope is in the first place today!"

The baking cake event had turned into a flour-egg war~

Aka-chin, Kuro-chin and I vs. Mine-chin, Ki-chin and Mido-chin.

First round, ting~!

* * *

"HAH! FOUND YOU, TETSU, MURASAKIBARA!"

Damn, Mine-chin!

I quickly clasp Kuro-chin's hand – sorry, Kuro-chin, if I've hurt you! – and pull him into my arms – ah, he's so small~

**SPLASH!**

A puddle on the floor?

A water balloon?

I see a pail in Mine-chin's left hand, "Mine-chin plays dirty!" I say while retreating to a safe distance with Kuro-chin.

"Who cares? We don't have any rules in the first place!" he says, throwing another water balloon.

My brain is working.

**1)** **Background Research:** Mine-chin's got us.

**2)** **Manipulation variable:** attack us with his water balloons, then we get wet.

**3)** **Constant variable:** it's snowing today.

**4)** **Responding variable:** Kuro-chin gets cold & Aka-chin finds it out.

**5)** **Hypothesis:** Will Aka-chin kill me?

**6)** **Conclusion:** DEFINITELY HE'LL KILL ME!

**7)** **Note:** There's no need for procedure because I _am_ sure what will happen later!

NO! I DON'T WANNA DIE YET!

I glance at the door behind Mine-chin. How to escape from M-

I think I see someone there.

I get it!

I put Kuro-chin down on the table and run away.

"How dare you leave Tetsu alone!?"

Thought so! He'd chase me!

I grin.

Mine-chin raises an eyebrow. I point at Kuro-chin behind him. He looks back.

A bag of flour flies towards Kuro-chin. Kuro-chin stares at Mine-chin dangerously. Mine-chin's eyes go wider and wider.

With the full strength, Kuro-chin punches the bag.

The bag zooms in Mine-chin's direction perilously.

**PUFF!**

The bag lands on Mine-chin's face – hehe, he's becoming fairer and fairer~

Mine-chin falls onto the floor.

And he doesn't move.

Kuro-chin approaches him, "Seeeeno, poke," he pokes Mine-chin's waist.

No answer.

"Again," Kuro-chin says, "Seeeeno, poke."

Still no answer.

"Poke, poke, poke," heee~ Kuro-chin seems enjoying himself. That looks fun.

"Poke, poke, poke," I join Kuro-chin, "Kuro-chin, what was with that punch?"

He's still poking Mine-chin, "I don't know. Poke, poke, poke."

"Let's call it 'Ignite Pass', poke, poke, poke," Aka-chin suddenly joins in, poking Mine-chin. Ah, so, it was Aka-chin, who stood at the corridor and threw the bag.

**PURURU~ PURURU~ PURURU~**

I can't help giggling hearing Aka-chin's ringtone.

"Hello, oh, Ryouta."

Both Kuro-chin and I keep poking Mine-chin.

Aka-chin whips his head, "Tetsuya, come here! Atsushi, carry Daiki! We have an emergency!"

…

We enter the home economics room. Mido-chin maintains his _cool_, meanwhile Ki-chin is… crying?

"I'm sorry, Kurokocchi, our Christmas cake…"

I take the cake out of the oven.

Aiyah, it's burnt~

I put it on the counter, "Our first Christmas cake," I feel like crying~

Aka-chin pats my back, calming me down.

Kuro-chin climbs up the counter. He crawls closer to the cake and takes a small bite of the cake.

"Careful, Tetsu."

Then, Kuro-chin's face lights up.

"Atsushi-niichan, it tastes nice."

"Eh? Really?"

He nods.

I taste the cake, "Ah, it's really good, Kuro-chin."

"Hey, I wanna taste it too!" Ki-chin says.

"Hm, maybe I should try it," Aka-chin rubs his chin.

"Well, if Tetsu said it's okay, why not?"

"My horoscope says nothing about eating."

In the end, everyone eats our burnt Christmas cake.

Kuro-chin tugs my sleeve – again –, "Atsushi-niichan, Happy Christmas Eve."

I carry him up, "Happy Christmas Eve to you too, Kuro-chin."

"Hurm, by the way, how did Ki-chin and Mido-chin lose?"

Aka-chin just… smiles.

* * *

**SYNCHRONIZED: Happy Birthday to you~ Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday to Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashicchi/Seijurou-niichan~ Happy birthday to you~~**

**AKASHI: Thank you. Even though it didn't synchronize and your voices are weird, I love it.  
**

**MIDORIMA: You like it because Kuroko sang for you too, right?  
**

**MURASAKIBARA: More importantly, Ruka-Yuuya, where's my chocolate?  
**

**AOMINE: Readers, reviews?  
**


	6. Tetsu!

**A/N: I'm back~! Like usual, many many many thanks for you guys who favorited, followed, reviewed this fanfic! You guys are the BEST!**

**DISCLAIMER & WARNINGS: 1st chapter.  
**

**INSPIRED FROM: 1587077 (Pixiv ID) & er... MacDonald (?)  
**

**SUMMARY: Aomine's POV.**

* * *

DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!

How this could happen to me!?

Gods!

Please!

"TETSU!"

* * *

_(Two hours ago)_

Geez, this is so fuckin—whoopsy~ no cursing, right?—I mean, sooooo annoying, "Another 5 minutes, mom~" I said lazily, swinging my hand.

"Daiki-niichan, wake up."

Oh, Tetsu…

"WARGH!" I jerked up.

"Daiki-niichan, are you okay?"

I massaged my chest, "Ye… yeah, I'm fine. 'Mor… 'Morning, Tetsu." I keep forgetting that I'm sharing room with this little creature.

"Brush your teeth, Daiki-niichan."

"I know, I know," I climbed out of my comfy bed—I really don't wanna—and went to the toilet.

What to do? Ah~ Brushing teeth.

I started brushing my teeth. Ah~ so sleepy.

**JAB!**

"UHUK!" My ribs!

I darted to the right. No one! I cast my eyes downwards.

TETSU!

"Argh… Thetshu… whaht… whash thaht? (Tetsu, what was that?)" Oh yeah, my toothbrush. Arghhhhh, my ribs! OUCH!

"I can't reach the sink," he said nonchalantly. Seriously, how could you remain calmed after you jabbed my ribs?

I sighed, "I get it. I get it," I took a small chair not far from the sink, "Here, your chair. Don't fall over."

Tetsu carefully climbed up the chair and started brushing his teeth.

Somehow, our movements were synchronized.

Tetsu could be adorable sometimes.

…

"Daiki, Tetsuya, the breakfast is ready!"

"Coming! Tetsu, come," we went to the kitchen and sat on the chairs.

I eyed Tetsu beside me, "Wait, Tetsu. Your bed hair," I combed his blue hair with my fingers.

**TOING~**

His hair still stood up in spikes. I combed it again.

**TOING~**

Again.

**TOING~**

Again.

**TOING~ **

Again.

**TOING~ TOING~ TOING~**

**TOING~!**

Argh! I've had enough!

Finally, I messed up Tetsu's hair—angrily.

"Daiki, what are you doing!?" My mom shouted from far.

I stopped.

Tetsu stared blankly at me.

Oh…

"Oh, sorry Tetsu."

"I'll forget about it if Daiki-niichan treats me a milkshake," Tetsu said.

"Hey, from whom did you learn to blackmail people?"

Tetsu said nothing.

"Ah, you are going out, Daiki?" my mom asked, "Great! Help me buy some groceries," she put a groceries list on the table.

"No!"

"Okay, oba-chan, Daiki-niichan is going to buy me a milkshake anyway," Tetsu chipped in.

"Hey, don't decide by yourself! And I didn't say anything about treating you!" I thumped the table.

Tetsu remained silent.

Wait, his eyes are watery! Oh, no!

"DAIKI!"

"WAIT, MOM! HE'S JUST BLUFFING!"

Eh, he sniffles!?

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE TETSUYA CRY?"

My mom began to throw pans, spoons, mugs and even knives at me!—now, I know how I developed my agility and yeah, my short temper problem. Thank you so much, mom.

I snatched the list, grabbed Tetsu's hand, and fled!

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you, Tetsu?" I said while running away from my mom's rage.

He twitched a little, then shook his head.

Liar.

…

**PIKA PIKA~! PIKA PIKA~!**

Ah, an email from Kise.

…

From: Kise (the single earring copycat)

Subject: Is Kurokocchi with you? (⊙△⊙)

Aominecchi, I went to your house, but you're not there!

Where are you? Where's Kurokocchi? I miss him so much! ｡･ﾟﾟ･(XдX)･ﾟﾟ･｡

…

Delete?

Yes. No.

Yes!

That copycat is so fucking annoying!

"Email from whom, Daiki-niichan?" Again, Tetsu startled me. Even the cashier was startled seeing him suddenly appear from nowhere.

"No one. Wait here, I'll go buy your milkshake," I took a step.

Ah, I forgot to ask the flavor, "Tetsu, which fla-"

**TING TING TING~!**

Ark, he disappeared—_again!_

"Tetsu! Tetsu! Where are you!?" I looked around. He must be somewhere nearby.

"TETSU! STOP FOOLING AROUND! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Oh, no. I began to panic.

I ran, "Tetsu! Tetsu! TETSU~!"

* * *

DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!

How this could happen to me!?

Gods!

Please!

"TETSU!"

**PIKA PIKACHU~! PIKA PIKACHU~!**

Urgh, that ringtone! It must be Kise!

"Moshi moshi~"

"What, Kise!? I don't have time to play with you today!" I snarl while running.

"Ah~ Aominecchi's meanie! I just wanna ask where Kurokocchi is!" Kise cries—urgh, fucking annoying guy!

"He's not with me!"

"Eh, what?"

"I said, Tetsu's not with me, damn it!"

"HHHHHAAAAAAAAA!?" he screams. Whew, I manage to lower my cell phone away~

"But, how? When? Why…? Uh…! Kurokocchi is…! Uwaaaa~!" Geez, this guy panics easily!

"I don't know how, when or why, okay!? I just wanna find him! BYE!" I hang up.

Alleys?

No Tetsu!

7-El***n?

No Tetsu!

M*cDo***d!?

No Tetsu!

Eh, wait, why there were so many beeps?

ARGH! Who cares!?

**ABSOL~! ABSOL~!**

That ringtone… Akashi!

"Hello, Daiki, I've heard about Tetsuya from Ryouta!" Damn that copycat! I'll kill him!

"And?"

"I'll ask Atsushi and Shintarou to help you to find him," he says.

"Oh, okay," Wow, Akashi can be nice and concern sometimes.

"And about your punishment for being careless, we'll deal with it later."

Okay, I take it back.

"Meet you at the playground," he adds.

"Fine."

…

Ah, I can see them.

And the atmosphere seems gloomy a bit.

Okay, not a bit.

It's really really gloomy.

"Hey," I say.

"Daiki, have you found Tetsuya?" Akashi asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "Of course not. If I've found him, I wouldn't be here with you guys!"

"This is all Aominecchi's fault!" Kise points at me, "If you paid attention, he wouldn't go missing!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, okay! I just left him for a few seconds! No one would think that he could disappear in the blink of an eye!"

"You should've known Kurokocchi's ability!"

"And you think that I could control his ability or what!?"

"Enough!" Uwahhh! I'm floating! Eh? Oh… Murasakibara.

Midorima finally talks, "You guys should keep your head cool. Fighting won't bring us anywhere."

"Shintarou is right. Now, we have to think any possibilities may happen to Tetsuya," Akashi crosses his arms over his chest.

Akashi paused, thinking.

"Okay, I've decided. Ryouta and Shintarou will be in one group. Atsushi and I will be in group. And you, Daiki, you'll be looking for Tetsuya alone. Get it?"

We shout in synchronized, "Yes, sir!"

…

The skies are getting redder and redder.

I can hear crows cawing loudly in distance, mocking me, saying 'Stupid, stupid, stupid~!'

My legs have given up. I'm tired. I've been looking for Tetsu since morning. Now, I'm really really exhausted.

Looking around the park, I spot an empty bench. I sit, hanging my head.

Damn it! Where has Tetsu gone to?

Where is Tetsu?

What if someone kidnapped him?

What if someone hurt him?

He'd be crying for help.

He'd be screaming in pain!

No! Stop it, brain! Just stop it!

Just… stop it…

"I'm sorry…" Wah, I can't believe myself that I'm _actually _saying sorry.

"I'm really really sorry… Tetsu, please show yourself…" Gosh, I'm talking to myself! I must have gone crazy.

"Please… I'm begging… Just appear in front of me. I don't care if I get a heart attack later… Just show yourself, Tetsu… I promise; I'll buy you milkshake… so, please…"

"Seeeeno~ poke!"

Ouch, my head.

Wait, that voice!

I look up, "Tetsu!?"

Tetsu cracks a small smile.

My face is contorted, or twisted, or what-so-ever-ed.

He's here.

Tetsu is here!

I harshly—I just don't care anymore—pull Tetsu into my arms and tightly hug him, as if he'd disappear, "Where have you been!? I was worried about you, you know!"

Tetsu clenches my shirt, "Sorry, Daiki-niichan."

"Whatever, just don't disappear again, okay?"

He ruffles my hair. I'm taken aback with his action, "Tetsu?"

"Daiki-niichan, please do not cry. I promise I won't disappear again, okay?"

My eyes go huge, but then, I smile. Geez, how did he know?

Like hell I'll admit it, "Naa~ who's crying, huh?" I pull him away, "I'm too old to cry, okay."

"Yeah," he smiles again, "Daiki-niichan is too arrogant to cry anyway."

"Hey, I'm not arrogant."

"Then, Daiki-niichan is a basketball idiot."

"Who told you that?"

"Everyone," he points his thumb behind him.

Suddenly, Akashi, Murasakibara, Kise and Midorima appear.

Eh?

"Wah~ Aominecchi cried? That's rare!"

No…

Midorima adjusts his glasses, "Today must be my lucky day for being able to see Aomine crying."

Aiyah…

"Mine-chin, don't cry. Here, take my snack."

Hey…

"Fufufufufufu~ I managed to record a nice video," Akashi smirks.

HEY!

"I DIDN'T CRY! And, Akashi, where did you get that video camera?" I ask.

"From Ruka-Yuuya. But, in exchange, she wants Tetsuya's picture," Akashi says. I think I heard Akashi's amiable tone just now.

"But, you're not going to give her Kuroko's picture, aren't you?" Midorima says.

Akashi laughs a little, "Of course not. There's no win-win situation in my dictionary."

Geez, Akashi's meanie after all.

…

"Anyway, where have you been?" I ask. I still don't know where he went. We are going home—argh, thanks to their kicks, now my body is aching!

Tetsu holds my hand, "I went home."

"Eh?"

"I was lost and I decided to go home first. I've been waiting for Daiki-niichan, but Daiki-niichan didn't appear."

Oh…

Wait, he went home. That means; he went home _alone_!

"And mom's reaction?" Please, a positive answer! Please!

Tetsu smiles, "Oba-chan said; prepare yourself, Daiki."

Oh.

"Tetsu, let's go to somewhere else first."

* * *

**KISE: (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ Aominecchi, you idiot!**

**AOMINE: What? What? WHAT?!  
**

**MURASAKIBARA: Mine-chin! I hate you!  
**

**AOMINE: WHAAAAAAT?!  
**

**MIDORIMA: You're hopeless, Aomine.  
**

**AOMINE: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AT?!  
**

**AKASHI: You're the worst!  
**

**AOMINE: I DON'T GET IT!  
**

**KUROKO: Daiki-niichan, they are angry at you. You better run!  
**

**AOMINE: HUH?!  
**

**KUROKO: Before they kill Daiki-niichan, don't forget to leave your thought.  
**


	7. Happy New Year 2013!

**A/N: Happy New Year, guys! Finally, 2013 is here! Woot, wo~ot! Wooh! Wow!  
**

**To my dear readers, I love you guys so much! Reeaallly love you guys! For EVERYTHING! Reviews, favorites, followers, pm-s! EVERYTHING!  
**

**Anyway, I wish you guys Happy New Year 2013! All the best! Live your life, love your life and treasure your life. And enjoy~  
**

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.  
**

**INSPIRED FROM: 1587077 (Pixiv id) & Putrajaya New Year 2013 celebration.  
**

**SUMMARY: Kuroko's POV.**

* * *

Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm 6 years old, from Umbra class, Teikou Kindergarten. I love vanilla shake, reading and now, I love playing basketball.

My papa and my mama are very busy. So, they asked Momoi-neechan to take care of me. But, Momoi-neechan said that she has a friend named Aomine Daiki and I'd stay with him.

At first, I thought he's her boyfriend – ano, that's what people call their special friends, right? – but, I was wrong because I saw Momoi-neechan hit him with a table. A girl won't dare to hit her boyfriend.

Since then, I live with Daiki-niichan.

Daiki-niichan introduced me to his teammates. He'd warned me that they are kinda weird. I didn't get it, but after I met them, I kinda understood what Daiki-niichan meant by weird.

Let's see…

Aha, Seijuro-niichan!

His full name is Akashi Seijuro. He's Daiki-niichan's boss. Seijuro-niichan has a weird personality – Shintarou-niichan said he's a twisted person. Uhm… what is 'twisted'? He loves taking pictures, and I think he's a nice person. But, his smile is scary. Even Atsushi-niichan is scared of his smile. And his scissor is very sharp that it can off with someone's head - Red Queen from Alice in Wonderland told me that.

But, I like his eyes. His eyes are unique. They are beautiful!

And can be scary too, sometimes.

2nd is Atsushi-niichan.

His name is Murasakibara Atsushi. He's the tallest person I've ever seen in my life. He always has candy in his mouth – and sometimes, the taste is weird. He's the nicest person. He always gives me his candy. Atsushi-niichan likes to lift me up and play 'up-up-hooray' – he throws me up high in the sky and catches me again, and then he throws me again. It's fun, even though Daiki-niichan always gets angry at Atsushi-niichan. Oh, I love his cookies, but sometimes he adds weird flavors.

I like to play with Atsushi-niichan!

Next is Shintarou-niichan.

The calmest person, Midorima Shintarou. He's very quiet, gloomy, distant and reserved – but, Ryouta-niichan told me he's just too shy. Ryouta-niichan tries to play with him but... naah. Shintarou-niichan has habit to add 'nano-dayo' – if you really listen to him talking, that is. He always carries his lucky item everywhere but, he's very good at shooting. At first, Shintarou-niichan didn't like me. He always brushed me off, but after I drew him his four leaves clover, he finally plays with me.

One day, I'll ask him to teach me how to shoot.

Then, Ryouta-niichan.

He has a ve~ry loud voice, Kise Ryouta. Ryouta-niichan is a carefree and cheerful person. He likes to add '-cchi' to people's name – Daiki-niichan said it means he likes that person. Sometimes, I think I can see emojis appearing on his forehead – you know, something like this (ノ゜∇゜)ノ or like this (ﾟ´Д｀ﾟ)ﾟ. Daiki-niichan thinks he's very annoying, but I think Ryouta-niichan is funny. But, sometimes, I feel like 'Ignite Pass-ing' him.

Really.

Last but not least, Daiki-niichan.

Aomine Daiki, his full name. Seijuro-niichan told me that Daiki-niichan is the strongest player in Teiko team. Well, I think he's strong too. Daiki-niichan is Momoi-neechan's childhood friend, and now I'm staying with him. Atsushi-niichan said that he's arrogant and too full of himself, but I think he's just fine. Just like Ryouta-niichan, he also has a very loud voice. He easily gets angry too – Momoi-chan asked me to fix his anger problem, but how? Using spanner? He has a collection of half-naked girls' pictures – he tries to hide them, but I know where he hides them. Why they are naked anyway? Aren't they cold?

Daiki-niichan is a great brother, although he'd rather die than admit it – well, it's obvious anyway.

To be honest, I l-

* * *

"Tetsu?"

"Ah?"

"Hey, are you okay?" Daiki-niichan lifts me up, "Are you tired?"

I look around. So many people. Some people sit near to the river bank. Some of them are cuddling each other. What are we doing here?

"Tetsuya, we can go home if you're tired. We can watch fireworks at tv," Seijuro-niichan says.

Fireworks?

Ah, tonight is New Year Eve.

I don't want to make them worry, especially Daiki-niichan. His face crumples up already. I shake my head, "No, I'm fine. I wanna watch fireworks here."

"Are you sure, Tetsu?" Daiki-niichan gives me a question look.

"Em," I nod.

"Here," Atsushi-niichan pokes my cheek with his snack, "Eat this. It can give you energy."

I take the snack, "Thank you, Atsushi-niichan."

"Kurokocchi, I can buy you a loooooot of apple candies if you want!" Ryouta-niichan offers. But, it'd be great if he offered me vanilla shake.

Daiki-niichan pulls my head closer to his chest, "No! Too much of sugars can rot his teeth!" Ah~ Daiki-niichan's chest is warm, I like it. Uhm~ I'm sleepy.

"Stay there, stay there…" Hurm? What Seijuro-niichan is doing with his cell phone?

**CLICK~!**

Ah, his hobby again.

"Akashicchi, I wanna take picture too!" Ryouta-niichan exclaims. His voice is too loud. But, I'm too sleepy to care.

"Anyway," Shintarou-niichan ruffles my hair – that feels nice~ –, "This place is too crowded. Let's find a less crowded place."

"Aka-chin, I don't like this place either. Let's go," Atsushi-niichan says.

Seijuro-niichan agrees, "Sure, I think that side is less crowded."

They begin to walk. I shift a bit, making myself comfortable in Daiki-niichan's arms.

"Hey, Tetsu," Daiki-niichan whispers, "You can sleep for awhile. I'll wake you up if the fireworks have started."

I nod. I can hear Daiki-niichan's steady heartbeat. It sounds lovely. Slowly, lulled by the melody of Daiki-niichan's heartbeat, I fall asleep.

…

Someone shakes my body, "Tetsu… Tetsu…"

I slowly open my eyes, - OUCH! – but squeeze them shut again once a dazzling light hurts my eyes.

"Wake up, Tetsu," Daiki-niichan's shadow looms over my face. Ah~ that's better. Oh, I'm lying on his lap. Daiki-niichan says something, but an explosion deafens my ears. He points at the sky. So I look up.

Wow, there's a beautiful garden in the sky!

"Like what are you seeing?" Daiki-niichan shouts, but his tone is light. Probably he's trying to compete with explosion sounds.

"It's fireworks!" I exclaim. Another yellow and blue flowers bloom in the sky!

Daiki-niichan grins broadly. His face is flashed with bright colors when another star flies up.

Another phewwww~ Another boom! There are so many colorful flowers, pops and stars! Fireworks burst again. The sky is so bright with pink light – ah, I miss Momoi-neechan. Oh, red, green and purple flowers – just like Seijuro-niichan's, Shintarou-niichan's and Atsushi-niichan's hair colors! Blue and yellow stars – like Daiki-niichan and Ryouta-niichan!

I giggle.

"Ah, you're awake," Seijuro-niichan says. Orange light in the sky matches well with his red hair, softening his face features.

"Mou~ Aominecchi! You should tell me Kurokocchi's awake!" Ryouta-niichan whines like usual as a yellow star pops, brightening his figure.

"Good morning," Shintarou-niichan adjusts his glasses. He looks very calm even though his glasses are gleamed in vivid indigo.

Atsushi-niichan crouches down in front of me. I can see a soft pink daisy blossoming behind him, darkening his face. But, his eyes gleam in dark makes him beautiful. "Kuro-chin, I have a snack for you~"

"Hey, Tetsu," Daiki-niichan looks at me, "Happy New Year." A soft blue flower flashes in the distance, dancing across his dark skin and bathing his toothy smile. Happiness glints in his blue eyes.

I look around. Seijuro-niichan crosses his arms over his chest, Atsushi-niichan has a lollipop in his mouth, Shintarou-niichan carries a puppet, Ryouta-niichan flashes a toothy smile, and Daiki-niichan holds me tightly.

"Onii-chan-tachi," I say, drawing their attentions, "Daisuki~!"

To be honest, I like them so much!

* * *

**weirdgrammar: Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!**

**AKASHI: Buon anno!**

**KISE: Bonne année! ((０（＾▽＾）０))**

**MIDORIMA: Prospero año nuevo!**

**MURASAKIBARA: 새해 복 많이 받으세요 (Sae Hae Bok Mani Ba Deu Se Yo)**

**AOMINE: 新年快乐 (Xīn Nián Kuài Lè)**

**KUROKO: 明けましておめでとうございます (Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu) Any review?**

**weirdgrammar: Kuroko, I apologize for ruining your childish personality. Heck, I don't know how to explain New Year in a kid's POV!  
**

**KUROKO: It's okay, weirdgrammar-san. I understand.  
**


	8. Too much of KAOMOJI

**A/N: WOAH, THIS IS THE MOST TROUBLESOME CHAPTER EVER! 2 weeks to get this done! It caused me headache, insomnia, fever and stuff, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Oh, congratulations to my fellow friends for being able to further their studies abroad! Don't forget about my souvenir, kay?! Viel Glück, meine Freunde! Schönen Gruß zu Herrn Baum! (Gosh, I've forgotten some of German grammar rules!)**

**Anyway, enjoy~!  
**

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.  
**

**INSPIRED FROM: Channel-2 & Densha Otoko novel.  
**

**SUMMARY: Kiseki no Sedai's obsessiveness.**

* * *

Kids, sometimes, our chibi Kuroko-kun wonders, what the heck is Aomine-kun doing sitting in front of his laptop till late night. He asks Aomine-kun, but Aomine-kun ignores him.

Yes, I know, kids.

Poor our chibi Kuroko-kun.

Aomine-kun's being so mean. So, don't do that, okay, kids?

And, again, tonight, he's lying on the bed, not far from Aomine-kun's study table, wondering what his brother's doing as Aomine-kun furiously taps away at his keyboard. Kuroko-kun wants to ask, but his eyes are getting heavier and heavier.

So, what Aomine-kun's doing actually?

* * *

**Kiseki no Sedai CHATROOM**

**538 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 02/01/13 21:25**

EMERGENCY! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! (¬≥⌂≤)⁄

* * *

**539 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 22/12/2012 21:27**

what!? what!? WHAT!? (((´⊙ω⊙`|||))) tell me, blue-cchi! (ｏДｏ;≡;ｏДｏ)

* * *

**540 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 02/01/13 21:28**

You better have a good reason to distract me from my revision, Blue. ＞_＜*

* * *

**541 Name: Purple-is-for-freaks Post Date: 02/01/13 21:28**

'sup? ヽ(´ー｀)ﾉ

blue-chin & yellow-chin, here, chill pills 4 you guys~ 『*KIT-KAT*』

* * *

**542 Name: The-Red-King Post Date: 02/01/13 21:33**

Enough! Everyone, quiet! Blue, tell me.

And, Purple, I believe that's Kit-Kat, not pills. (-_-)

* * *

**543 Name Purple-is-for-freaks Post Date: 02/01/13 21:35**

it's same ヽ(´ー｀)ﾉ

* * *

**544 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 02/01/13 21:36**

For you, Purple. ( ´_ゝ`）

* * *

**545 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 02/01/13 21:38**

thankies, purple-cchi! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ『*KIT-KAT*』 yum-yum~ tasty! （ ^_^）o自自o（^_^ ）

* * *

**546 Name: The-Red-King Post Date: 02/01/13 21:40**

Well, at least it's not morphine. (-_-)

* * *

**547 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 02/01/13 21:55**

HEY! STOP TALKING NONSENSE! WE REALLY HAVE AN EMERGENCY HERE! ヽ(ｏ`皿′ｏ)ﾉ

* * *

**548 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 02/01/13 22:15**

Is today CAPS LOCK day? (≖_≖)

* * *

**549 Name: Purple-is-for-freaks Post Date: 02/01/13 22:23**

┐('～`；)┌ maybe yeah, maybe no...nanodayo

* * *

**550 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 02/01/13 22:25**

Purple!

* * *

**551 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 02/01/13 22:30**

maybe blue-cchi's angry. ┐('～`；)┌…? …nanodayo.

* * *

**552 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 02/01/13 22:31**

YELLOW!

* * *

**553 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 02/01/13 22:33**

щ(⊙Д⊙щ)(屮 ⊙Д⊙)屮 PLEASE BE SERIOUS! …nanodayo

* * *

**554 Name: The-Red-King Post Date: 02/01/13 22:37**

(-_-* )

Guys, done? Stop saying 'nanodayo' and, Blue; explain to us what happened… nanodayo.

* * *

**555 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 02/01/13 22:38**

You too, Red!?

* * *

**556 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 02/01/13 22:41**

LOL, even red's mocking u, green!

━━━ヽ(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)人(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)人(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)ノ━━━

so, lend me ur ears 4 awhile

it's about Tet—no, i mean, Shadow

* * *

**557 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 02/01/13 22:45**

HUH? (((´⊙ω⊙`|||))) tell us, tell us! (⊙Д⊙;≡;⊙Д⊙)

* * *

**558 Name: The-Red-King Post Date: 02/01/13 22:46**

Yellow, calm down.(-_-* )

* * *

**559 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 02/01/13 22:59**

there's a kid bothering shadow!

i mean, a scary, stubborn kid!

kinda tall 4 kids at his age—6, i think  
has an overwhelming aura, like a wild tiger

∧＿∧  
¬≥⌂≤)⁄ *roar!*

weird eyebrows, red hair—darker than Red's, n' red eyes, tht is  
has a shiny metal necklace with a ring on it

* * *

**560 Name: Purple-is-for-freaks Post Date: 02/01/13 23:08**

weird eyebrows?

* * *

**561 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 02/01/13 23:10**

split eyebrows ≥.≤

* * *

**562 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 02/01/13 23:14**

It seems he's like you, Blue. And I believe everyone has split eyebrows, right?

* * *

**561 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 02/01/13 23:18**

really, ah, green-cchi? where's my mirror? mirror, mirror~ (*ﾉ・ω・)ﾉ~~~ヽ(・ω・ヽ*) ~~~ where r you?

(*´・ω・`)『(´・ω・`*) 』 ah, my eyebrows r normal!

* * *

**562 Name: The-Red-King Post Date: 02/01/13 23:18**

And what happened?

* * *

**563 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 02/01/13 23:39**

2day, i was gonna fetch shadow from kindergarten  
then, i saw this brat playing basketball with shadow. 1-on-1

Shadow was really sugeee~! u guys should be there too!

* * *

**564 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 02/01/13 23:42**

Eh!? Not fair! (T△T) I wanna see too!

* * *

**565 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 02/01/13 23:45**

boo~ 2 bad

* * *

**566 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 02/01/13 23:49**

But, Shadow can't shoot, right?

* * *

**567 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 02/01/13 23:57**

ah, yeah, he can't.  
his shoot hit ta backboard, n' tht brat got ta rebound  
dunno how he did it, but ta brat dunked ta ball!

* * *

**568 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 03/01/13 00:03**

Wait, he _got _the rebound & _dunked _it?  
& he's a kid?

Are you serious?

* * *

**569 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 03/01/13 00:05**

Yeah, im fuckin' serious!

i ain't a fuckin' storyteller!

GEEZ! o┤*｀□´ *├o

* * *

**570 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 03/01/13 00:07**

Woah, tht kid's amazingly talented if... blue-cchi was really sane tht time. (((●ω●)))

* * *

**571 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 03/01/13 00:08**

HEY! I do NOT do drugs! (((((((((o┤╬ ಠ益ಠ╬ ├o))))))))

* * *

**572 Name: The-Red-King Post Date: 03/01/13 00:16**

Blue, I know you won't.

But, I do agree with Yellow. That kid… must have hidden a great talent within him.  
I wish I have seen him too. （´-`）.｡oO( maybe I could make him our player too? )

Anyway, where's Purple? Don't tell me he has slept?

* * *

**573 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 03/01/13 00:21**

Now you mention it, he stopped chatting awhile ago. 〈(゜。゜) ?

* * *

**574 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 03/01/13 00:23**

?(●△●`)? Purple-cchi? where r you? Purple-cchi ~! Purple-cchi ~! Purple-cchi ~~! ?(●△●`)?~?(´●△●)?~?(●△●`)?

* * *

**575 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 03/01/13 00:27**

(-_- just ignore him  
i bet he's sleeping in front 'f his lappy right now

* * *

**576 Name: The-Red-King Post Date: 03/01/13 00:29**

NO! We need him to know about this too!

* * *

**577 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 03/01/13 00:30**

we… or _u_? (≖ڡ≖)

* * *

**578 Name: The-Red-King Post Date: 03/01/13 00:31**

BLUE…

* * *

**579 Name: Purple-is-for-freaks Post Date: 03/01/13 00:38**

IB with a plate of hot pancake （人'∀'）皿 *pancake*  
made it myself  
taste nice~ Yummy~ (っ˘ڡ˘ς)

oh, 2day _is_ CAPS LOCK day~ HEY THERE~~~＼(＾o)( ＾0＾)(o＾)／

* * *

**580 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 03/01/13 00:46**

purple-cchi, you're back! ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ  
N' I want pancake too! o(＾＾o)(o＾＾)o

Gimme! Gimmeeeeeee~!

━━━ヽ(◕∇◕) 人(◕∇◕) 人 (◕∇◕ ) 人 (◕∇◕) 人 (◕∇◕) 人 (◕∇◕ ) ノ━━━

* * *

**581 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 03/01/13 00:51**

No, Purple. Apparently, today is not CAPS LOCK day.

* * *

**582 Name: Purple-is-for-freaks Post Date: 03/01/13 00:55**

but, red-chin… ( -っ-) nvr mind

* * *

**583 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 03/01/13 00:57**

purple, make me pancakes 2 ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

* * *

**584 Name: Purple-is-for-freaks Post Date: 03/01/13 01:02**

sure, but need 2 wait 4 Gintama-sensei 1st  
he hasn't taught me how 2 teleport 2 ur place  
fuckyeahgintama! (*＾∀＾)／＼(＾∀＾*)

* * *

**585 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 03/01/13 01:17**

Gintama, huh?  
they parodied kuroko no basuke b4, claiming tht kuroko no basuke is more popular than their series.  
n' kagura said they should change the title from gintama 2 kurotama

but, i think david rice's a better teacher 4 u, purple.  
He's so darn kool! fuckyeahdavidrice! (*＾∀＾)／＼(＾∀＾*)

* * *

**586 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 03/01/13 01:22**

(°ロ°) ah, David Rice from Jumper!  
I know him! I know him! I met him! （●＾o＾●）  
N' I have his autograph too! ~~~~０（＾▽＾）０~~~~~~

( ° ▽ ° )

* * *

**587 Name: Purple-is-for-freaks Post Date: 03/01/13 01:23**

oh, really, blue-chin?  
thankies. I'll ask him (*･∀･)／＼(･∀･*) fuckyeahdavidrice!

* * *

**588 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 03/01/13 01:31**

Purple, don't, you fool! ＼(｀0´)／

&, Yellow, how did you _get_ his autograph? He's… never mind. ε=(¬_¬)

& I can't believe there's no beep this time; Kuroko no Basuke, Jumper, Gintama. Guess they've given us the copyright.

* * *

**589 Name: The-Red-King Post Date: 03/01/13 01:35**

No, they didn't, Green. (-_-* ) *annoyed*

And let's go back to our topic before I write your name on Enma Ai's Jigoku Shoujo website.

* * *

**590 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 03/01/13 01:40**

θ＼(;=_=) Oh, yes.

So, Blue, what's the point?

Why do you want to make fuss over it?

So what if he got the rebound and dunked it? That kid is talented. So?

* * *

**591 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 03/01/13 01:49**

DuDE! CaN'T You SEe It?  
don't tell me those additional eyes r just 4 decoration? Megane-dork! (╬ ಠ益ಠ)

tht brat BEAT shadow!

tht brat HUMALIATED shadow b4 my eyes!

ヽ(#｀_つ´)ﾉﾌﾟ

* * *

**592 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 03/01/13 01:53**

(-□-;) woah, Blue-cchi really takes it deep when it's 'bout Shadow-cchi.

but, I do agree with Blue-cchi. I really dislike someone beats our Shadow-cchi! (#｀ε´)

* * *

**593 Name: The-Red-King Post Date: 03/01/13 01:53**

Blue, if you just wanted to tell us about Shadow's loss, I think I'll kill you tomorrow for making me stay up very late.

By the way, it's 'HUMILIATED' not 'humaliated'

* * *

**594 Name: Purple-is-for-freaks Post Date: 03/01/13 01:59**

Yeah, red-chin's right! I even made pancake here! DAIKIRAI~! (((((((((((≧ロ≦))))))))))))))))

* * *

**595 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 03/01/13 02:06**

whtever, red.

hey!  
there's more! (╬╯°□°）╯ ┻━┻

opps, sorry. ┬──┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

shadow was very impressed with tht brat n' be ATTACHED 2 him!  
he even asked me whether he could play with tht brat again!

can't u see how bad tht is!? ( ｀皿´)°ﾐ/

* * *

**596 Name: Purple-is-for-freaks Post Date: 03/01/13 02:15**

MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJI!? ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((l⊙o⊙l)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

* * *

**597 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 03/01/13 02:15**

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaa!

ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉ

* * *

**598 Name: The-Red-King Post Date: 03/01/13 02:15**

Attached?  
Play again?

（・Ａ・）

No! This is a nightmare!

* * *

**599 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 03/01/13 02:17**

Am I the only one here who thinks that's great?[•.•ิ]

Shadow finally has a new friend.  
That's a good thing, right?

* * *

**600 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 03/01/13 02:21**

DuDE! It IS noT GoOD aT All! ((((((＼(#｀Д ´)／))))))

what if tht brat influences him 2 do bad things!?  
what if tht brat bullies him!?  
what if tht brat just wants 2 use him!?

o┤*｀□´ *├o *ANGRY!*

* * *

**601 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 03/01/13 02:27**

Blue, is your CAPS LOCK button broken?

& you're just being paranoid. (-_-;)  
What are you? Shadow's father?

* * *

**602 Name: The-Red-King Post Date: 03/01/13 02:33**

I agree with Green.  
I know that kid won't do that to Shadow.

However, I don't like it when someone else's getting Shadow's love.(¬_¬*)

Only I can have his love! (＞ಠ_ಠ) ＞ (o_0;) *hugs Tetsuya*

* * *

**603 Name: Purple-is-for-freaks Post Date: 03/01/13 02:38**

yeah, red-chin's right!  
no 1 can play with shadow-chin but me! (*｀∧´) hmph!

* * *

**604 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 03/01/13 02:46**

B from toilet.  
cried ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉω＼｡)ﾟ･｡

can't believe Shadow-cchi's attached to dat kid!  
I wanna meet dat kid some day!

* * *

**605 Name: Blue-light Post Date: 03/01/13 02:49**

aiyah, shadow's awake  
need 2 put him bed again

n' i wanna go 2 sleep 2 (￣。￣)～ｚｚｚ  
gotta wake up early tomorrow or mom's gonna kick my ass again ＼| -ヘ-|／＿＿＿＿＿＿＿θ ( *o*)/ *kicks!*

::POOF::

* * *

**606 Name: Megane-green Post Date: 03/01/13 02:52**

θ＼(;=_=)

Oh, it's already late.

I'm off now. See you guys tomorrow.

* * *

**607 Name: The-Red-King Post Date: 03/01/13 02:57**

Purple, don't sleep too late.  
Go to bed after you finish your homework.

Minna, don't be late for training tomorrow.

* * *

**608 Name: Purple-is-for-freaks Post Date: 03/01/13 03:01**

hai, red-chin~

but, can I eat snack b4 goin' 2 sleep?

byebee~ ヽ(´▽`)/

* * *

**609 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 03/01/13 03:05**

MINNA~ OYASUMI~~~! お(^o^)や(^O^)す(^｡^)みぃ(^-^)ﾉﾞ

TT4N~!

* * *

So, that's what they're doing. Should've known earlier.

Since we've come to the conclusion, please allow me to excuse myself. As a novelist, I have to work hard to meet the deadline. Or my editor, Araki-san will have my head.

Ah, my brother's awake. I really need to take my leave now.

Good night, kids.

-Narrated by: 氷室 辰也-

* * *

**weirdgrammar: any review? & who's that kid anyway? hum...**


	9. TRANSFORM!

**A/N: Hey~ I'm back. Gomen~ gomen for the late update! Really! I'm currently busy with a comic and painting project. And... yeah, down with fever too—thank you so much, Mr. Ice-cream. You're killing me. But, I forgive you 'cause you're yummy~—but, now, I'm fine. So, for those who reviewed, favorited and etc, thank you so much!**

**And for Ann (Guest), your review made my day!  
**

**Before going any further, actually, there are 3 new characters that I introduced last chapter—you've got one; the kid, K*****—so, can you figure out who are they?  
**

**Anyways, enjoy~!  
**

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.  
**

**INSPIRED FROM: Canon EOS DSLR Camera.  
**

**SUMMARY: Aomine's neighbor.**

* * *

You know, I notice.

Daiki-chan has changed.

* * *

"Tomorrow? Afternoon? Okay. See you tomorrow," and I hang up.

Ah, introduction, introduction.

The name's Imayoshi Shoichi. Working as a model photographer and living alone in this simple double-storey house. Oh yeah, I'm Daiki-chan's neighbor.

I've been living here since Daiki-chan was in the kindergarten—don't ask how old I am. That's a ve~ry sensitive question.

Thus, I know that kid more than himself.

Kindergarten…

Well, he was really cute before.

Really.

Daiki-chan always asked me to play basketball with him—even though I was really busy that time. He wouldn't leave my house unless I agreed to play with him. What a persistent boy.

And even after he entered elementary school and met a young girl named Momoi Satsuki, he still played with me.

Such a basketball idiot.

Then, few years later, he told me he entered Teikou's Middle School. And he became Teikou's basketball team regular player.

Well, Daiki-chan's still a basketball idiot.

I can't deny that he's grown up—even though, I'm kinda… hard to believe it. The little boy named Aomine Daiki has become a young teenager.

He wakes up late, and can't wake up without his mom's or Satsuki's yells. He eats a lot. He hangs around with his friends, flirts with girls and sometimes, stands in front of my house with a girl in the middle of night.

Yep, he has grown up.

But, that is _not_ the changes that I'm talking about.

…

**CLANK! CLANK!**

Ah, finally, he opens his window. I'm glad our bedroom windows are facing each other.

"What do you want this time, Imayoshi-san!? It's already late night!" he yells—Daiki-chan doesn't talk, he yells.

I shrug my shoulders, "Aiya, aiya, that is not a nice way to talk to someone's older than you, Daiki-chan~" I know he'll piss off if I address him 'Daiki-chan'.

"Shut up! You are the one who threw stones at my window! Anyway, just spit it out!"

"Don't be like that, Daiki-chan~ You know that this is the most effective way to talk with you," I smile, "Anyway, I'm bored~"

"Huh? What am I? Your personal entertainer!?" he yells again—geez, where has the cute angel gone to?

I rest my chin in my cupped hand, "Kinda~ ne~ only you can understand what I mean, right, Daiki-chan~?"

Daiki-chan furrows his eyebrows, "Don't use that creepy tone. I hate it. If _that_ is what you are talking about, then, no."

"EH~? But, why?"

"I'm broke."

"EH~? But, you never missed buying porn books before! What happened?"

"I told you, I'm broke."

I put on my wicked smile back, "Ah~ don't tell me Daiki-chan went to strip clubs."

**THUMP!**

Oh, he's irritated, "Hey, watch your mouth! I have my own dignity, okay!"

"Really? Mind telling me where your allowance has gone to?"

"Vanilla milkshake," he answers nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Daiki-chan likes vanilla milkshake? Pfft!

"Tetsu, he keeps asking me to buy him vanilla milkshake. That's why I'm broke this month."

"Tetsu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya, I told you about him before, remember?"

Oh, that kid. Ah~ yeah, he did tell me about Satsuki's cousin.

"Daiki-niichan."

Daiki-chan whips his head. That must be said kid.

"Tetsu, done brushing your teeth?" Hm~ Daiki-chan seems glowing, "Great, time to sleep."

Then, Daiki-chan waves at me, "Imayoshi-san, gotta go first, 'night."

Wow, he sleeps early tonight. Well, sharing room with a kid must have forced you to. We should show a good example in front of a kid, right? But, I think Daiki-chan's glowing face wasn't a fake. He seems… very happy seeing that kid—haiz, I wish I could see that kid's face.

I wonder who the kid is.

…

"YES, MOM! I'M ALREADY AWAKE!" Daiki-chan's loud voice wakes me up from my deep sleep. Ouch, my neck! Geez, I shouldn't sleep on the table again.

Hm~ The noisy kid's awake.

That's weird. Daiki-chan always wakes up late, right?

**KRING~**

Ah, the newspaper. Hm, I should get my newspaper.

I walk out from the house—Brrrr~! It's so cold today!—and immediately hug myself for warmth. Newspaper~ newspaper~ where are you? Show yourself. I'm freezing here~

"Here," a kid pokes my leg with a newspaper.

"WOW! WHO ARE YOU?" I scream—wait, I scream?

"Kuroko Tetsuya, 6 years old. This is your newspaper, right, oji-san?"

This kid… his eyes are…

Blank.

I crouch down and take the newspaper, "Oh, so, you are Kuroko Tetsuya. Hi, I'm Imayoshi Shoichi, Daiki-chan's neighbor."

"Oh," he pauses, "Imayoshi-jisan, are you closed with Daiki-niichan?"

I blink, "Well, I think… yeah, maybe?" I'm not really sure, actually. Are we _that_ closed?

"Can you tell me more about Daiki-niichan? Daiki-niichan rarely talks about himself and I want to know about him."

Wow, this kid…

"Tetsu, where are you?" Daiki-chan's voice startles us.

"I'm outside here, Daiki-niichan," the kid replies.

"Oh, there you are," Daiki-chan says, "don't just disappear so suddenly," he ruffles the kid's hair.

Did Daiki-chan smile radiantly just now?

"Anyway," Daiki-chan glares at me, "What are you doing here, Imayoshi-san?" he pulls the kid closer to him. Whoops, I forgot to put 'protectively'.

"I'm… retrieving my newspaper?"

"DON'T GET ANY CLOSER WITH TETSU!" he shouts, then he faces the kid, "Tetsu, be careful with this guy…"

"Oi," this kid always exaggerates.

"…his smirk and voice can give you nightmare…" he ignores me?

"Oi."

"…and later, you'll get infected with his virus and become a monster…"

"Oi~"

"…Then, people will hate you… etc…etc… etc."

"Oi, don't you think you're exaggerating?" Geez, this kid!

"Anyway," Daiki-chan stretches his body, "Let's go, Tetsu. Or we'll be late."

"Okay," the kid smiles.

"See you, Imayoshi-san."

"Ah, okay. Have a nice day," I wave him goodbye.

Daiki-chan holds the kid's hand firmly. His face and blue eyes gleam faintly in the morning sunlight, and his smile grows wider and wider as they walk away.

You know, this is my first time seeing Daiki-chan so happy.

* * *

Yep. My little angel has changed.

Because of a kid named Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

**KUROKO: Imayoshi-jisan, how do you feel about first time appearing in this series?**

**IMAYOSHI: Ah~ Feel great and honored. Hi, people out there~  
**

**AOMINE: Hey! What are you doing here? I thought this series is only about us, Kiseki no Sedai?!  
**

**weirdgrammar: Shut up, Aomine. Readers, any review?  
**


	10. AMBULANCE!

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.**

**INSPIRED FROM: Hershey—yummy~ (っ˘ڡ˘ς)  
**

**SUMMARY: Milkshake, milkshake, milkshake.**

* * *

It started with…

'I like vanilla shake.'

And ended with…

'AOMINECCHI! KUROKOCCHI! BE STRONG!'

That's all.

…

…

…

**MUNCH MUNCH.**

**MUNCH MUNCH.**

Ah, I forgot the story. Whoospy-daisie~ Eating too much of snacks finally had taken its toll on my mind. No wonder Mido-chin keeps telling me to stop eating snacks.

Hey, 'morning, 'noon, 'evening, 'night. The name's Murasakibara Atsushi, 208 cm, 95 kg, October 9th, blood type is O, and center for Teiko Middle School basketball team.

Yep~ That's me.

So, what happened actually? Uhh, I think I've forgotten it. Let me think~

**MUNCH MUNCH.**

**MUNCH MUNCH.**

Oh, yeah.

Kuro-chin did say that he likes vanilla shake!

Hm, hm! That's how it started.

* * *

This morning, Ki-chin asked Kuro-chin as we were strolling around the city, "Ne, ne, Kurokocchi really likes vanilla shake, doesn't he?"

Well, Kuro-chin nodded while sipping the vanilla shake—Mine-chin treated him again. Hey, treat me too!

"Believe or not, this kid can drink more than two glasses of vanilla shake in a day," Mine-chin ruffled Kuro-chin's hair.

"But, you still treat Tetsuya," Aka-chin's comment made Mine-chin turn red like a candy apple—man, I'm so hungry thinking of it~

Mido-chin held his green bunny tighter—ne, don't he feel ashamed bringing that bunny around the city?—, "I am shocked that you don't feel burdened buying Kuroko vanilla shake every day."

"Said someone who always spends his money on stupid lucky items every day," Mine-chin retorted. And Mido-chin flinched—huu~ Mine-chin makes Mido-chin angry. Interesting~

**CLAP CLAP!**

It was Aka-chin, "Enough, I don't want Tetsuya to witness you both fighting," then, he smiled, "In fact, I have a brilliant idea."

Happily, Aka-chin announced, "Today, we are going to make homemade vanilla shake!"

Oh, my~

I hoped it wouldn't turn into war again.

…

Hello, the home economic rooms~

Aka-chin rolled up his sleeves and washed his hands, "So, Atsushi, how to make a homemade vanilla shake?"

Mine-chin thumped the counter, "Hey, you are the one made this up; you should know how to—!"

"AOMINECCHI! KNIFE!" A knife whizzed past Mine-chin's face.

We didn't move an inch.

Mine-chin's cheek was slightly bleeding.

"You said…" Aka-chin tilted his head, "Something, Daiki?" and _smiled_.

"N…no."

Wow~ Time to busying myself~ La~ la~ la~

"We just need 2 cups of vanilla ice cream, 1 cup whole milk, and 1 teaspoon vanilla extract. That's all~" I said.

"Wow, that simple? I could make thousands of them if I want to!" Ki-chin was pumped up.

Mido-chin asked me, "Can we put other ingredients too?"

I grinned—he~ Mido-chin is really interested to make one too?—and said, "Why not? I'd like to taste some new flavors too."

"Atsushi-niichan," Kuro-chin's voice gave me a mini heart attack.

I forgot about him again, "Kuro-chin, geez. Don't just pop out of nowhere," I lifted him up and sat him down on the counter, and helped him with his cute apron, "Wanna my help again?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I want to make a special vanilla shake for Daiki-niichan since he always treated me one before."

"And me?" I pouted.

Kuro-chin paused, thinking, "Atsushi-niichan… can share with me!"

Hohoho~ interesting, "Okay, deal!"

…

"Now, we need to blend all the ingredients. Kuro-chin, careful," I held Kuro-chin's waist so as not to let he fall from the chair.

"Kuro-chin, press the button," I said.

He pressed it and secured the cover. It made a very loud sound, but never be able to compete with Ki-chin's voice.

Hm, talking about Ki-chin, what is he doing?

Ki-chin walked closer and presented his… milkshake? That was a milkshake, wasn't it?

"What's this, Ki-chin?" I asked, poking the glass.

"Milkshake! It's a milkshake!" he claimed happily, winking his eye.

Uhhh… with bananas, cherries, strawberries, and even… a slice of chocolate on top!? Wait, where did he get all of these? And more importantly, how the hell the cake could fit into the glass?

"Ne, ne, Kurokocchi, have a taste!" I don't think he could eat that. Nevertheless, Kurokocchi tried it despite having a little problem to swallow them.

Kuro-chin flinched a little and said, "Okay."

Hey, he lies with a straight face! And Ki-chin buys it!?

"Really? Really? Really? Really? Yay, I'm so happy~!" Ki-chin screamed and waltzed around.

"Kuro-chin, good kids don't tell lies," I said. And Kuro-chin swallowed.

"Baka~ that's not a milkshake," Mine-chin said with hands resting on his hip, "I think Midorima's milkshake is far better than his trash."

"Really?" I darted at Mido-chin. Yep, his milkshake was really a milkshake. A normal one, at least.

Mido-chin handed Kuro-chin the milkshake. And Kuro-chin quickly sipped it.

We waited with thumping hearts.

Then, he smiled, "It's good, Shintarou-niichan. And it has strawberries inside too!"

"Wow, if only I knew, I'd ask you to make him milkshake every day," Mine-chin elbowed Mido-chin.

Mido-chin adjusted his glasses, "I'd rather not."

"Midorima's stingy~" and Mine-chin booed.

"Well, where's yours, Mine-chin?" I asked him.

"Ah, mine? Wait a sec," he went to get his milkshake and gave it to Kuro-chin, "Try it. I bet it's better than Kise's."

Kuro-chin tried a bit, then stopped. Then, he sipped again and stopped. Then, his face lit up and his smile grew, "It's delicious, Daiki-niichan!"

"Wow, really?" I took the milkshake from Kuro-chin and tasted it, "Yeah, it's nice. And crunchy. What did you add?"

Mine-chin grinned, "Oreo! Taste great, huh? That's my secret ingredient!"

Mido-chin said, "It's not a secret anymore if you told them. By the way, M*c Do***d has done that ages ago! You just stole the recipe from them!"

Mine-chin panicked, "No, I did not! I thought it myself! Really!"

"Thief~! Aominecchi is a thief~!" Ki-chin shouted from a far.

"Hey, at least it's better than your weird, tasteless milkshake!" Mine-chin retorted.

I ignored those kids and poured our milkshake into glasses. Kuro-chin tugged Mine-chin's sleeve and gave him one of the glasses, "Daiki-niichan, here is yours."

"For me?" Mine-chin asked.

"Yeah," I answered, "Kuro-chin asked me to help him make a milkshake for you."

"Wha… I… thank you, Tetsu, and… Murasakibara." Hey, he was blushing, wasn't he?

Mine-chin drank a bit, then, he ruffled Kuro-chin's hair, "It tastes good, Tetsu."

Kuro-chin looked at me and laughed, "Thank you, Atsushi-niichan."

"No problem, Kuro-chin. We have some left, let's drink them," I said.

Then, Aka-chin suddenly interrupted, "Tetsuya, want to try mine too?" he showed his milkshake.

I examined the milkshake from far—he might chop my head if I got too close—and YIKES!

What's with that _impossible color_!?

Mine-chin whispered at me, "Hey, Murasakibara, is that pink?"

"No, I think it's indigo," Mido-chin answered.

Ki-chin tiptoed and squinted, "I think I see gray too."

"You know what. I think I see all the basic colors there," I commented. And they nodded.

"Tetsu," Mine-chin tapped Kuro-chin' shoulder, "Be careful," he said with a serious expression.

Kuro-chin nodded, "Wish me luck."

"Ah, since I made two milkshakes here, Daiki, why don't you have it too?" Aka-chin suggested—no, ordered. And Daiki couldn't say no—no one could say no to Aka-chin. Just no way!

Mine-chin swallowed thickly, and looked at us. We balled our hands and mouthed, 'We'll call ambulance if something happens!' Mine-chin blanched again.

Together, Mine-chin and Kuro-chin took the milkshakes and exchanged look. They nodded and…

Gulped it!

We waited and waited nervously. Mine-chin and Kuro-chin hadn't moved from their positions. My heart was racing as if there was a mad dog chasing me.

"So~?" Aka-chin broke the brooding silence.

Mine-chin thumped the glass on the counter, "Akashi, I think you shouldn't enter kitchen anymore," and fell down.

"ARGHHHHHH! AOMINECCHI'S PASSED OUT!"

"CALL AMBULANCE!" Mido-chin filled the room with his voice.

I approached Kuro-chin who hadn't moved from his place and assessed him. His eyes were blank—no, his eyes are always blank. I mean, they were not alive at all! "NO! KURO-CHIN TOO!"

"AOMINECCHI! KUROKOCCHI! BE STRONG!"

* * *

And that's the end.

**MUNCH MUNCH.**

**MUNCH MUNCH.**

Moral of the story; don't let Aka-chin enter your kitchen!

Hey, I can feel Aka-chin's death glare from behind. Can you feel it too?

I better run!

Byebeeee~!

* * *

**weirdgrammar:**** DIE ********DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE ********DIE ********DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE** ******DIE**...

**KISE: Ne... What's weirdgrammar-cchi chanting about? Sounds creepy! (((´⊙ω⊙`|||)))  
**

**MIDORIMA: He's been in a foul mood since yesterday.  
**

**AOMINE: Maybe someone gets on his nerves or what...  
**

**AKASHI: Interesting. Wonder who that person is.  
**

**MURASAKIBARA: Let's leave her alone. Come, Kuro-chin.  
**

**KUROKO: Re~~~~~view!  
**


	11. An angel

**DISCALIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.**

**INSPIRED FROM: My aunt.  
**

**SUMMARY: Once upon a time, there was an angel...—no, wrong setting.**

* * *

"Where the HELL is KISE?!" My voice fills the corridor, bursting people's ears, and I'm well aware of it, but I could care less about that!

'Cause the so-called pretty boy named Kise Ryouta is still missing!

…

Oh, I need to introduce myself.

My name is Kasamatsu Yukio, Kise's manager, responsible for his modeling career, managing his schedule and stuff. Seriously, without me, this kid would probably die in this harsh and cruel world. He should thank me or give me some credits.

Not give me more pressure!

Once I've got him… DIE!

"Kasamatsu, please calm down. Your anger just makes thing become worst," the model photographer, Imayoshi, rubs his neck.

I shoot him a glare, "Easy for you to say. Longer you are here, more paid you'll get." And I really don't want to pay more than I should.

Imayoshi just flashes a smile—wicked smile, actually.

I turn my body, "Anyway, I better se—WARGH!" Out of sudden, I fall forward, crashing something—or someone, I guess—on my way. I groan and shift a bit. Slowly, I open my eyes.

A blue haired kid sits himself and rubs his head. His front bangs shadow his face. I peer closer. The kid lifts up his head. And his eyes are blank!

I back away, "Wargh, a ghost!"

Imayoshi picks up the kid, "Ah, it's you, Kuroko. What are you doing here?" His saying's got my attention.

"You know this kid, Imayoshi?" I question while getting up and stretching my body.

He nods, "Yeah, kinda. He's living with my little angel," and plays with the kid. I raise an eyebrow, giving him a question look—'my little angel', he says? Who's that unlucky person?

I sigh wearily, "Whatever. What's he doing here anyway?"

"I'm looking for Ryouta-niichan," the kid suddenly speaks up. My eyes widen a little hearing his small voice.

"Ryouta-niichan? Who's th—"

"KUROKOCCHI! FOUND YOUUUUUUUUUU!" A very familiar voice—and annoying too—hits my eardrums. I know that voice more than anyone else.

"Where the hell you've been?! I told you not to wander alone, didn't I?" I kick Kise on his shin, "I'll hit you!"

He winces and faces me, putting on his puppy eyes, "Uhm… Kasamatsu-senpai, sorry. And you already hit me anyway. Actually, I was looking for Kurokocchi," he points at the kid in Imayoshi's arms.

"This Kuroko kid? Ah, so it's you who brought him here?" my hands on my hips, "Tell me, Kise. Why did you bring him here? You know this place is not a playground or theme park." I demand an answer.

"Well, I… had to…" Kise hesitates, "I wanted to spend more time with Kurokocchi, so I kidnapped him from Aominecchi… and suddenly, I got a phone call from you to come over… and I guess… I have to bring him along…?" his answer sounds like a question to my ears.

I feel my head throbbing, "You… kidnapped this kid?" And Kise just laughs half-heartedly.

Meanwhile, Imayoshi throws his head back, roaring with laughter, "You kidnapped this kid? From Daiki-chan?! That's crazy! 'Coz no one steals anything from him! Not on or off the court!" Then, he nudges me, "Oi, Kasamatsu. You better prepare a coffin for your model, 'coz Daiki-chan will hunt him for sure."

My face drains of all color hearing his _joke_, "Hell no I'll let that happen," I face Kise while Imayoshi plays 'up-up-hooray'—at least, that's what I hear from his mouth—with the kid, "Anyway, what you want to do with this kid? No one can watch over him while you're working."

Kise gives a surprise look, as if he just realizes about it. And I reward him a knock, "Don't tell me you never thought about it before!"

"But~!" Kise whines. And I knock him again to break off his saying. Kise purses his lips.

"Hey, hey, don't fight," Imayoshi interrupts, "I have a great idea," and he has a mischievous smile plastered across his face, which I hate it so much.

"What idea?" Kise asks.

His so-called-innocent-but-actually-a-satanic smile stretches longer, "Why don't let Kuroko join us too? I mean, he becomes a model too," he flicks the kid's nose button.

We are blinking for awhile.

"OH! WHAT A GREAT IDEA, IMAYOSHI-SAN! I AGREE!" Kise's eyes sparkle like a kid just got his candy.

"HELL NO!" I shout, totally disagree with the idea—it's a fucking crazy idea! Just no!

"Awww~" Imayoshi's face crumples up, "Why not? Come on. With this, we don't have to watch over him. And Kuroko can experience something new today."

Kise nods quickly, "Yeah, yeah, Kasamatsu-senpai! Kurokocchi is very cute! I'm sure he can do it!"

I breathe a sigh, "No… means no! And Imayoshi, you just want to get more commission, right? So, no!" I don't want to pay him for this kid.

The bespectacled guy shakes his head, "No, no, no. Don't get it wrong, Kasamatsu. I'll do it free for this little guy," he pinches the kid's cheek, "In fact, I'm willing to do for free for today's photograph session if you let Kuroko join too."

My eyes go huge, "Are you serious?!" Heck, he's doing this just for this kid. A golden chance. But I can't help feeling suspicious. 'Cause this guy always plots something.

I hum a little, thinking. Then, I stare at the blue haired kid.

But, this is a rare chance! As long as it doesn't risk my career or Kise's, I'm cool with it—despite it's a suggestion from the most evil guy in this world!

"Fine!"

Finally, I said it.

* * *

Shit! I have to admit, this Kuroko kid is really cute. I don't know why but my heart's thumping crazily against my ribcage seeing him in that angel suit!—coincidentally, today's theme is cupid angel for next magazine cover, special for Valentine's day.

Somehow, his teal—or, I could say baby blue—hair matches perfectly with that white goddess dress. Not to mention, those small wings and that daffodils ring crowning his head make him even cuter! And—and Kise—an angel too, looks great as usual. Bet he looks even better than Poseidon—carries him in his arms as if that Kuroko kid is his…

…child?!

What, am I blushing?! For real?!

"Ai~ someone's blushing~" Imayoshi puts his arm around my shoulder with a camera in his right hand.

I slap his hand away, "Don't touch me," then I shout to snap out my startled crews, "Let's get started! Time is money!"

…

And surprisingly, that kid's good—no, he's great! A god!

The way he acts, poses, smiles—they are beyond great! He's acting so natural! All he does is smile, laugh, hug Kise and sometimes, blush too! He throws his arms up in the air while Kise carries him and spins around. They both are giving out delighted laughter. As if they're in absolute bliss. I must say, that Kuroko kid's laughter is music to my ears. It gives me peace and puts a smile on my face.

"'kay! Done! Thank you so much for your hard work!" Imayoshi announces, putting down his camera.

I glance at my wristwatch—wow, it's already late?!—and Kise comes closer with Kuroko in his arms, "That was fun, Kasamatsu-senpai!" he says with a broad grin.

Kuroko says nothing but panting. Probably tired from those poses. I can't help but ruffle his teal lock, "Give him something to drink, Kise. And help him change. I'll wait you guys outside and ride you guys home," I tell the blonde kid.

Kise beams radiantly, tilting his head a bit, giving me _that_ puppy eyes again, "Can Kurokocchi join us again?"

Sighing, I peer at said kid, then I turn away, "I'll think about it," I murmur.

And I swear I hear Kise shout happily behind me.

* * *

When I wake up from my deep sleep the next morning, I got a phone call from Kise.

He says, "Kasamatsu-senpai… help me…! Aominecchi's… got me…"

Then I hear another voice in background, "You shithead, Kise! Imayoshi-san told me Tetsu got a photo shoot yesterday! Who let you do that?! I'll kill y—!"

—**Beep, beep, beep—**

Staring at my phone in disbelief, I rack my brain. I don't know what's going on, but I do know that sly fox's behind this thing. He did this on purpose! He—!

"IMAYOSHI!"

* * *

**weirdgrammar: hehehehehehehehehehehehehe...**

**MIDORIMA: What's he laughing at?  
**

**KISE: I dunno... (ーー;)  
**

**AOMINE: KISE!  
**

**KISE: Argh! Aominecchi is here! Run!  
**

**MURASAKIBARA: *munches* *munches* Review~  
**


	12. Lalalala

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.**

**INSPIRED FROM: Cheshire cat.  
**

**SUMMARY: It's Kuroko's belated birthday party.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a crazy group…

(ㅇㅁㅇ) !

Oh, wait. This is not the correct setting. We are in 21st century, not King Arthur's ages. I took a wrong script. Where's the real script? Ah, found it. Sorry about that. Let's start over again.

Hi, my name is Himuro Tatsuya, now holding a role as the narrator of this chapter. I shall ask the author to give me commission for doing this. Oh, by the way, I won't reveal my actual role in this fanfic. Not yet. What people say—secrets make a man a man. (`_^)

Hm~? Why I must introduce myself? Because you aren't the only audience here, Taiga.

Anyway, shall we begin, Taiga?

* * *

One day, Kiseki no Sedai went for a stroll in the city. The hyper blond teenager and the over-sunbathed guy were bickering like usual. Our shooting pointer was holding a pink kitten doll as his lucky item. The childish tall guy was holding our main character's small hand; meanwhile, the scary little red emperor was eyeing his center enviously.

To kill his jealousy from blossoming in his heart, Akashi suddenly spoke up, "Let's go for karaoke!"

And it was a command, not a suggestion.

…

Poor Kiseki no Sedai! It was as much as they could do, following their captain's ultimate command, to sit in a small karaoke room, to see their captain smiling mischievously without knowing his true intention.

"Why are we here, Akashi?" Aomine asked, "You don't sing. Everyone knows that." Indeed, Akashi doesn't sing, because he can't sing—but everyone never talks about it.

"A great question, and I'm surprised it was from you—not Shintarou," he chuckled. "I was wondering if we could celebrate Tetsuya's belated birthday today. Because, apparently, there's a certain person totally forgot about it."

His simple answer gave everyone shock—the author's included. There was a heavy silence lingering in the air, until Kise broke it with his shriek.

"Kurokocchi's _belated _birthday?! That means we've missed it! NO!" cried the blond, sharply and sadly.

"It's Mine-chin's fault too," Murasakibara shoot a murderous look at said guy. "He supposed to know about this too."

Aomine gulped his saliva nervously. He had totally forgotten about it—his mind was filled with 'Kill Kise' mission lately.

"Don't sweat it. There's nothing we could do about this anymore. Past is past," Midorima adjusted his glasses. "And it seems that Kuroko doesn't mind about this either."

"I _do_ mind," Kuroko replied with a pout.

And here poor Aomine began to tremble again, a wave of fear sweeping over him. It wasn't because of Kise's or Murasakibara's anger frightened the life out of him, but it was Kuroko's. He'd witnessed Kuroko boiling with rage, and he wished not to see that again.

"Enough, we are here to have some fun," Akashi ruffled Kuroko's teal hair, wearing an exclusive sincere smile for him. "Shall we choose the song, Tetsuya?"

And their belated birthday party began…

…

"Yosh, it's my song!" Aomine pumped up his fist. "Gimme the mic, Kise!" he quickly snatched the microphone from the whining Kise.

Thus, he began to sing at top of his voice. Despite of the loud sound, Kuroko sat idly drinking his milkshake, because he couldn't comprehend a thing that his beloved brother was singing to him. So much for the brotherly-act effort.

"_You told me think about it, well I did._" Nevertheless, Aomine didn't stop. He continued to sing.

"_Now I don't wanna feel a thing anymore._"

"_I'm tired of begging for the things that I want._"

"_I'm over sleeping like a dog on the floor._"

"_Imagine living like a king someday_—the hell Akashi?!" his singing was interrupted when Akashi suddenly pulled the plug off its place. A _small smile _was played on his thin lips.

"Daiki, there's anything you'd like to discuss about? Like complains, or objections?" Akashi asked with a dangerous tone. "I _could_ take it into consideration." which was he wouldn't.

"Err… it's nothing. I think I'll pass," Aomine laughed half-heartedly, giving the microphone to the blond.

"Then, it's my turn~!" said Kise happily, pushing the button, then he coughedcon a little before starting.

"_Soshite kizuita toki ni kangaeteru no wa kimi wa koto de…_"

Murasakibara raised an eyebrow, ears perking up to listen to Kise. Even Aomine was wearing a serious look, trying to guess the song.

"_So re ga sugoku hazukashikattari_."

Midorima rubbed his chin, thinking 'He has a good voice' whilst Kuroko closed his eyes, smiling sweetly, relishing Kise's beautiful voice. Akashi tapped his foot; felt threatened with Kise's hidden talent.

"_Sugoku iyadattari omoete_."

At last Aomine snapped his finger and Murasakibara suddenly stopped chewing his snack. It seemed they'd got some ideas.

"_Sore wa boku ga kimochi wo tsutaeru koto ga kowai kara de_."

"_Mou sukoshi… mou suko_—OUCH! What's that for, Aominecchi?!" Kise rubbed his waist, sniffing sadly.

"Don't just skip to the chorus!" cried Aomine. "And why did you choose this song? What are, you are girl?!"

"What's wrong with singing a girl song?!" Kise went on eagerly. "I love the song! It's beautiful!"

As they continued squabbling, Murasakibara handed the microphone to his neighbor, Midorima, who was tired of listening to their useless never-ending argument. Midorima gave him a question look.

"Go on. Mido-chin's turn," said Murasakibara in a languid, sleepy voice.

"I refuse."

Murasakibara was exasperated with Midorima's answer, so he pushed the microphone on Midorima's cheek, eyebrows furrowing sharply.

"Go," the giant pouted.

The bespectacled knew it was pointless to argue with Murasakibara, hence, he resolved to follow his suggestion. One argument in this small room was more than enough for him. He didn't need another pointless argument. Moreover, with this childish giant.

Midorima took a deep breath and opened his mouth…

"_Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now_."

"_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same_."

"_When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down_."

"_Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name_."

Everyone stayed still. Aomine and Kise perched themselves on the sofa, leaning a little bit forward, watching Midorima sing. Akashi widened his heterochromatic eyes, shocked with Midorima's lovely voice. Murasakibara took this chance to pick Kuroko and sit him in his laps before resting his chin on Kuroko's head, smiling broadly from ear to ear. He'd known Midorima had a lovely voice and wanted to hear it himself. Kuroko nodded happily, following the rhythm of the song.

"_It all just sounds like oooooh…_"

"_Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize._"

"_That I should have bought you flowers._"

"_And held your hand._"

"_Should have gave you all my hours_."

"_When I had the chance_."

"_Take you to every party_."

"_Cause all you wanted to do was dance_."

"_Now my baby's dancing_."

"_But she's dancing with another man_."

It was Kise's hand that held out in front of Kuroko. A soft gaze danced in his yellow eyes, hoping the little one would take his hand. To his greatest delight, Kuroko took his hand and he happily pulled the little one up and started to dance with him. Seeing them dance in bliss brought a small smile to Aomine's face. A small laugh escaped Murasakibara.

But, not Akashi.

"_Although it hurts_."

"_I'll be the first to say that I was wrong_."

"_Oh, I know I'm probably much too late_."

"_To try and apologize for my mistakes_."

"_But I just want you to know_."

Midorima clenched his heart and closed his eyes and slowly breathed in, starting to sing in a very melancholy voice.

"_I hope he buys you flowers_."

"_I hope he holds your hand_."

"_Give you all his hours_."

"_When he has the chance_."

"_Take you to every party_."

"_Cause I remember how much you loved to dance_."

"_Do all the things I should have done_."

"_When I was your man_."

There was silence for some minutes. Everyone was breathing slowly, waiting patiently, until at last, our shooting pointer opened his eyes again, staring fondly at Kuroko, who was still in Kise's arms.

"_Do all the things I should have done_."

"_When I was your man_."

By at this time, Kise suddenly burst into tears, crying endlessly, "It's beautiful, Midorimacchi! It's like listening to an angel singing!"

"I'm… not… it's just…" stuttered the bespectacled boy.

"Heee~ Midorima's blushing," said Aomine, putting on a Cheshire smile.

"Blushing~ Mido-chin's blushing~" repeated Murasakibara.

As there seemed to be no end of those teasing, he resorted to turning away whilst handing Murasakibara the microphone back.

"Ah~ my turn, it seems," Murasakibara sprung on his feet and clutched the microphone.

"_Twinkle twinkle little star_."

"_How I wonder what you are_."

"_Up above the world so high_."

"_Like a diamond in the sky_."

"_Star light_."

"_Star bright_."

"_The first star I see tonight_."

"_I wish I may, I wish I might_."

"_Have the wish I wish tonight_."

"WAIT, Murasakibara," cried Aomine. "Why twinkle twinkle little star?!"

"'Cause it's easy, duh," replied Murasakibara nonchalantly. "And you're interrupting my song."

"Woah~" said Kise.

"Why, Kise?" Midorima asked, being inquisitive.

"This is my first time I listened 'Star light' part. Since I always ended the song till 'Like a diamond in the skies'," answered the blond.

"What? Everyone knows there's—"

"Really, ah?" Aomine suddenly interrupted.

Here Midorima couldn't help but feel bad for his teammates. What did their kindergarten teachers teach them? What they learned during their elementary school?

"I don't feel like singing anymore," whined the giant. "Here, Aka-chin! Your turn."

Akashi took the microphone proudly, smiling evilly, eyeing the belated birthday boy. He began to think, 'If they could do it, then I CAN do it! I can impress my little angel too!'

Confidently, Akashi opened his mouth…

"What do you want from me? Just let me breathe a little."

"What do you want to see? Me ni mieru mono?"

"What do you want to believe? Still nothing can settle."

"Hold on your words you say. It's no good."

"Ano~ Akashicchi, what are you doing?" Kise hastily interrupted.

"Singing, of course," said Akashi in a tone of displeased, sharply and angrily.

"Wow, I thought you were giving a speech," said Aomine, letting out small chuckles.

"Ne~ Aka-chin, please stop. I'm afraid the windows will break later," whispered Murasakibara softly.

"Wait, Mura—" screamed Midorima.

However, it was too late. The little emperor had taken their words seriously and resolved to kill them. A dark aura was radiating, consuming the small karaoke room. Kise leapt to Aomine's side, twining his arms around Aomine's neck, screaming. Murasakibara mouthed 'Whoopsy daisie~' whilst Midorima stood aghast.

Akashi took a step forward, eyes glaring, visually devouring his prey.

Until he felt someone tugged his sleeve.

"Tetsuya?"

"Please do not kill them. It's my birthday party, right?" said the little one.

Akashi remained looking thoughtfully at Kuroko for a minute, trying to pry out Kuroko's usual blank expression; he found this a very difficult task to do despite having Emperor eyes. However, Kuroko's face suddenly broke into a smile, and it surprised him that he decided to let his pawns go this time.

"Fine," Akashi breathed a sigh.

Everyone let out a deep sigh.

"So, we still haven't sung birthday song yet," Akashi said, clapping once. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Seeeno—" Akashi counted.

"_Happy birthday to you_."

"_Happy birthday to you_."

"_Happy birthday to Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Tetsu/Tetsuya_."

"_Happy birthday to you~_"

"Thank you, onii-chan-tachi. Seijurou-niichan, thank you for the party," said Kuroko, smiling radiantly.

This time everyone was startled. Kise quickly covered his nose to stop the nosebleed. Aomine covered his red-heated face with his hands, biting the bottom lip. Midorima immediately turned away. Murasakibara stopped munching his snack, staring at the kid in disbelief and Akashi…

Akashi was lying on the couch, eyes closed, a content smile played on his thin lips, as if happiness was brimming over his heart.

There was silence in the room, until Midorima's voice shattered it.

"Hey, what's this?" Midorima picked up a magazine, which was hidden under the table.

"Why Tetsu's on the cover?" Aomine asked, peering closer over Midorima's shoulder.

"Eh?! Isn't this supposed to be released next month?!" screamed Kise, pointing at the magazine. It was the magazine that Kise and Kuroko had a photo shoot session together—the one which Kuroko was in angel dress.

"What is the meaning of all this, Ryouta?" said Akashi in a dangerous tone.

"Not fair! Ki-chin had a chance to take pictures together with Kuro-chin! I want too!" Murasakibara remarked.

"Kise—not only those pics, but a cover too?" Aomine clamped his teeth together.

"You know, it's not fair for me too," said Midorima.

"Wait! I can explain," pleaded Kise. "Kurokocchi, help me!"

"I wanna give Momoi-neechan a call. Good luck, Ryouta-niichan," Kuroko set on his foot and vanished.

* * *

And that is how it ended. Was it a good story? Or, I, as the narrator, have ruined the story without realizing it? Hahaha, if I really did ruin it, please forgive me, Taiga, and the audience, too. (ーー゛)

Kiseki no Sedai, a bunch of crazy and ridiculous people. And there's Kuroko Tetsuya standing in the middle of crazy people. How he could survive so far, it's a great mystery to me too.

Listen to my words, Taiga. One day, you'll meet this boy named Kuroko again. And that time, always cherish him and be with him. However, he'll always be guarded by his over-protective brothers, so brace yourself.

Good night, Taiga. Close your eyes and sleep.

And good night to audience too.

Till then…

* * *

**KISE: Woah, you update it pretty quick this time! ((((（0◇0）))))**

**weirdgrammar: 'coz, there's a certain person said I forgot about Kuroko's birthday.  
**

**AKASHI: Are you talking about me, weirdgrammar?  
**

**weirdgrammar: Anyway, those songs above, they're my favorites; 1) King for a day—Pierce The Veil ft. Kellin Quinn. 2) Mou Sukoshi****—**Atsumi Saori. 3) When I was your man**—**Bruno Mars. 4) Twinkle twinkle little star**—**Kai (you should've known this song). 5) Liar**—**One Ok Rock.  


**AKASHI: How dare you ignore me?!  
**

**weirdgrammar: Oh, hi Kise~  
**

**EVERYONE: KISE/RYOUTA/KI-CHAN!  
**

**MOMOI & KUROKO: REVIEW~  
**


	13. Food & Kissu!

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.**

**INSPIRED FROM: Not telling you this time, or the gov might kill me.**

**SUMMARY: It's Chinese New Year!**

* * *

"早安 (Zao an), Tetsuya!" I say, earning a few blinks from Daiki and Ryouta. Tetsuya just nods—I know he doesn't understand me either.

But, somehow, Daiki is the first one who recovers and says, "早安 (Zao an), Akashi." And Ryouta immediately hunches up his shoulders, face turning pale.

"Wow, you do know Chinese," my eyes fly open in surprise, but I manage to keep my smile.

"I did speak Chinese in 'chapter 7: Happy New Year 2013!' remember?" Daiki says.

I let myself smirk, "I still can't believe Daiki really knows Chinese."

He furrows his eyebrows, "Bu yao xiao kan wo! (Hey, don't look down on me!)"

Ryouta's still pale, but manage to hold my shoulders with his shaking hands, "Enough. Please… No more alien language…-ssu."

Daiki knocks Ryouta's head a little, "It's Chinese, idiot."

Finally, Atsushi and Shintarou appear—that pink turtle must be Shintarou's lucky item—when I'm just about to tell them my agenda for today. And seems Atsushi brings the _item_ that I requested two days ago. Well done, my puppet!

"早安 (zao an), Atsushi, Shintarou," and Shintarou's reaction is just like Ryouta's. As pale as snow white.

"Why you speak in Chinese, Aka-chin?" Atsushi's question gives Shintarou more shock, can't believe he actually knows which language I'm speaking. "And Mido-chin, there's a _bi~~g_ difference between idiot and childish," he adds, directing the statement to Shintarou.

Shintarou can't help but gape.

I give out small chuckles, "Brilliant question, Atsushi! Since today is Chinese New Year, we shall speak in Chinese, eat Chinese cuisine and celebrate it like Chinese people! Thus, I've ordered some Chinese clothes, and booked a Chinese restaurant just for us! Be grateful, my slaves!" I cross my arms over my chest, "—except for Tetsuya. He's my beloved little brother, that is," I say confidently.

"Wow, I must say that I'm very happy, Akashi," Daiki speaks in a flat monotone, but it rises to another octave drastically, "But, what the hell with that _'my slaves'_?! I'm not your slave, Shorty!"

**SNIP!**

"ARGH! My front hair!" Daiki covers his forehead, "Kise, Kise, does it look shorter?! Tell me! Tell me!" Daiki shakes Ryouta's body.

"Watch your mouth, Daiki," I smile _radiantly_.

"Anyway, cool, Akashicchi!" Kise faces me instead, pushing Aomine away. "You know Chinese. Wow! That's beyond cool-ssu!" Kise's eyes are sparkling.

I ignore Ryouta—but, I do concede that I _am_ cool—and take out a small red changshan from the bag Atsushi brought and show it to Tetsuya, "You'll look great in this Chinese dress, Tetsuya." He retrieves it from me while I continue, "And this is your scarf, afraid if you'll get cold later." Tetsuya just nods again.

"And this is for Atsushi," I put some clothes—red changshan and scarf too—on his hands.

"The others, take the clothes yourself," I say.

"Hey, what's with this difference in treatment, huh?" Daiki scoffs, "Tetsu-cist and Murasakibara-cist!"

"Daiki, those words are not existed and don't simply borrow words from ra-'cist'. Grammar Nazis will torture you with their grammar rules," I remind him. One grammar mistake on your essay, you'll get red mark. One grammar mistake on FB, may god bless you. Really.

"Don't worry, don't worry. That only happens on Internet, not here, not now," Daiki fishes another red changshan and scarf out of the bag, "Hey, Akashi, don't tell me they are all red?"

I just flash him a smile.

"No!" Shintarou shakes his head, "I can't wear this! Not today-nanodayo!" He takes a few steps backwards, body trembling.

"Why?" I frown, giving him a question look.

"Because Oha-Asa said red is an unlucky color for me today!...nanodayo…" his voice trails off at the end of his sentence, eyes casting to nowhere but obviously mine!

My frown deepens, "I couldn't care less about your Oha-Asa today. My orders are _absolute_, and I know you're well aware of it, Shintarou. When I said you wear red, means you must wear it," my scissor and Emperor eyes gleam in the dark aura. If you oppose me, I will kill you no matter who you are. Even if it's Shintarou, one of my precious pawns!

"Fi…fine," finally, he gives up.

I wear my toothy smile back, "Great! Let's get changed, shall we?!" and glance at Tetsuya.

I'm going to take tons of Tetsuya's pictures today!

…

"Wow, this is so damn cool!" Daiki says with eyes wide open looking at the restaurant. With Forbidden City design-like, red walls and golden dragons on the roof act as focus point for the huge Chinese restaurant.

"I bet it's suuuuuuper expensive too-ssu!" Ryouta turns his head to right, to left, up and down, admiring the restaurant.

"You don't have to be worried about the expanses, I'll take care of it," I give them an assuring smile, but they reply with skeptical looks. I heave a sigh. "Look, this is our first time celebrating Chinese New Year. And I want Tetsuya to experience new things and know about others' cultures. Also, we need to take a break sometimes, don't you think?"

Atsushi hums a little, "I don't mind as long as it tastes good." Great, a supportive puppet! I need more supports!

Tetsuya tugs my sleeve, "Thank you, Seijuro-niichan." My heart stops beating for awhile.

Yes! I know it'd work! The small red changshan and the red scarf accentuate his radiant smile! Even Aphrodite's smile isn't this beautiful! If the death seduces me right now, I'd have died in happiness, smiling broadly from ear to ear.

"Hurm… if Tetsu said so," Daiki rubs his neck, still look dubious with the idea. He enters the restaurant anyway. And Ryouta tails him with uncertain look on his face. I eye Shintarou over my shoulder. He lets out a sigh.

"I still feel bad about this-nanodayo, Akashi," he says. I just smile at him.

…

We sit at the round table in a private room, hidden from people. I sit next to Tetsuya, and Tetsuya next to Daiki, Daiki to Ryouta, Ryouta to Shintarou, Shintarou to Atsushi and Atsushi to me. The meals; hot pot, dishes of meats; namely pork, duck and chicken, raw fish salad, noodles, seafood, Niangao or Chinese New Year pudding; are already served on the table; ready to be devoured by impatient Atsushi, who keeps eyeing on the food.

"Hold out your chopstick," I command, "Gong Xi Fa Cai! May we have a great year!"

They shout, "Yes, sir!"

"ITADAKIMASU~!" I guess we still stick on our tradition. I help Tetsuya with noodles while Daiki's trying to steal some duck breast from Ryouta. Ryouta yelps and pulls his meal away from Daiki's reach. Atsushi's using his towering body to lean across the table for some meats and pudding. Shintarou decides to take anything near to him and maintains his composure. Not forget about his purple turtle too, which sitting near to his bowl—doesn't he feel worried about that doll getting dirtied?

"Do you want some meats, Tetsuya?" I ask and he nods cutely. I take a small meat and hold it in front of Tetsuya, "Here, say 'Aaaah'."

Tetsuya bites the meat, covers his mouth with his small hands and his eyes go wide, "It tastes nice, Seijuro-niichan!"

"You want more?" I raise an eyebrow. He nods again. I gladly use the chance and feed my little angel as much as he wants. Oh my… this feeling… Is so great… Feeding my beloved little angel… The way he nods… The way he chews… Ah~ Nothing can be compared to this fee—

"An airplane is landing~!" A long hand reaches out over my shoulder and shoves a pudding into Tetsuya's mouth. Tetsuya seems surprised. I glance over.

ATSUSHI!

"I wanna feed Kuro-chin too~" he rests his head over mine, pressuring my body as not to let me move too much. Atsushi scoops another pudding with his spoon, bites it a bit before feeding Tetsuya. My eyes widen.

"HEY, THAT'S AN INDIRECT KISS!" Daiki shouts, as if he could read my mind—I assure myself it's a coincidence. Daiki grasps Tetsuya's chin, urging the little angel to face him, and shoves him noodles, "Clean your mouth with this!"

Ryouta suddenly pushes Daiki away, "Hey, you're choking Kurokocchi-ssu! Here, water!" He lifts up Tetsuya's head, and pours—literally!—it into Tetsuya's small mouth. Tetsuya blanches. They are killing him!

A hand pulls Tetsuya away from the crazy boys, namely Daiki and Ryouta, and pats gently Tetsuya's back, "You guys are killing him-nanodayo!" Shintarou's yells, "Here, have some water. Drink it slowly," he hands Tetsuya a glass of water. Tetsuya coughs a little and recovers. Colors fill his face again. Using scarf, Shintarou wipes Tetsuya's face.

Tetsuya cracks a small smile.

I've had enough!

**SPLASH!**

Shintarou's green hair is dripping wet. I laugh with a flat tone, "I apologize for my slippery hand, Shintarou," which is actually I didn't feel sorry at all.

Shintarou takes three plates and throws them towards me. I duck it effortlessly. However, unfortunate for Atsushi, Ryouta and Daiki, the plates hit them instead. I give small evil chuckles.

Daiki grabs anything within his reach, and chucks them angrily. Ryouta snatches a metal plate to cover his so-called pretty face. Atsushi leans across table to catch me but to no avail. I kick Atsushi's leg to trip him down and he staggers a little before crushing Ryouta with his tall body. Daiki jumps over the table, crashing everything in his way, and lashes out for Shintarou, pounding him down to the floor.

It's a huge mess! Atsushi's still throwing some broken plates to get me. Ryouta's already fainted on the floor, eyes spinning. Daiki's chasing after Shintarou around the table like cat chasing rat.

Foods are flying. Plates are crashing. They're screaming. And I'm laughing.

Until the manager shows up with Tetsuya standing beside him. We all freeze.

And the manager faints.

* * *

After the incident, a sudden phone call from my dad surprises me.

"Never let your possessiveness empower your envy, Seijuro," he says.

Oh, he knows.

* * *

**MIDORIMA: Indeed, Akashi is the worst once his jealousy's got him.**

**AKASHI: You're talking about me, Shintarou?**

**MURASAKIBARA: Mido-chin, run!**

**KISE: But, first, please get off me, Murasakibaracchi. I'm dying here. (-~-|||)**

**AOMINE: Wait up, Murasakibara! You stole Tetsu's first kiss!**

**KUROKO: Review and Happy Chinese New Year for those who celebrate it.**


	14. The little tiger

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.**

**INSPIRED FROM: People's reviews... (Ah, Seicchin, sorry in advance.)**

**SUMMARY: キタ━━━(゜∀゜)━━━! He's here!  
**

**NOTE: Takes place before the Kiseki no Sedai CHATROOM.**

* * *

I met him when I was playing basket.

He was standing there, looking at me, with his bright red eyes.

* * *

I was playing alone again.

My friends always forgot about me. They were playing with each other while waiting for their papa and mama taking them home.

Seijuro-niichan said it's because I have a very weak presence—and I didn't understand what he said.

But, I didn't mind. Seijuro-niichan told me it's a gift from gods. And I believe in him. As long as I have my onii-chan-tachi playing with me, everything is fine.

Yes, it's fine.

It's fine.

…

Or maybe… not at all.

I want to play with them.

I want to be their friends.

I don't want to be alone.

Daiki-niichan, I'm lonely here.

Seijuro-niichan? Atsushi-niichan? Shintarou-niichan? Ryouta-niichan?

Where are you? Wanna play.

I'm alo—

"Hey, why are you playing alone?" I was surprised hearing a voice. I looked to my right. And I saw a red haired boy with very scary face. He was standing on the other side of the gate.

Daiki-niichan once said, 'don't talk with strangers'. So, I moved a bit, holding my basketball tightly. "Onii-chan said don't talk with bad guys!"

"Bad guys always give candy, and I don't have any candy. So, I'm not a bad guy."

"Atsushi-niichan always gives me his candy, but he's a good guy! And you have a scary face."

"Tiger is also scary, but not a bad guy."

"Tiger is an animal."

"It's same."

Then, we stopped talking. I wanted to ask his name but I was too scared. What should I do?

"I think your friends are the bad one. They don't let you play with them," he said, pointing at my classmates.

"No, they aren't bad people," I shook my head: "Seijuro-niichan said it's because my presence is too weak."

"What present? Candy?"

"Presence. Not present," I said. "They can't notice or see me."

"Oh, that's bad! Cannot playing with your friends is bad!" he shouted. "It's same like you aren't allowed to eat cheeseburger for a day!"

I didn't understand why he said cheeseburger, but I did know it wasn't a good thing. I don't like bad things. No one likes bad things. Bad things could hurt you. And I don't like getting hurt too.

It… hurts.

"Bad things are bad!" he climbed up the gate and jumped over: "So, I'll play with you today!"

"Eh?"

"The name's Kagami Taiga," he punched his chest: "6 years old, from Licht class, Seirin Kindergarten! Nice to meet you! You?"

"Uhm… I'm…" I wasn't sure what should I say. But then, I saw his smile and it made me happy too, so I told him: "I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, 6 years old, from Umbra class, Teikou Kindergarten."

"So, you like basket?" he looked at my basketball in my hands.

"Uhm hum," I nodded. "I love basketball. Daiki-niichan showed it to me."

"This Daiki-niichan… Is he your brother?"

"You could say that. And he's good at playing basketball."

"I have a brother too; Tatsuya-nii. He's also good at playing basket. And he taught me how to play basket!" he smiled. "So, that makes me a good basketball player too!"

"Ne, Kagami-kun. Let's play together!"

That day, we played until my teacher called my name.

* * *

The next day, Kagami-kun came again, climbing up the gate without telling anyone about it. He told me he wanted to teach me how to shoot. I was happy because I didn't have to bother onii-chan-tachi anymore.

"Your shooting sucks," Kagami-kun said, spinning the basketball.

"What is 'sucks'?" I asked.

"Hm~ bad. Means bad thing."

"Here, I'll show you," Kagami-kun dribbled the ball, then jumped and suddenly, the ball flew beautifully into the ring. I was surprised. The ball bounced back to him.

"Amazing, Kagami-kun~ Show me how you do it!" I ran and caught his hand.

"I did show you how, right?"

I tilted my head a bit, confused with his answer: "But, I don't understand how you do it."

He seemed shocked, then hummed a little, "Just… push it with your wrist…?" and again the ball went into the ring again.

"…Still don't understand…" I was confused. Couldn't he give a better explanation?

"Feel the ball! Feel it!" he pushed the ball to me, and then stood behind me, held my hands to help me shoot. "Look up at the hoop. Aim…" he raised his hands, bringing my hands along. "…and release the ball!"

And it went in!

"Kagami-kun, it went in!" I turned to him. "I scored a goal!"

"Yeah, your first point! Congrats, Kuroko!"

And we high-fived together.

"Kuroko-kun, Aomine-kun is here to fetch you!" my teacher shouted as she walked closer. "Eh, who are you?" she asked Kagami-kun. "You're not from this kindergarten, are you?"

"Uhm, I'm from Seirin Kindergarten. Not far from here," he answered.

"What are you doing here, boy?" she asked again. "You shouldn't be here."

"Eh? But, Kuroko's lonely!" Kagami-kun shouted. "His friends don't wanna play with him! So, I must take the responsibility to play with him! If not, he'd be sad!"

"You can play again tomorrow. Now, you must go back to your kindergarten before I call your guardian to fetch you."

"Kuroko…"

"It's okay, Kagami-kun," I smiled at him. "I've had fun today. We can play again tomorrow."

Kagami-kun was quiet for awhile. Then, he sighed: "Fine, I'll come back again tomorrow. Bye, Kuroko."

It was sad watching him leave. But, that was enough for that day. We still had tomorrow.

* * *

We played again and again and again.

Every day.

We'd never missed our meeting—usually after the classes had ended. He'd climb the gate and I'd be there waiting for him. We played like usual—one-on-one.

However, that evening, we didn't realize it was already late.

"Kagami-kun, I think we are already late," I told him.

"Aiya~ my brother is gonna scold me again later," Kagami-kun rubbed his neck, the ball on his hips.

I felt bad for making Kagami-kun as a bad boy: "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun. Because of me, you will get scolded by your brother. I'm a bad boy." I really didn't mean it.

"Huh? Wait, Kuroko. You're not a bad boy! You didn't hurt me and you even play with me, so you're not a bad boy!"

"Bu—!"

"I come here to play with you," he passed the ball to me. "You're fun, not like others. And I will not forgive you if you say you're a bad boy. 'Coz I know you're a good boy!"

"Kagami-kun…"

"Or you don't like to play with me anymore? That's why you said you're a bad boy, so I will never come here again?" he asked. His eyes were sharp looking at me, and I didn't like it. It was scary. Like he was angry at me.

"No! Kagami-kun! NO!" I held his hand and the ball bounced away. "I like playing basket with Kagami-kun. I want to play with Kagami-kun every day. But, I don't want Kagami-kun's brother scolds Kagami-kun because of me!"

"Oh~ so, you really want me to come here and play with you until evening every day?"

I nodded.

"But, you want me to go home early every day?"

I nodded again.

"That's hard. I'm not like Son Goku who can teleport himself," he said.

And I blushed and pulled my hand away.

"Well, how about this?" he took the ball. "We play for few minutes on weekdays, but on weekends, we play until we're tired?"

I looked at him, my eyes were huge. Then, I nodded happily, returned back the smile: "Yes, Kagami-kun. That sounds fun."

But, I wanted to ask him something. I twiddled my thumbs nervously then I glanced up.

"Uhm, Kagami-kun. Do… do you like playing basket with me?" I shouted.

Kagami-kun was already running and dribbling the ball, and then jumped as high as he could. I didn't know why, but it seemed there were beautiful white wings behind him, spreading proudly, as Kagami floated in the sky, then he dunked the ball in!

Kagami landed on his feet and faced me, smiling broadly.

"Of course I like playing with you. You're my friend!"

My eyes were hurt. They were sting. I really didn't know what was happening to me. But, I really felt like crying even though I wasn't sad or hurt. I wanted to say something, but Daiki-niichan's voice stopped me.

"Ah, your brother is here already. I guess I should go first!" he waved at me and ran.

"See you again, Kagami-kun!" I shouted, but he'd gone already.

Daiki-niichan tapped my shoulder, his face looked so worried: "Hey, Tetsu. I'm sorry I'm late." Then, his voice changed, "That kid, he bullied you, didn't he?"

"No, Daiki-niichan. He's my friend."

"Really? Che, somehow, I kinda don't like him," Daiki-niichan picked up the ball and held out his hand: "Come, let's go home."

I took his hand happily, "Ok!"

"Hey, Tetsu. You seem extremely happy today. Something good happened?" Daiki-niichan held my hand tightly.

"Something good happened…huh?" I looked at the road.

"_Of course, I like playing with you. You're my friend!"_

"Yes, something like that."

"Good to see you smiling. I was really scared if you felt lonely all this time," Daiki-niichan sighed.

"Nope. Not anymore."

Daiki-niichan just looked at me. I smiled back at him so he'd know that I was fine.

"Ne~ Daiki-niichan, can I meet and play with my new friend again?"

"HUH?!"

* * *

**AOMINE: He's here!**

**KISE: キタ━━━(゜ヮ゜||)━━━!**

**AKASHI: Tsk!**

**MURASAKIBARA: Noooooo~~~ KURO-CHIN!**

**MIDORIMA: I pity Kagami. He's gonna die.**

**KAGAMI: What did I do?!**

**weirdgrammar: Ignore them, Kagami.**

**KUROKO: weirdgrammar-san, you're trembling.**

**AKASHI: Because he has exam next week.**

**weirdgrammar: Akashi, you promised me you wouldn't tell them!**

**MIDORIMA: It seems he won't be able to update for awhile.**

**weirdgrammar: ::POOF::**


	15. Guardians

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.**

**INSPIRED FROM: My bro—he got sick, LOL!**

**SUMMARY: Kuroko's sick!**

* * *

"Atsushi, where's Daiki? He's late again," Akashi folds his arms and a jacket drapes loosely on his shoulders.

"Saa…" the giant replies in sleepy voice before stuffing his favorite Maiubo into his mouth: "Hee hihnt hell mhe eitheh (he didn't tell me either)."

"Shintarou, do you know anything about this?" Akashi turns to see Shintarou scoring another 3-pointer.

The megane adjusts his glasses: "No. I know nothing."

The heterochromatic eyed captain puffs a breath: "Daiki isn't here. Ryouta too. I wonder where they are." Then, absentmindedly pouts, "And I didn't get to see Tetsuya either."

Midorima, who's watching his captain whine—that's a rare occasion for Teikou—is even more shocked to see his sadist, twisted captain pouting like a kid.

"Akashicchi—!" A voice is heard from the door of the gym.

"Speaking about the devil, he shall appear," Akashi murmurs. "Mind telling me why you are late today?" he puts on his stern look back.

Resting his hands on his knees, Kise bends forward, still huffing and puffing: "Uhm… sorry… Got an emergency…"

"What emergency?"

"I was going back from my detention—hehe, I forgot to bring my math homework. Whoospie-daisie~" Kise manages to wink playfully before getting back into serious mode. "Then, suddenly my fans surrounded me! And I almost died when they jostled me! You know, it was like hell! And—"

"—Ryouta, if that's the only reason why you are late, then I have to punish you," Akashi's tone is cold, his scissors gleam dangerously before Kise's eyes.

Kise frantically waves his hands in defense: "No! Wait, Akashicchi! I do have a reasonable excuse-ssu! I mean, after my fans—" Kise quickens up his pace when Akashi sways the scissors in front of him. "—pushed me or something like that, I got a phone call from Aominecchi telling me that Kurokocchi is sick-ssu!"

The sentence 'Kurokocchi is sick' echoes loudly through the gym. Akashi stops playing with his scissors, Murasakibara stops munching his snack and a ball falls off Midorima's hands.

"You could've said it much earlier, Ryouta!" Akashi shouts at top of his lungs.

"Er… sorry…?"

"You're an idiot…nanodayo."

"Ne~ Aka-chin, what to do?"

"We're going to Daiki's house. Now!"

…

"Hey, Tetsu, be strong, 'kay?" Aomine puts a damp towel over Kuroko's small forehead. Seeing his—beloved—little brother pant and become paler than usual due to cold makes worry tighten his chest.

Geez, he can't call his mom and calling Momoi isn't an option either because she's out from reach. Asking help from Imayoshi is out from his option since he's working—moreover, Aomine really doesn't want to deal with him. He's a sly fox. And now, he really doesn't know what to do to make his brother feel better.

Suddenly, the bell rings, snapping him out from his thoughts. Aomine curses inwardly and swears to punch the unwelcomed visitor in his face for disturbing him and Kuroko. Hell, Kuroko needs some rest today!

"You better run now before I punch your—" he breaks off his warning when his eyes meet the heterochromatic one.

"I learned from Ryouta that Tetsuya is sick. So let me in," nevertheless, he brushes past Aomine without waiting for his permission.

"Hey, don't just barge in—" Aomine's saying is cut off when Murasakibara harshly pushes forward, almost making him stumble, while murmuring 'Tadaiima~', causing Aomine to shout 'This is not your home!' Even worst, Midorima and Kise join the forces and literally drag—pushing—him to his own room.

"Tetsuya!" Akashi cries as he sprints towards the sick boy. "Are you okay?! Does it hurt?! Answer me, Tetsuya!"

"Kuro-chin~ Kuro-chin, don't die yet! You haven't celebrated my birthday yet!"

"Murasakibara! Don't say such things! He's not dying-nanodayo! And Kuroko, hang on! I promise I'll do anything to save you!"

"Uwaaaah~ Kurokocchi, if I really had a magic, I'd have taken the pain away from Kurokocchi~~~"

Aomine, on the other hand, stares at his teammates in disbelief. This is his first time watching them acting so childish—seems he never took a notice that he and his teammates were _always_ acting childish and fooling around Kuroko before.

"I must perform CPR now!" Akashi suggests, giving Aomine an utter shock! "Ready, Tetsuya. I'll save you now!" he brings his face closer to Kuroko's.

"Nooooo~~~~~~!" Murasakibara twines his arms around Akashi's waist and pulls him away from Kuroko. "I cannot let Aka-chin do that to Kuro-chin! I'll get jealous!"

"Okay! Then, I'll do it!" Kise offers, pulling his sleeve and licking his upper lip excitedly.

Warning rings loudly in Aomine's head 'Danger, danger! Kise's attacking!' when he sees the blond climb up his bed. Out of pure reflex, Aomine kicks Kise off his bed: "Hell no I'll let that happen! Over my dead body first!"

Akashi's still struggling to peel himself off Murasakibara while the giant tightens his embrace, crying 'No! Cannot let Aka-chin go or else Aka-chin will kiss Kuro-chin!' Kise and Aomine are rolling on the floor, competing who's stronger as their voices fill the atmosphere.

"ENOUGH!" Midorima's had enough. "Kuroko just catches cold! He doesn't need any CPR-nanodayo!" he, then, brushes Kuroko's face with his fingers. "Even Kuroko feels uncomfortable listening to your fights and arguments!"

They peer over closer to see Kuroko's face. And guilt clenches their hearts when Midorima's words are proven true: Kuroko doesn't feel comfortable at all! The small boy's face is twisted and he mumbles something incoherent. Silently, they land their butts on the floor, head hanging low—even Akashi remains quiet.

"Okay, let's do something useful," Akashi regains his composure and gets on his feet. "Shintarou, Daiki, look for any medicine for Tetsuya," he begins to give instructions: "Ryouta, stay here and watch over Tetsuya. Report if Tetsuya's condition getting worst. Atsushi and I, we'll cook porridge for Tetsuya."

The other four scream quickly: "NO!"

"Why?" Akashi raises an eyebrow.

"Well… how about Akashicchi watches over Kurokocchi? I'll help Murasakibaracchi," Kise suggests, wearing a fake smile.

"Uhm~ yeah. I think Ki-chin is right."

The little red king hums before nodding happily—watching the beloved angel? With pleasure!

"Dismiss now!"

With that, they dismiss.

…

The point shooter and the power forward of Teikou enter the kitchen. Midorima assesses the room carefully, earning a question from Aomine: "Oi, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Surprised that you do have a decent kitchen."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!"

"I said: nothing," Midorima shrugs nonchalantly.

Aomine clicks his tongue: "That's why I can't stand you."

"I didn't ask you to," Midorima swivels round to face Aomine. "Anyway, where you place your medicines?"

"In that drawer; pills and stuffs," Aomine points at the kitchen units. "And for kid's med, refrigerator."

Midorima proceeds to open the refrigerator, only shocked to see there are so many liquid medicines for kids. He turns facing Aomine: "Why there're so many liquid med?!"

The blue haired teen laughs sheepishly: "Yanno, I really hate pills—they taste awful, just like Satsuki's cooking. So my mom bought liquid med," then, his eyes sparkle. "My mom bought so many flavors! Like cherry, orange! I bet Murasakibara will get jealous when he finds out."

"What are you—you're a kid?! Aomine, you're in middle school, for God's sake! And no one will get jealous over medicines!" the megane shouts.

"Is that wrong?" the tanned boy just blinks.

Somehow, Midorima feels pity for Aomine's mother for having a giant childish son.

…

Kise's steps are light as they walk back from shopping. The shopping part's done, now they need to cook porridge for the little boy.

"Ne, ne, ne~ Does Murasakibaracchi know how to cook porridge?" the blond asks as they take their shoes off before entering the house and striding towards the kitchen.

"Hun~ porridge. Yeah, it's simple," the giant places the plastic bags on the counter top and shuffles past his blond teammate to get a pot.

"Tell me how~ tell me how~" Kise asks excitedly. Murasakibara swears he can see a dog tail wagging happily and doggie ears growing on Kise's head—or it's just his childish imagination.

"Seems Ki-chin wants to do it badly. So, here," Murasakibara pushes the pot to Kise. Kise blinks. The purple haired teen continues: "Rinse rice grains and then add some water. It's fine how much Ki-chin wants to add. I'll prepare some chicken meat."

"Uwah~~~ Cooking porridge for Kurokocchi! I'll do my best then-ssu!"

The small forward hums happily while rinsing the grains. He spins on his heels to put the pot on the stovetop. He lights the fire and observes Murasakibara adding some slices of chicken meat. Then, they perch themselves on the chairs waiting for the porridge.

"Murasakibaracchi is a great cook! Does Murasakibaracchi want to be a chef?" Kise starts a conversation.

"Honestly~" the center of Teikou bites an Oreo. "I never thought of it."

"Really?!"

"Yeah~ till I met Kuro-chin, that is."

"Wow, what happened?" Now, that's got Kise's interest. Kuroko's involved in this? Wow!

"Well~" Murasakibara drawls, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Remember our first Christmas cake?"

"Yeah, it was burnt! Haha~ tasted nice, though."

"That cake, it was the first cake that I baked with someone else. Usually, I'd bake alone 'cause I thought it'd troublesome to have people helping me," then, Murasakibara smiles. "But, baking with Kuro-chin was fun. And I thought I wanna be a pastry cook someday, so that I could bake with Kuro-chin again."

"Ah, I see," it's fun to see Murasakibara smiling. "Kurokocchi… Kurokocchi really changes our life, doesn't he?"

"Yeah~ and how about Ki-chin? I heard Ki-chin wants to be a pilot," Murasakibara takes another bite of an Oreo.

"That's another story, Murasakibaracchi."

…

"Why taking so long?" Aomine asks impatiently once Murasakibara and Kise appear with a bowl of porridge.

"Gotta wait for the porridge," the purple haired giant strides towards the sick boy and hands the bowl to his captain.

As on cue, Akashi takes the bowl and puts on the table near to the bed. Aomine gently wakes Kuroko up and helps him to sit up, murmuring: "Sorry, but you have to eat something."

The sick boy rubs his eyes and squints when Akashi holds out a spoon of porridge in front of him after blowing it. He looks perplexed, but Akashi commands: "Eat this porridge," yet, his tone are gentle and light.

Reluctantly but obediently, Kuroko opens his mouth and slurps the food. Akashi breathes a sigh of relief seeing Kuroko eat the meal. He patiently feeds the sick boy despite Kuroko chews slowly.

To see their captain acting so kind and gentle towards Kuroko is a new sight for Kiseki no Sedai. However, none of them utters a word, since they really don't want to shatter the moment. Aomine still remembers Momoi's brought Kuroko into his life to fix his anger problem.

But, it seems that's not the only thing he fixes.

…

Finally, Kuroko wakes up from his slumber. He can't recall much. All he remembers is his oni-chan-tachi went crazy—they _are_ crazy—and made so much noise. Then, he recalls that Akashi fed him.

Kuroko turns around, surprised to see all his onii-chan-tachi are still there…

…and sleeping soundly.

Akashi still maintains his composure even though he's sleeping by folding his arms, leaning against the edge of the bed, slightly nodding. Murasakibara's sprawling on the floor as Aomine's using the giant's stomach as his pillow and his leg kicking Kise's face, who is hugging the grumpy Midorima.

Kuroko looks at the window. It's getting darker and darker. Then, the door slowly creaks open. It's Aomine's mother.

"Arara~ they're sleeping already. I guess I have to tell their parents that they're spending the night here," she chuckles softly. "Tetsuya, how are you?" she approaches the teal haired boy, slightly skipping to dodge his son's leg.

"Uh hum. I'm fine," Kuroko nods.

Aomine's mother brushes Kuroko's face with her fingers: "Great, you're alright. I was very worried when I read Daiki's texts."

"I'm very sorry for making you worry."

"Haha~ it's fine. I'm glad you're alright. In fact, I think I don't have to worry much about you anymore," she glances over her shoulder to see his son's teammates. "'Cause it seems that you have great guardians to watch over you."

Kuroko cracks a small smile: "Yeah, onii-chan-tachi are great guardians."

* * *

The next morning, they are surprised seeing Kuroko smile up at them, saying: "Ohaiyo and thank you so much, onii-chan-tachi."

And on the same bloody day, Aomine's mother racks her brains, finding any legit excuse to tell their parents how the hell their son could have major nosebleed.

* * *

**AOMINE: You're late, weirdgrammar!**

**weirdgrammar: Blame exams.**

**AKASHI: I discovered another fiction of yours; Kurobasu Zoo. Mind sharing with us what this fiction is about?**

**weirdgrammar: With pleasure! It's about GoM and Kagami are half-human animals and Kuroko as their zookeeper! Of course, it's an action-packed, cuteness, fluffiness story! So, reader, go check it out if you don't mind!**

**KISE: So, what am I? A Kitsune? With 9 tails-ssu?**

**MIDORIMA: That's Naruto-nanodayo.**

**MURASAKIBARA: Do I still get to eat snacks?**

**AOMINE: Wait, did I hear 'Kagami'?  
**

**KUROKO: I'm... an adult...**

**weirdgrammar: Hey, Kuroko, why are you trembling?!**


	16. Shitteru no?

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.**

**INSPIRED FROM: Flower.**

**NOTE: 知ってるの？ or 'Shitteru no?' means 'Do you know?'**

**SUMMARY: An unexpected event!**

* * *

**Kiseki no Sedai CHATROOM**

***May is online***

**440 Name: May Post Date: 10/03/13 10:26**

知ってるの？ I'm here~

***May is offline***

* * *

"Yay~ shopping time~" the small forward of Teikou, Kise Ryouta chirps happily as he's skipping around the five-foot street. Girls around him are blushing and giggling 'he's hot, isn't he?'

"You're loud, Kise," Aomine Daiki, the power forward wrinkles his nose. Once awhile, he glares at the girls who have been watching them, and dodges people.

"So do you, Aomine," the shooting pointer pushes his glasses up. A black umbrella bobs up and down as he walks. Some children tug their mothers' skirts and point at him. But the mothers shush them.

"But, it's fun to go shopping together, ne Kuro-chin~?" the giant and the center of Teikou looks up to match his eyes with Kuroko Tetsuya, who's sitting on his broad shoulders. Kuroko nods timidly.

The captain of Teikou basketball team finally speaks up: "Yes, it's wonderful to go shopping for upcoming Sakura Festival. We shall find Tetsuya a fine yukatta."

And they nod in agreement.

* * *

**Kiseki no Sedai CHATROOM**

***May is online***

**441 Name: May Post Date: 10/03/13 10:33**

知ってるの？ I'll be there in awhile~

***May is offline***

* * *

Amazement dances in Kise's brown eyes when they step into the mall. People are everywhere! Some kids are holding their mothers' hands, smiling happily. Some girls are fighting over fancy clothes. Men are sitting on the couch, sighing tiredly, waiting for their wives or girlfriends shopping. He's never been so excited before. And shopping with his beloved brother makes it even better!

"What should we buy first?" Midorima asks, securing his umbrella or actually his lucky item safely.

The blond chips in, throwing up his hands overhead: "I have a looooooot of things to buy today! Like scarf, T-shirt, jeans…!"

"What are you? A girl?!" Aomine shouts.

"Hm~ me too," Murasakibara simply says.

"Probably you'll buy snacks, Atsushi," Akashi crosses his arms over his chest. "Anyway, we shall split up first to buy our things. Then, we'll gather at the information counter at the ground level."

"Roger!"

* * *

**Kiseki no Sedai CHATROOM**

***May is online***

**442 Name: May Post Date: 10/03/13 10:41**

知ってるの？ I missed him so much~

***May is offline***

* * *

"Waah~ Mine-chin, you're quick," Murasakibara notes as he strolls towards the tanned teen. People around him are looking at him in awe and dodge him—probably because of his towering height.

Aomine raises an eyebrow. "Supply for a month?" he eyes the colorful plastic bags in the giant's hands.

"Naah~ these are for the festival later. Most of them are Kuro-chin's favorites," Murasakibara holds out the bags in front Aomine, making the shorter one back away in defense a little.

"Whoa, chill out, Murasakibara," he takes a few steps backwards. "Speaking about Tetsu, where's he?"

"Hm~? Not with me," the giant looks around. "Maybe with Ki-chin?"

"Who says my lovely name~~~~? Here I come~~~~" another familiar voice interjects.

"I don't know that your name is so lovely, Kise" Aomine comments sarcastically.

"Aominecchi's meanie!" Kise pursues his lips.

"Eh~ Kuro-chin is not with Ki-chin?"

Kise faces the purple haired giant, shaking his head: "No. I thought he's with _you_!"

"Areeeeee~?" Murasakibara scratches his head in confused. "But, he's not with me."

"It's fine, Murasakibara," the tanned boy pats Murasakibara's back to calm him down. "Perhaps he's with Midorima or Akashi."

However, Aomine's heart is beating crazily against his ribcage. His mind screaming 'Shit! I hope Tetsu is really with one of them!'

"But, Midorimacchi is taking so long!" the model whines.

Then, Murasakibara snaps his finger. "I have an idea~" he drags both Kise and Aomine with him to go to the 'Missing Report' counter. He greets the lady, who is in charge there, and says: "Uhm~ could you help me to announce something, miss?"

"Hey, Murasakibara, what are—" Aomine barks, but Murakibara just replies with a smirk.

"Interesting~" Kise cracks a wicked smile.

* * *

**Kiseki no Sedai CHATROOM**

***May is online***

**443 Name: May Post Date: 10/03/13 10:58**

知ってるの？ 'Him' is Shadow~

***May is offline***

* * *

"_Attention to the sadist captain named Akashi Seijurou and the Oha-Asa freak named Midorima Shintarou. Please go to the 'Missing Report' counter immediately. Your guardian, Murasakibara Atsushi is there waiting for you."_ an announcement echoes loudly through the mall.

"_Attention to the sadist captain named Akashi Seijurou and the Oha-Asa freak named Midorima Shintarou. Please go to the 'Missing Report' counter immediately. Your guardian, Murasakibara Atsushi is there waiting for you."_

"—ATSUSHI/MURASAKIBARA, TELL HER TO STOP!" two voices shout in the distance. Giggles and chuckles are heard around the tall boy as two figures are approaching him in hurry. Two teenagers are missing? They were expecting two children crying over losing parents. Aomine and Kise exchange look when the idea is proven brilliant.

"How dare you, Atsushi. You're disgracing me!"

"I'm—I'm not a child to be reported as missing! You—you!" Midorima's face burns with shame. He's panting from running.

"It's much easier like this~" Murasakibara answers lazily.

"Hey, Akashi, Tetsu isn't with you?" Aomine's question startles the group. Fear, worry, anxiety cloud his tanned face. "Where's Tetsu?! Where the hell is Tetsu?!" he repeats his question, his voice shaking. Cold sweat is dripping off his forehead. His heart plummets to stomach.

Kise's stomach churns, the pressure inside his body rising. Midorima's heart is knocking wildly, yet his face turns pale as if there's no blood flowing to his face. Murasakibara's fingertips feel so cold, so cold that he can't recognize them, like they aren't his. And Akashi widens his heterochromatic eyes in utter shock.

Kuroko Tetsuya is missing!

The blonde goes hot and cold when his Iphone suddenly buzzes. He fishes it out of his left pants pocket.

"What's wrong, Ryouta? Anything about Tetsuya?" Akashi questions quickly, ignoring if he's acting so out-of-character.

"No, a message from our chatroom. My Iphone is connected with our chatroom, so…" Kise trails off, then abruptly jumps ten feet in the air: "HUH?!"

Aomine harshly snatches the Iphone to read the content. His blue eyes go huge.

* * *

**Kiseki no Sedai CHATROOM**

***May is online***

**444 Name: May Post Date: 10/03/13 11:26**

知ってるの？ I'm taking Shadow with me~

***May is offline***

* * *

"TETSU"

* * *

**AKASHI: Where's Tetsuya?!**

**AOMINE: SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!**

**KISE: (ﾟДﾟ;≡;ﾟДﾟ) Kurokocchi! ｡：ﾟ(｡ﾉД＼｡)ﾟ･｡ Uwaaaaaah~!**

**MURASAKIBARA: No~ What to do? Kuro-chin is missing~ This is bad~ Bad~**

**MIDORIMA: I knew I should have brought Kuroko's lucky item along!**


	17. Shitteru no? Part 2

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.**

**INSPIRED FROM: Flower.**

**SUMMARY: Gotcha~**

* * *

Aomine walks back and forth. Wind blows breezily, swaying the swings, causing it to creak, to his disliking. Murasakibara catches the swing and lands his butt on it. Midorima sinks himself against the climbing frame, observing his captain furrowing his eyebrows and rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Meanwhile Kise stands, clutching his Iphone in fright.

"Hey, Akashi, why don't we go to police station? Report this shit," Aomine can't stand staying at the playground much longer. Who knows what could happen to Tetsu?

"No, we can't do that. Report only can be done when the missing has occurred for past 24 hours," he explains.

Aomine clicks his tongue angrily.

"Ryouta," Akashi turns to face the blonde. "Anything from our chatroom?"

Kise immediately shakes his head: "No. Nothing. 'May' hasn't replied our… HAH!" he suddenly shouts. "He's back! 'May' is back!"

"Let me see it!" Akashi commands, reaching out for Kise's Iphone.

* * *

***May is online***

**446 Name: May Post Date: 10/03/13 13:27  
**

Shitteru no? Shadow loves vanilla milkshake.

* * *

"Shit, he's playing with us!" the tanned boy curses loudly.

"Aomine, be patient!" Midorima warns him.

Ignoring the building heat, Akashi sends a message using Kise's ID.

* * *

***Hoshi-is-yellow is online***

**447 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 10/03/13 13:39  
**

I asked: Who are you?

* * *

**448 Name: May Post Date: 10/03/13 13:48  
**

Shitteru no? Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May.

* * *

The megane backs away. "That's… Sonnet 18 by William Shakespeare."

However, Akashi remains silent.

* * *

**449 Name: Hoshi-is-yellow Post Date: 10/03/13 13:50  
**

Is Shadow still safe?

* * *

**450 Name: May Post Date: 10/03/13 13:56  
**

Shitteru no? Bear is the earthly manifestation of Chira-Mante-Kamui~

* * *

"The fuck?!" Aomine spits. "Don't fuck with me!"

"Ryouta, bring Daiki away from here," Akashi has had enough.

Aomine wants to protest, but quickly being dragged away by Kise towards the swing. He's forced to sit down, next to Murasakibara. Aomine glares at Kise, but Kise returns it as equally, making Aomine hang his head low.

The tanned boy twiddles his thumbs nervously.

Kise notices this, so he crouches down in front of Aomine, and holds Aomine's cold hands: "Don't worry, Aominecchi. We'll get Kurokocchi back."

He, then, rubs Aomine's hands and brings them to his mouth, gently blowing to warm them up. Aomine gives a perplexed look, but Kise just beams at him.

"Nani, nani~?" the giant suddenly speaks up.

"Aominecchi is cold."

"Is that so?" Murasakibara gets on his feet and walks behind Aomine. "Here, let me help too~" and he hugs Aomine from behind.

The tanned boy keeps quiet before saying: "Yanno, I'm straight."

"Yeah~ Mine-chin loves busty girls~ we know~"

"And we're just helping Aominecchi to warm up, ne Murasakibaracchi?" he winds his hands around Aomine's hips.

"Tsk," nevertheless, he can't help feeling touched. But he won't admit it out loud.

Furthermore, not that he has other options when he's caged by a giant and a hyperactive blonde.

In the end, Aomine just sighs contently.

Meanwhile, Akashi has gone into PM mode.

* * *

[Private Message] **Hoshi-is-yellow  
**Let's get this straight. Where are you taking Shadow to?

[Private Message] **May  
**Shitteru no? Shadow loves to play basket.

[Private Message] **Hoshi-is-yellow  
**I've had enough, May!

[Private Message] **May  
**Shitteru no? May knows a lot about Blue-Light.

[Private Message] **May  
**Shitteru no? May knows a lot about Megane-green.

[Private Message] **May  
**Shitteru no? May knows a lot about Purple-is-for-freaks.

[Private Message] **May  
**Shitteru no? May knows a lot about Hoshi-is-yellow.

[Private Message] **May  
**Shitteru no? May knows a lot about Kiseki no Sedai.

* * *

**459 Name: May Post Date: 10/03/13 14:27  
**

Shitteru no? May knows you, The-Red-King or actually Akashi Seijurou.

* * *

Midorima's eyes pop wide. He knows it's actually 'The-Red-King' who's conversing with him? Not 'Hoshi-is-yellow'? He even knows the real name? How is that possible?!

The heterochromatic eyes captain maintains his composure. Then, he types away.

* * *

[Private Message] **Hoshi-is-yellow  
**Shitteru no? I love riddles.  
You love riddles too, aren't you?

Let's play one.

[Private Message] **Hoshi-is-yellow  
**Q:  
Punctuate the following so it makes sense: "That that is is that that is not is not is not that it it is."

[Private Message] **May  
**"That that is, is; that that is not, is not. Is not that it? It is."

Q:  
I went into the woods and got it. I sat down to seek it. I brought it home with me because I couldn't find it. What is it?

[Private Message] **Hoshi-is-yellow  
**Splinter.

Q:  
Pronounced as one letter,  
And written with three,  
Two letters there are,  
And two only in me.  
I'm double, I'm single,  
I'm black, blue, and gray,  
I'm read from both ends,  
And the same either way.  
What am I?

[Private Message] **May  
**An eye.

Q:  
I am the black child of a white father, a wingless bird, flying even to the clouds of heaven.  
I give birth to tears of mourning in pupils that meet me, even though there is no cause for grief, and at once on my birth I am dissolved into air.  
What am I?

[Private Message] **Hoshi-is-yellow  
**Smoke.

Q:  
Sir, I bear a rhyme excelling  
In mystic force and magic spelling  
Celestial sprites elucidate  
All my own striving can't relate.

* * *

A smirk of triumph flickers at the corner of Akashi's mouth when 'May' doesn't answer him for almost five minutes.

* * *

[Private Message] **Hoshi is yellow  
**So, I win.

* * *

**460 Name: May Post Date: 10/03/13 15:01  
**

Shitteru no? Maji Burger serves the best vanilla milkshake.

***May is offline***

* * *

The captain of Teikou slowly gets up, sighing contently. Midorima keeps eyeing Akashi's movement. The shorter one seems too calm.

Then, Akashi faces his teammates: "Let's go. I know where Tetsuya is."

* * *

**weirdgrammar: Shitteru no? I'm tired.**

**MURASAKIBARA: Ah~? Why~? Here, Mauibo to boost your energy.**

**AKASHI: I believe you have an assignment to finish and a quiz, as well as a final exam soon, am I right?**

**weirdgrammar: That's why I hate you, Akashi.**

**AKASHI: I am always right. No questions about that.**

**weirdgrammar: SCREW ASSIGNMENT, SCREW QUIZ, SCREW EXAM! I'M GONNA PLAY GAMES, PARTY TILL PASSED OUT, AND DO WHAT I WANNA DO!**

**KUROKO: 'Do what I wanna do'... that's referring to studying, right?**

**weirdgrammar: NOOOO!**


	18. Shitteru no? Part 3

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING: 1st chapter.**

**INSPIRED FROM: Flower.**

**NOTE: To yuvi; your review made me smile like an idiot for the whole week. Don't worry, I won't let this fic become too serious—I'm not good with serious stuffs and plots.**

**SUMMARY: Endlich.**

* * *

"Maji Burger?" A question rises to Midorima's lips as the sight of Maji Burger appears before his eyes.

The heterochromatic eyed captain cranes his neck. "We shall go to the basketball court nearby. They should be there," he says, gaining question looks from his teammates.

Akashi has been right: "I am right after all, right, Satsuki?"

A pink haired girl with matching eyes, F-cup breasts—at least—and dangerously sexy curves adorned her body is smiling up to them, with the missing kid next to her, clutching her skirt.

"SATSUKI?!" Shock drifts across Aomine's tanned face seeing his childhood friend stand before them.

"What?! No way?! How Momoicchi…? Wait! This makes no sense! She's supposed to be at Hokkaido! Why she's here? And how Akashicchi could…? Eh? Eh?! EH?!" Kise begins to confuse. Too many questions lingering in his head, but he doesn't know how to throw them out.

"Ah~ I know," Murasakibara snaps his fingers. "Sac-chin used teleportation, didn't she?"

"No such things, Murasakibara!" the megane snaps. "And, Akashi, how did you know it's Momoi?"

As if on cue, they twist their heads to look at their captain.

"Well, from the chat earlier, she used 'May' as her username and mentioned about Sonnet 18, didn't she?" Akashi cracks a smirk. "May means Satsuki and Satsuki is a type of flower. From the poem itself, she emphasized about 'the darling buds of May' which is a flower blossoms on May."

Kise's jaw drops.

"Then, she mentioned about Bear as the earthly manifestation of Chira-Mante-Kamui, which is a legend of Ainu tribes, that living on Hokkaido. This confirmed my answer."

"Because Momoi went to Hokkaido?" Midorima asks.

"Yes, Shintarou. You're right."

"Impressive as usual, Akashi-kun," Momoi chimes in. "Not only you know who I am, you even know where we are."

"That's because you gave me the hint: Maji Burger. Even monkey can solve that," he says in a very matter-of-fact way.

Aomine who's been startled, finally regains his senses, shouting: "But, Satsuki, you didn't tell me you're coming home!"

"I did!" she replies curtly. "I called you, even! But, you were too sleepy that time and just answered 'yeah, yeah, nite' and hung up!"

Aomine is taken aback by her answer.

"How could you say that to me?! You didn't even let me talk to Tetsu-kun!"

His teammates shoot him a 'you-are-an-asshole-for-treating-a-girl-like-that' glare from behind, giving him goosebumps. So does Kuroko, frowning at the tanned boy.

"I hate you, Aomine-kun!"

Her statement hits him hard like a truck, causing Aomine to fall on his knees, murmuring: "…Sorry…"

"Anyway, Satsuki," Akashi pushes the topic aside—he wishes not to see two childhood friends quarrelling like lovers. "Your riddles are great. I love them."

"Ah~ those," she puts her index finger on her lips. "They are from Tetsu-kun. In fact, Tetsu-kun answered your riddles for me."

The redhead crouches down to ruffle Kuroko's soft blue lock. "Is that so? You're so clever, Tetsuya."

"Sakura-sensei gave me a riddle book," the little one answers timidly, relishing the warmth.

"But, Akashi-kun, what is the answer for the last riddle?" Momoi tilts her head.

"The number PI, the digits of which are illustrated by the length of each word in the riddle," he simply says.

"Oh~" the manager of Teikou hums.

"Well, at least we don't have to be worried now-ssu," the blonde lets out a sigh of relief that he's been suppressed.

"And now, Sac-chin is back. We should make a party for her," Murasakibara suggests.

"Then, we go to Daiki's house," Akashi says.

"Why my house?!"

"Because you forgot about Momoi," Midorima puts up his black umbrella again. The tanned boy just groans in regret.

"Okay, then, I'll cook!" Momoi raises her hand.

"NO!" The Kiseki no Sedai members shout in synchronization.

"Eh, why~?"

"We really don't want to die young, Momoi-neesan," Kuroko holds her hand and smiles at her.

* * *

**NG SCENES**

* * *

'Take one, action!'

Akashi: I am right, after all, right, Satsuki?

Midorima: … there's no one here, Akashi.

Akashi: Wait, this is not Maji Burger! This is MacDonald!

* * *

'Take two, action!'

Akashi: I am right, after all, right, Satsuki?

Aomine: … he's… an old geezer, Akashi. Not Satsuki.

Akashi: WHAT?! No way! Again?! I am _supposed_ to be right!

* * *

'Take twenty-five, action!'

Aomine: But, Satsuki, you didn't tell me you're coming home!

Momoi: I did! I called you, even! But, you were too sleepy that time and just answered '_oh baby, your voice is so friggin' sexy~_', then hung up!"

Aomine: EH?! I wouldn't say such things! Not to _you_!

Momoi: What do you mean by that?!

* * *

'Take seventeen, action!'

Murasakibara: I have an idea~

Murasakibara: Uhm~ could you help me to announce something, miss?

Aomine: Hey, Murasakibara, what are—

Kise: Interesting~

_Announcement: Attention to the sadist captain named Akashi Seijurou and the Oha-Asa freak named Midorima Shintarou. Please go to the 'Missing Report' counter immediately. A little angel named Kuroko Tetsuya needs your help here. He's being… raped? Er… by the over-sunbathed guy named Aomine Daiki and the puppy face, Kise Ryouta._

Akashi & Midorima: DAIKI, RYOUTA/AOMINE, KISE!

Aomine & Kise: HEY! THAT'S THE BIGGEST LIE IN THE MANKIND HISTORY EVER!

* * *

'Take forty-eight, action!'

Aomine: Yanno, I'm straight.

Murasakibara: Yeah~ Mine-chin loves busty girls~ we know~

Kise: And we're just helping Aominecchi to warm up, ne Murasakibaracchi?

Aomine: Tsk.

*after 5 minutes*

Aomine: Oi… I can't… breathe… too tight… heavy… Oi… I'm… gonna die… help… me… urgh… *soul flying out*

Midorima: Aomine Daiki, time; 2.17 p.m. C.O.D; crushed by Kise Ryouta and Murasakibara Atsushi. R.I.P.

* * *

**weirdgrammar: _'Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough—' _oh, sorry. And sorry for the late update, too~**

**AOMINE: Hey, what's with those NG scenes?!**

**weirdgrammar: As an apology gift for readers...?**

**AKASHI: They're disgracing me!**

**MURASAKIBARA: I like them!**

**MIDORIMA: I don't!**

**KISE: I don't want to get killed by Akashicchi, that's all!**

**weirdgrammar: Not my prob. Anyway, readers, I need your help. For the upcoming chapter (maybe next chapter, or the next next next chapter, dunno), I'm planning to write an interview. So, if you don't mind, could you construct few questions for me?**

**KNS: Don't ignore us!**


	19. Take a break, shall we?

**DISCLAIMER & WARNINGS: 1st chapter.**

**NOTE: I'm not weirdgrammar. Read the note below. Oh, it's like conversation. Any actions and stuff, use your own imagination.**

**SUMMARY: Interview.**

* * *

weirdgrammar: Hey there~ So, instead of asking typical and boring questions like 'how are you' or 'how's your day' and such, I'm gonna ask; 'Are you ready for Special Chapter: Interview with KnB~?!'

KASAMATSU: But, before that, I do appreciate if you give me and some wonderful reviewers, who constructed those questions for you, some credits.

weirdgrammar: Ah, now Kasamatsu-san mentioned it. So, yep, many thanks to Kasamatsu-san; for providing us such a beautiful… yellow? studio and to my reviewers; Another observer of the world, Kaneyi Unomie, Ashia21, Kuroshiroryuu and Ruka-Yuuya for those brilliant questions! Thankies, thankies and thankies!—tho, my apologies 'coz I couldn't use all those questions here. Maybe some other time? Before we're getting started, give our guests a big round of applause!

KISEKI: Hey there.

weirdgrammar: From right, our main character, Kuroko Tetsuya. Then, his over sunbathed brother, Aomine Daiki. The narcissistic model, Kise Ryouta. The shortest emperor in the world, Akashi Seijurou. The childish giant who has a sweet tooth, Murasakibara Atsushi. Our annoyingly Oha-Asa freak megane, Midorima Shintarou. And the exquisitely, classically beautiful manager, Momoi Satsuki!

MOMOI: Hi, there~ And thank you for the compliment, weirdgrammar.

weirdgrammar: Anything for a such wonderful girl like you, Momoi-san.

AKASHI: I'm not flattered the way you introduced us, weirdgrammar.

AOMINE: And this is NOT 'over sunbathed'! It's natural!

KISE: I'm not narcissistic! I'm just too cute!-ssu

AOMINE: Die, Kise!

MURASAKIBARA: My teeth aren't sweet too.

MIDORIMA: I'm not annoying, I'm just _annoyed_ by these stupid duo-nanodayo. *points at Kise and Aomine*

weirdgrammar: Just suck it up, will you? I'm the host here. And yeah, readers, we have a special guest, but that's later.

KUROKO: I wonder who that is.

…

weirdgrammar: So first question; from… ah, Another observer of the world!

MURASAKIBARA: She has a quite long name.

MIDORIMA: Says someone who has 9 syllables in his name.

AKASHI: And you have 7 syllables, Midorima Shintarou.

MIDORIMA: What?! Are you picking a fight with me—

weirdgrammar: —SO! The question is 'If you were to be alone on a forgotten island, what was that one thing that you would take with you?' Let's start with Kuroko Tetsuya.

KUROKO: Alone on an island? That's scary.

AOMINE: Don't worry, Tetsu! I'll stay with you, then!

weirdgrammar: Do NOT change the question, Ahomine!

AOMINE: What?! Ahomine? Why Ahomine?!

KUROKO: Well, then, I'd bring plastic bags. wikihow said it can collect water off trees.

weirdgrammar: Wow, what a smart kid!

AKASHI: Does that mean Tetsuya used internet before? Daiki, *turns to see Aomine* I thought we made deal no internet for Tetsuya until he's in middle school?!

MOMOI: Akashi-kun! If you do that, Tetsu-kun will be left behind!

AKASHI: I do not wish to see Tetsuya's mind getting corrupted.

KISE: Yeah, me too-ssu!

weirdgrammar: As far I can see, it's _you guys_ who corrupting his mind.

AKASHI: weirdgrammar—

weirdgrammar: —what about you, Aomine?

AOMINE: Of course I'd keep Tetsu's picture! I can't survive with—

weirdgrammar: —Kise? *loses patience—'I've had enough of this stupidity'*

KISE: Uhm, I'd bring sunblock cream-ssu. You know, getting lost on a deserted island, of course there wouldn't be any salon and such. And my skin is very sensitive—

weirdgrammar: —Murasakibara!

MURASAKIBARA: Uh… Mauibo?

weirdgrammar: Figured. You, Akashi?

AKASHI: Of course I'd bring 9-volt battery, bowl, plastic bags, mirror—

weirdgrammar: I said _one_ thing, Akashi. Midorima?

MIDORIMA: My precious IPod-nanodayo, so that I could listen to Oha-Asa giving some useful tips.

weirdgrammar: I doubt… that. And Momoi-san?

MOMOI: It'd be 'How to Survive on a Deserted Island' by Tim O'Shei. I have one at home, and it's very helpful. Hope I could survive by following his tips.

weirdgrammar: The most reasonable answer. Good one, Momoi-san.

…

weirdgrammar: So, the second question is—oh, they're two actually—from, the most loyal reviewer, Ruka-Yuuya-san!

KISE: Thank you so much for your support for all this time, Ruka-cchi.

AOMINE: Confession time, 'Your review always makes my day! Thanks a bunch!'

AKASHI: I concur. I have to admit, her reviews always made me laugh.

weirdgrammar: Agree, agree. Here are the questions; 'If you had superpowers, what kind would you like to have and why?' Kuroko?

KUROKO: Super strength! With it, I could help old women carry her bags, and give piggy ride to sick people to hospital, do gardening so that my teacher wouldn't be so tired anymore. I'd want to a lot of things so people wouldn't be sad!

KISEKI: _Maji… Tenshi! _*blushes*

weirdgrammar: Kuroko, do you know that you are ridiculously cute? Next, Aomine.

AOMINE: Talk about superpowers, that'd be like Iron-Man!

MURASAKIBARA: I don't think Iron Man has any superpowers.

AOMINE: Hey, his brain _is_ his superpowers! He's a genius, billionaire, philanthropist and the most important thing, he's a playboy! I admire him a lot! Can't wait for Iron Man 3!

AKASHI: I find it hard to believe that Daiki could pronounce 'philanthropist' right.

MOMOI: Well, he 'copy-paste's that quote from the Avengers movie.

MIDORIMA: And the main question is; does he really know what that means.*snickers*

AOMINE: HEY!

weirdgrammar: Same here. Kise?

KISE: As for me, I'd like to have 'flying' as my superpowers-ssu. It's been my dream to fly freely in the sky. A quote from Kino no Tabi says; 'Whenever people see birds flying through the sky, it's said that they get the urge to go on a journey.' I'd wanna be like those birds too, inspiring people to travel around the world-ssu.

weirdgrammar: Shakespeare in the studio~

MIDORIMA: You do reading, Kise?!

KISE: What's that supposed to mean, Midorimacchi?! Meanie!

AKASHI: —Well, I'd like to have psychic as my superpower. I could read minds, lift heavy things, fly or maybe teleport. Great idea, right?

AOMINE: That suits you well. A psychotic psychic. Nice~ very nice.

KISE: Boring~

weirdgrammar: Midorima, you next.

MIDORIMA: Fortune telling—

AOMINE & KISE: —FIGURED~ 'So, I wouldn't be too worried what future held and…-NANODAYO'. Yeah, yeah, we know.

MIDORIMA: HEY!

weirdgrammar: You guys didn't finish your sentence. Well, Momoi-san?

MOMOI: I don't know. Maybe… invisible, like Invisible Girl in Fantastic 4. With that, I could understand Tetsu-kun's feelings.

KUROKO: Uhm… thank you…?

MOMOI: But, I don't think I really need those to keep Tetsu-kun happy. My cooking is more than enough.

KUROKO: *gulps*

AOMINE: Rule no. 39; 'Momoi Satsuki is banned from entering any kitchen in the world' is enforced!

KISEKI: Agree.

MOMOI: Eh? Why?

weirdgrammar: *snickers* Murasakibara.

MURASAKIBARA: Hunger. Or Glutton. Then, I wouldn't be so full to eat more snacks.

MIDORIMA: Wouldn't you be hungry all the time?

MURASAKIBARA: Uhhh… yeah. You've got your point. Maybe strength like the center guy of Yosen in Kuroko no Basuke would suit me well. His strength is great. Like him so much. Oh yeah, Kuroko no Basuke is a good manga too.

AKASHI: So I've heard. The captain of GoM is a very smart guy. He deserves my respect.

KISE: Yeah, yeah. Now, we could find out what was really happening between GoM. And the main character's best friend was surprisingly innocent and good. It's sad that when he entered middle school, he became arrogant.

AOMINE: Agree. Can't believe that that guy could suddenly change. What a shame.

MIDORIMA: But, the latest chapter is a cliff hanger-nanodayo. Fujimaki-sensei loves to leave us hanging. Geez.

weirdgrammar: Do you guys even realize what are you talking about?

…

weirdgrammar: And, now, it's time for personal questions! Most of them are constructed by Ashia21. But, Kuroko's second question is from Kaneyi Unomie. Let's start with Kuroko, then. 'What kind of _nee-san_ would you like?' and 'Who is your favorite Kiseki members?'

KISEKI: *thumps thumps thumps, nervous*

KUROKO: Uhm… who reads a lot, smart, can cook, likes children, and plays a lot.

weirdgrammar: Wow, that sounds like your girlfriend.

AOMINE: That minus Satsuki, 'coz she can't cook.

MOMOI: HEY! *whacks Aomine*

AOMINE: OUCHHHH! That hurts!

KUROKO: *ignores Aomine's cries* Well, my favorite Kiseki is… this is hard. I don't know. I love them all. But, I think… I love Daiki-niichan the most!

AOMINE: *dies happily~*

AKASHI: Daiki, you better wake up again so that I can kill over and over again!

AOMINE: *wakes up* Wait! Don't kill me yet! Nooo!

AKASHI: KISEKI!

KISEKI (w/ Aomine): Aye aye, sir! KILL AOMINE/MINE-CHIN/AOMINECCHI!

weirdgrammar: I think, Kuroko, you've caused Aomine's death.

KUROKO: ?

…

weirdgrammar: Okay, ER said Aomine is safe. He'll be joining us shortly. Next, Murasakibara. 'Have you ever had trouble with low ceilings?'

MURASAKIBARA: Uhh… yeah, most of time. I had to duck or else, I'd bump my head. People are short, like weirdgrammar.

weirdgrammar: I'm no short! I just… lack, yeah, lack of heights! *turns around* And, another word about this topic, DIE!

AKASHI: Let's move to the next question.

…

weirdgrammar: Akashi, tell people your favorite flavor.

AKASHI: I won't accept any order from anyone.

weirdgrammar: It's a question.

AKASHI: It isn't. I hardly hear any question mark there.

weirdgrammar: You don't _hear_ question mark. You _see_ question mark.

AKASHI: Oh, really? You want to argue with me?

weirdgrammar: Bring it on!

AKASHI: Fine! Then…

MIDORIMA: Let's move to the next question before it's getting worst.

…

weirdgrammar: Kise, what shampoo do you use? And, welcome back to this cruel world, Aomine.

KISE: Well, not sure. I've used a lot of brands before. But, I'd recommend Loreal-ssu. Cool! See my hair! I love it!

AOMINE: Kise, I've seen the other world, wanna go there too?

KISE: Aominecchi, if you're jealous over the shampoo, then forget it. You know I love you more.

AOMINE: … I can't say the same.

KISE: Eh?! Even my fans wouldn't say such things! Meanie!

AKASHI: Keep your dirty secret yourself. We have virgin ears and mind here. *glances at Kuroko*

weirdgrammar: Please, keep this story a general genre.

…

weirdgrammar: Where do you buy all your lucky items, Midorima?

MIDORIMA: Depends. Oha-Asa told the place, there I'd be-nanodayo.

MOMOI: Even in Honshu?

MIDORIMA: Yes!

MURASAKIBARA: Well, if you're going to Honshu, tell me.

MIDORIMA: You wanna tag along? I could help you find your lucky item.

MURASAKIBARA: Nope. I put no stock in lucky items. Wanna ask you to buy me sushi. People say it's the best.

MIDORIMA: ...

…

weirdgrammar: Aomine, your question is; what are you afraid of?

AOMINE: I'm afraid of nothing!

KISEKI: The greatest lie of universe history!

AOMINE: Hey!

MOMOI: The truth is, Aomine-kun is very afraid of bees. I still remember, that one time, when Aomine-kun was stung by bees at park, he was crying and screaming. Then, his mother came and Aomine-kun ran and hugged her. Imayoshi-san and I tried to calm him down, but he refused and held his mother tighter. When the doc tried to give him a shot, he cried even louder and made a fuss. The doc was tired handling him. After that, he refused to play outside for a week. Funny, isn't it?

AOMINE: You're lying, Satsuki!

MOMOI: Please remind me who was the one begged me, cried even, to stay at his room?

AOMINE: *blushes* … shut… it!

…

weirdgrammar: Momoi-san, how are you able to stand a whole team of nut jobs like them? I mean, a normal person would've gone crazy dealing with them. What's your secret? Yoga? Pilates?

MOMOI: Honestly, I myself don't know. I guess it's already become part of my life dealing with them. So, most of times, I don't really think about it. Well, if you look at the bright side, they are really fun to hang out with. As long as they don't blow up the city or make any global catastrophe; that is.

AKASHI: I… don't think we are capable of doing that.

MOMOI: With that genius head of yours. And the help of your crazy battalion, the Kiseki members. Oh, yes. Yes, you can.

weirdgrammar: Yep, you can. And, Kuroko, let's move from here. You wouldn't want to be there when it happened, no?

…

weirdgrammar: So, we've done with personal questions. It's time to introduce our special guest. *drums* I present you, Kagami Taiga!

KAGAMI: Uh… hello, I think?

KUROKO: Kagami-kun! You're here! *seems happy*

AOMINE: The fuck is that brat doing here?!

AKASHI: Daiki, not in front of Tetsuya!

KISE: So, that's the mysterious kid?

MURASAKIBARA: He's tiny and petty.

MIDORIMA: Suddenly hatred fills my heart.

MOMOI: So, this is the kid that Tetsu-kun has been talking about. Interesting~

weirdgrammar: So, Kagami, everyone has answered their personal question. So, I have a personal question for you too, from Kuroshiroryuu.

KAGAMI: 'Kay.

weirdgrammar: What would you do if Kuroko was not invisible, a girl, and the whole world was after his cuteness?

AOMINE: Hey, that's an unfair question!

KISE: I wanna answer it!

AKASHI: *plays with scissors*

MURASAKIBARA: Tough question.

MIDORIMA: *takes out a voodoo doll—his lucky item*

MOMOI: Looking forward~

KUROKO: Why… me?

KAGAMI: Kuroko? *looks at Kuroko* A girl? Cute? That's weird. But… I think… I'd marry Kuroko, then. He—or she?—would be a very weak girl. And having bad people chasing Kuroko wouldn't do any good. If I married Kuroko, I could protect Kuroko! *smiles sincerely*

weirdgrammar: Another… _maji tenshi_.

AOMINE: NOOOOO! *gets up!* No way I would let that happen. Even if I burned inside the hell, I would rise again and stop this poisonous dream!

AKASHI: That's overdramatic. But, I agree with Daiki. *snips snips*

KISE: I'm not happy with his answer. So, I'm with Aominecchi this time-ssu!

MURASAKIBARA: *mumbles* Jealousy is eating me up. It's eating me up. I don't like jealously. I hate it. It's too troublesome. Annoying. Must destroy the source. Ah, it's the answer, right?

MIDORIMA: Please forgive me, Oha-Asa. It seems I have to use my lucky item for a very cruel but right purpose. I must perish this kid!

MOMOI: *scrambles to get Kagami* Kagami Taiga your name, right? Kagamin, you better leave now!

KAGAMI: Eh? Eh, 'Kagamin'?!

weirdgrammar: *jumps before the Kiseki members* Kiseki, be rasional! You guys don't want to kill anyone, right?

KUROKO: We must leave now, Kagami-kun.

KAGAMI: I don't get it. What? What?! *being pushed by Kuroko* WHY? What did I do?!

KUROKO & MOMOI: Just leave!

KISEKI: BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! *pushes weirdgrammar away and chases after Kagami*

weirdgrammar: *being left alone* Should've known it'd turn up like this when it comes to Kagami. Those bunch of stupid clowns. ARGHHHH!

…

IMAYOSHI: *appears* Hahaha, seems they have so much fun chasing the poor kid.

KASAMATSU: It's your idea bring up that redhead kid here isn't it?

IMAYOSHI: *snickers* I know nothing.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, there. I'm not weirdgrammar, as I mentioned above. I'm weirdgrammar's brother; I'm in charged just to upload this chapter. So, please note that I didn't do any changes in this chapter. Any faulties that you found, well, just let it slide for this time, ok?

weirdgrammar is currently resting. Had a minor incident—he almost chopped his thumb off—but he's fine. If you asked him, he'd answer; 'A very rare experience, which I really wish not to undergo that again'.

Don't worry, be happy. And stay healthy.

-weirdgrammar's brother-

P/S: weirdgrammar is the clumsiest human being in this world, so, his own fault. And I should get paid for helping him, shouldn't I?


	20. It hurts them

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING(S): 1st chapter.**

**INSPIRED FROM: Someone...**

**SUMMARY: Loneliness.**

* * *

'A dead walking.'

That's what people have been calling Aomine Daiki for past few days.

Some people said he just broke up with his girlfriend. Some people said he runs out of money to buy new porn magazines. And some people said his crayfish has just died, which it doesn't make any sense at all because his beloved crayfish has long time ago died; Akashi _accidently_ killed it—Aomine did mourn but he didn't complain or avenge for it because, well, Akashi _is_ too damn scary.

However, his teammates, the Kiseki members know him better.

Not having Kuroko beside him 24/7 is a new brand of torture for Aomine.

Since Momoi had come back from Hokkaido, the custody of Kuroko has been returned to her, the rightful guardian, who is Kuroko's closest relatives.

Even before the party ended, both Aomine and Kuroko had known what would follow. Aomine helped Kuroko pack his stuff while Kuroko sat on Aomine's bed. A heavy, sullen silence fell over the room. No one uttered a word. Only the sound of fan spinning could be heard. They both stayed calm.

Like nothing would happen.

But, inside Aomine, it was storming with fear, anxiety, angst. His hands were trembling. His chest was heaving. His fingertips were dead cold. His heart clenched. Aomine wanted to scream, burst with—he didn't know, maybe shock, anger, exasperation or anything. He hoped it was just a nightmare that he'd wake up in anytime.

But, it wasn't.

In fact, what he was doing was actually a reminder for him, it was real.

He was going to be alone again.

…

Aomine stares out at the neighborhood from the window of his class, wishing some sign of hope would beckon from an invisible horizon. Instead, what he can see is white concretes and steels. And the sight of a little boy holding a guy's hand—his brother, Aomine assumes—makes his eyes sting.

He snaps his head back to see the table and hides his head in his palms.

Damn, he misses those old days—being with Tetsuya.

He can't understand himself. He still remembers the first day Kuroko came into his life, he rejected the kid. Only Satsuki's death warning told him to stay calm. But, now…

"Aomine!"

"Huh?!" he whips towards the voice.

"C'mon, dude. You've been spacing out all day. I called you like five times already," his classmates says.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that."

"Naah, it's cool. Your teammate, Kise, is here. Go get him, before my ears burst hearing his fans scream," he points his thumb at the door over his shoulder.

His classmate is right. The girls are shouting hysterically. How he could not hear them screaming is a mystery for Aomine.

Sighing, Aomine thanks his friend and takes his bag as he strides towards the blonde. Kise smiles up at him to greet, but silences replies him. Aomine waddles past him, heading to the gym for practice as a routine.

"Aominecchi…"

…

A thud sound resounds through the gym and follows by "OUCH!"

Aomine enters the gym, rubbing his nose. Kise tails him while shaking his head, smiling in amusement watching Aomine's carelessness.

"How's your nose, Daiki?" Akashi asks, walking up to the tanned boy.

"Geez, I'm fine."

"_Your nose_ is fine. But, _you_. You're not fine, Daiki."

"What? Now you wanna chase me out? Oh, I thought attending the practice is a must!" Aomine barks out.

"Aomine, it's a privilege. For you. Take it gladly and go home," Midorima interrupts.

"I agree with Midorimacchi, Aominecchi," the blonde taps his shoulder.

The genius scorer swivels round. "_You_ are the one who called me out, right? So, I'm staying."

"I know that! But, seeing you make friends with the wall tells me that you need some rest! Please, Aominecchi!"

"I do what I wanna do. Now, I want to slam the ball in, so that's what I'm gonna do. Thank you so much for your concern!" Aomine snatches a ball resting on the floor and walks off.

The heterochromatic eyed captain remains silent. Thousands of thoughts are lingering in his mind. But, only one stands out.

"Mine-chin doesn't want to go home?" the giant suddenly appears beside Akashi.

"Is Satsuki with Tetsuya?" he says as he watches Aomine shoot a ball in. It goes it beautifully.

"Uh huh," a lollipop is stuffed into his mouth.

Akashi 'hmph's and crosses his arms over his chest. "Atsushi, I want you to crush Daiki."

Murasakibara's jaw drops, his lollipop almost falling off but he manages to catch it. "Like crush, _crush_?"

"Yes, Atsushi. Crush him," the redhead gives him the final words and leaves.

"Hm~ No one can say 'no' to Aka-chin~"

…

All Aomine can see now is the floor. He's on his knees catching his breath. Damn, what the hell made Murasakibara want to practice with him? Though Aomine managed to steal some scores, but Murasakibara is a real challenge. He still could make Aomine run out his fuel and gasp for air.

"Go home, Mine-chin," sweats drip off Murasakibara's purple hair.

"No. Three more scores," Aomine gets on his feet, but his legs wobble under him.

Kise rushes to catch Aomine. "Aominecchi! C'mon, you're tired. Enough is enough!"

"NO! Just quiet and—"

A water splash cuts his words off. Both Aomine and Kise exchanges look before looking up to the person who's responsible for wetting their shirts.

"Midorima!"

"Now you're wet, you should go home before catching cold, Aomine," the green haired boy says calmly.

"You bastard!" the tanned boy immediately yanks Midorima's collar. His hand swing to send a punch in Midorima's face, but Murasakibara catches his arm, grasping it tightly.

"Now, now, now. Punching other people is not a good thing, Mine-chin. Stop it before I have to break your arm," though his voice is languish, but the glare alarms Aomine he's in danger if he ignores the warning.

Reluctantly, Aomine lets Midorima go.

"Enough with the drama. Don't use other people as a distraction, Aomine. Just admit it, you're lonely."

'Lonely'.

That jabs Aomine's heart deeply. Again, his heart clenches, just like how it happened when he was packing Kuroko's shirt. The memory—the silence of his room, the coldness of atmosphere, the sound of Kuroko's silence breathing—floods back into his system, rushing like a tsunami, crumbling down his defense.

His shoulders heave, and they notice it.

"Aominecchi?" Kise reaches out, but Aomine slaps his hand away.

"I'm going home, then. Sorry," he mutters under his breath and walks away, but they can hear him loud and clear.

And they can hear Aomine shouting in his heart too.

…

Aomine trudges his way through the house, but something slows him down. Someone, to be exact. He knows someone is following, stalking him. He can feel the presence. Aomine quickens his pace, so does the stalker. Then, he stops, and the footsteps stop too. Aomine walks again, even quicker, before suddenly whips around, startling the stalker.

"Gotcha," Aomine says.

His voice rouses the little redhead from his stupor, his shocked face slowly distorts to a scowl.

"Wait, you're the brat named Kagami Taiga, right?" the older boy asks.

"Yeah, Kuroko told you?"

"Yep, I assume Tetsu told you about me too, then," he crouches down. In normal days, he'd have chased the kid or at least knocked his head for getting too close with Kuroko, but today isn't those days. He's not in the mood.

"Kuroko told a lot about you. He… seems to like you a lot, even though I don't understand why he'd like someone ganguro like you," Kagami's syllables go down at the end of sentence.

"Hey, don't be rude!"

"Anyway," Kagami ignores the warning. "Kuroko… he's not happy, recently. He doesn't want to play with me, I really don't like that."

That catches Aomine off guard. Tetsuya is not happy?

"So, I think… you're the one who makes him sad," Kagami accuses the older boy. "And I want you to take the responsibility! I want my friend back! I want to Kuroko to be happy again! Bye!" with that, Kagami sprints off, rendering Aomine speechless.

Responsible?

Sad?

Happy?

What the heck?! What the fuck is going on?!

Aomine's mind is jammed with questions. And trying to figure the answer with the low IQ of his makes him more confuse.

…

Lying in the bed for hours doesn't cheer him up. It makes him worse, in fact.

His bed feels so cold…

…and has much more spaces.

It should be the opposite, because his bag, shirts, books and some unnecessary stuff are piling up around him, burying him.

But, it feels so empty.

Aomine clutches the white sheet tightly, slowly huddles up to find the thing that makes his heart calm. However, he finds nothing. Nothing to hold, to grasp, to touch.

Only the coldness of reality.

He knows he still can fetch Kuroko from school.

But, that's not enough.

Back then, when Kuroko was still with him, they'd play until they passed out. If Kuroko felt cold, they'd cuddle for warmth. If Kuroko couldn't sleep, he'd tell him a story—even though Kuroko would complain because of his lacking of imagination. Kuroko would tell him every bedtime story should have dinosaurs or monsters, then the hero would come out to save the princess. If he was the one who couldn't sleep, Kuroko would snuggle closer and hold his hand.

But, now, he has nothing to hold on.

His heart aches. His eyes are sting. His grip on the sheet grows stronger until his knuckles are white. Aomine wants to scream, he bites his bottom lip instead. Sadness is whipping around his body, loneliness has its grip on his heart. His brain screams 'Tetsu!' and Aomine yearns for his beloved brother's presence.

He needs Tetsu.

"_And I want you to take the responsibility! I want my friend back! I want to Kuroko to be happy again!"_

He shoots his eyes open.

"Responsibility? Fine, I'll take it!" the tanned boy springs on his feet and storms off.

…

"Satsuki! Satsuki! Open this damn door!" Aomine knocks the door for several times. He couldn't care less about the others.

All he cares now is he wants his goddamned brother back.

"You don't have to knock so loud, you know!" Finally, the door is open. Momoi's angry face greets his navy blue eyes, and he notices her holding her phone—probably she's calling someone but he doesn't care anymore.

"Where's Tetsu? I want him back. Tetsu, come out now!" Aomine shouts.

"Dai-chan, please show some respect even though my parents are out working!" the pink haired girl grabs Aomine's hand, holding him back.

"Hey, you wanna know something? Congratulations, you just get zero fuck from me! Gimme Tetsu! I want Tetsu back!"

"Dai-chan!"

"Shut the fuck—"

"Tetsu's parents are on the line, Dai-chan! They can hear you! So, if you want Tetsu-kun back, please behave yourself in front of them!"

"What? Wow, wait. You mean, that phone…" Aomine points at her phone.

"Yes, Dai-chan. I was talking with them, discussing about Tetsu-kun! Hold up," Momoi hold up her palms to shut his mouth, talking back to the phone. Then, she hands the phone to Aomine. "They want to talk with you."

Reluctantly, Aomine takes it. "Hello…?"

"Ah, so this is the famous Aomine Daiki? I'm Tetsuya's father," says the caller.

That voice! So calm, so relax, so casual. However, it gives him goose bumps to the core.

"Er.. ye… yes, desu. And, nice to meet—no, hear you, sir," gosh, he can't help stammering. Momoi giggles beside him seeing his reaction.

"Hahaha, you don't have to be nervous, young boy! It's not like I'm asking you to marry Tetsuya," his carefree tone sends Aomine shiver racing down his spine. Damn, why he feels so nervous?! It feels like talking to his future father-in-law or something!

"I'm sorry, sir. I… I don't know what should I say, sir."

"Don't worry, young boy. You've done nothing wrong. Wait, I should add 'haven't you?'" the mocking tone kills Aomine's spirit.

"I think… no, sir. I'm… good, I guess?" Has he been good? Did he do something bad? No, right?

"Yes, I know you're a good boy. I was told by Satsuki that you were taking care of my beloved son while she was away, is that right?"

So, this is it. The interrogation has started.

"Yes, sir," Aomine tries to stuff back the confidence.

"And, I heard Tetsuya had a fever before?"

Okay, that question, that's not fair. It destroys his confidence again. "Yes… sir."

"And you helped him."

"Yes, no, yes… er, no, sir. My teammates were there helping me too, sir. We took care of Tetsu together, sir," yes, he remembers that time; when his friends—correction, his _crazy_ friends were there screaming to save Tetsu's life.

"Well, I want to thank you for taking care of my son, young boy. And, let me tell you this, young boy; Tetsuya, my son. He… was a very gloomy boy before. I thought, maybe it was because we travelled a lot. That's why, we decided to ask Satsuki to take care of him. We didn't know he was under your care—don't worry, we're not angry before you jump into conclusion—we… are glad, actually, to know our only son is very happy with his new big brother," Kuroko's father explains and his tone tells Aomine that he's actually smiling broadly.

Kuroko's father continues on. "So, we decided to let you take care of Tetsuya for us, young boy."

Those words, that decision brings a smile back to Aomine's face. His heart is brimming with happiness. Aomine puts his hand over his mouth to suppress his laughter. Oh God, he could jump in joy right now, but knowing Kuroko's father is still on the line quashes him.

"I… don't know what to say… sir… I… well, thank you so much, sir," Aomine scratches his head, face tinged with faint pink.

"No, young boy, thank _you_."

"…welcome, sir."

"Good, one more thing, young boy. Please drop 'sir'. I feel like talking to a soldier. Call me 'uncle' or… even better; 'father' since now you're Tetsuya's big brother," a round of laughter follows. "Joking, kid, joking. Don't open your mouth so wide, young boy. I know you're surprised. Anyway, I must go, Tetsuya's mother needs me. Oh, take care of our son for us, okay? Till then!"

"… oh, okay," before Aomine manages to say 'goodbye', the call is cut off. He stares at the phone in disbelief. "He doesn't sound… like Tetsu at all. He's so… cheerful," he looks at his childhood friend. Momoi just shrugs her shoulders.

"_Otou-san _said I'm _okaa-san_'s copy," Kuroko's soft voice jolts the childhood friends.

"Damn!" Aomine massages his chest and passes Momoi's phone back. "How long you've been there, Tetsu?"

"Awhile. I saw you talk with _otou-san_. What were you talking about?"

"Ah~ that…" Aomine picks Kuroko up and lifts him up overhead. "I was discussing about you."

"About me?" confuse dances in Kuroko's soft blue eyes. Gosh, he's missed looking into those clear eyes. The color of the kid's eyes gives him peace, calming him down, making him forget about the world.

"Yep, your father let me take you with me."

"You mean, I can live with you again?" his eyes go huge.

"Yep."

"We can play pillow fight again?"

"Yes, we can," Aomine slowly pulls Kuroko closer to his chest. Kuroko immediately clamps Aomine's shirt.

"We can huddle together again?" Aomine's shirt muffles his soft voice.

"Yes, we can," he softly whispers, his embrace tightening.

"We can sleep late again?" this time, Kuroko's soft voice thickens with emotion. Aomine can hear the kid sniffing.

"No, we can't do that, Tetsu. You know you'll get cranky if you sleep late," he runs his fingers through Kuroko's blue hair.

"I've missed you, Daiki-niichan."

"Yeah, me too. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, Tetsu. I won't leave, nor will you, okay?"

The touching reunion puts a smile on Momoi's pink lips. Though she's sad that her cousin is not going to live with her, but this is better. Furthermore, it's not like she can't suddenly barge in to her childhood friend's room anytime she wants to.

She flips open her phone and types away a new email.

To: Akashi-kun.

Subject: It works!

Tetsu-kun's father agreed. Both Dai-chan & Tetsu-kun r happy nw. I guess, Kagamin's words really struck him hard. TQ, Akashi-kun, 4 giving such a brilliant idea.

P/S: BTW, how did u talk 2 Kagamin w/ killing him? I thought u hate him.

* * *

**weirdgrammar: So good to be back!**

**KISE: weirdgrammar-cchi! I heard you chopp your thumb off!**

**MIDORIMA: Almost, Kise. Don't forget to add that keyword.**

**weirdgrammar: Hahaha. That's what happened if you tried to chop meat when you were sleepy~ Anyway, my bro pointed out about the rule that Aomine mentioned last chapter. He suggested me to write a fanfic about it. It's a very simple fic, need your imagination to light it up, and you guys can check it out. The title is 'Crazy KnB's Regel'.**

**AOMINE: Why I don't feel good about this?**


	21. Brother & 'it's fun chasing them out'

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING(S): 1st chapter.**

**INSPIRED FROM: Kuroshiroryuu**

**SUMMARY: Have fun!**

* * *

'You…'

'Some people call you their nightmare.'

'Some people call you their angel.'

'Others call you their hope.'

'While the rest call you; their love.'

'And I…'

'I call you all these and even more.'

'The day you came into my life, then disappeared, and there you were, patiently waiting for me…'

'my nightmare.'

'my angel.'

'my hope.'

'my love.'

'my family.'

'my beloved little brother.'

'and …'

"…-niichan. Daiki-niichan, please wake up," Kuroko's voice showers his eardrum with his name, causing Aomine to snap his eyes open. His little brother's face is few inches away from him, staring him with those expressionless eyes of his.

"…my alarm?" he mutters under his breath as he sits up, remembering the quote in his dream.

"What alarm? I don't understand, Daiki-niichan," the kid tilts his head to the side in an act of innocent.

Sighing, Aomine ruffles Kuroko's soft blue lock. "Nothing, Tetsu," he rests his head in his cupped hand. "Why so early, anyway? Not that we have—"

To his dismay, his words were cut off by a sharp ringtone. The older teen picks his phone up on the table, not bothering to read the name as his rage floods his system.

"What—"

"—Aominecchi! You're lateeee! We have a plan today, remember?!" a loud rapturous shriek burst his ear, jolting him out. Aomine stares at the phone in disbelief, recollecting what happened yesterday. He recalled Akashi had said something about having a break and stuff. And…

"…Holycrap…"

…

"Seeeno~ JUUUUUMP~!"

However, no one response to Kise's gleeful shouts. They have the tendencies to kick his butt, in fact. The blonde forms pouting lips, seeking for their sympathy, yet it's failing miserably. Kuroko is profusely apologetic about their cold shoulder treatment towards his blonde brother, but he can't repudiate their response.

Who would jump gleefully like children in front of the entrance of one of the biggest funfair ever held in Japan, which besiege by adults and children?

"I have the map here," Akashi holds out a paper, remaining perfectly composed and calm as he is. "We shall plan where we should visit."

"We should find which one is the most interesting or we will be bored and wasting our time," Midorima simply suggests. His bunny keychain dangles loudly when he moves around, fishing others' attention.

"Stalls? Snacks? Food? I'm going to need it sooner or later," Murasakibara, then, continues to chew his Mauibo, plastic bags rustling as he stuffs another snack into his mouth. Some children are drooling seeing the snacks in his bags and inside his hoodie.

"I know. We could try rollercoaster! My awesomeness and charm will make girls so 'kyaaaaa~!' and give us their places," which is rewarded with a knock on his head by Aomine.

"You're the worst, Kise," the tanned teen simply states.

"Eh~?! What?! Why~?!"

"I don't like Ryouta-niichan's suggestion," Kuroko intensifies the pain stabbing Kise's heart.

"How about Dimension World?" a feminine voice suddenly chips in. Exquisite curves and swaying pink hair greet Kuroko's ocean eyes. It's his cousin! "I've never heard of it before. We should give a try, shouldn't we, Tetsu-kun?" she says as she stands casually close to the captain of Teikou.

"Tetsuya?"

"I'm fine with Dimension World," the kid smiles.

"Okay~!" confidence stuffs back into Kise's heart. "Let's do train-men~!"

A pin-drop silence falls upon them.

'No way's resounds loudly escaping their lips, to Kise's disappointment. All he ever wants is to have fun together. Is it wrong to embrace childishness sometimes?

Of course, Kuroko can read the emotions drifting across Kise's handsome face. His heart is filled with compassion for this particular blonde. Holding Kise's large hand, the ocean haired kid with matching eyes cracks a warm smile to lighten his mood.

"Let's do train-men together, Ryouta-niichan."

Kuroko presents his back to Kise, as agreement to his suggestion. Kise's eyes shine with happiness. A feeling of pure delight encases his heart seeing how much Kuroko appreciate his suggestion. Kise reaches out to rest his hands on Kuroko's shoulder, but a sharp scissor touching his arm freezes him.

"Another few inches, you won't be able to dunk a ball in anymore, Ryouta," a cold warning slices the air, turning Kise's face into pale.

Reluctantly, but obediently, Kise backs away. Akashi smiles up to his beloved angel and gently rests his hands on Kuroko's shoulders. Kise wants to proceed, but Murasakibara suddenly slips in between him and Akashi, follows by Midorima. Aomine pushes Kise away and lines up behind Midorima and again, Momoi nudges in and stands behind her childhood friend. In the end, Kise has to accept the fact he's going to be last person.

Just what did he do to deserve such a treatment?

Together, they enter the Dimension House.

…

"This is amazing…" Aomine's voice trails off and he turns around, admiring the room.

The room is filled with hanging white velvet curtains. They're long that they touch the floor. The curtains billow as the wind produced by the visitors' movements catches them. Sunlight barely streams in, making the room gloomy, yet beautiful.

Kuroko runs his fingers on the velvet fabric. It feels so smooth and silky. It brings a smile to his lips. Out of nowhere, Aomine appears in front of him and Kuroko jolts up. He runs away from his brother as Aomine tries to catch him. Delightful laughter creates a relaxing ambience. Then, he feels someone lift him up in the air. Kuroko casts his gaze down; Murasakibara's smile greets his eyes.

The tall guy spins around, chuckling happily. Kuroko cherishes the moment. He, then, is passed down to the captain of Teikou. Akashi embraces him tightly, yet gently, and leads him to a simple dance. After a few moments, Kuroko reaches out for Kise, and asks for the same dance with the blonde guy. While dancing, Kuroko notices Midorima's spectacle isn't the right place, so he gestures towards the megane and adjusts the spectacle.

Midorima is taken aback in the first place, but slowly recovers as Kuroko's small hands run through his front bangs. He thanks Kuroko by ruffling his soft blue lock. Then, a warm hug from his cousin pulls him closer to her soft chest, wrapping him with her warmth. A faint blush rises to his cheeks, and Aomine clocks it and laughs.

They all laugh together.

…

The Kiseki members decide to try Bumper Car, which a certain people will regret it later.

Once the honk is heard, Akashi hits Midorima's car to the wall. To his dismay, Murasakibara joins in crashing into him too. He should've known Akashi and Murasakibara would form an alliance.

"Not fair, Akashi, Murasakibara!" the green haired teen shouts.

"There are no rules in this game, Shintarou," the dual-colored eyed teen replies.

"We just simply play the game, Mido-chin," Murasakibara's voice follows.

Meanwhile, Aomine and Kuroko—he's sitting next to Aomine—are chasing Kise. Kise is trying his best to find his escape route, but Akashi interferes. He blocks Kise's route, causing him to hesitate, providing a chance for AoKuro pair to attack. Both Akashi and Aomine smirks wickedly.

"Ahhh~! Aominecchi, Kurokocchi and Akashicchi are playing dirty! You guys just want to pick on me, right?!" Kise whines loudly.

"Don't blame me. Blame yourself for having such an annoying face and voice~!" Aomine answers.

"What?! How that could be the reason?!"

At the same time, Momoi is peacefully breezing past them, enjoying her time as she skillfully snaps some pictures of her teammates.

Beautiful moments, indeed.

…

Finding fresh rainbow colored flowers is their next quest.

They're wandering around the florist shop, looking for roses that matching their color. Akashi, Momoi and Kise find them in no time while Midorima, Aomine, Kuroko, and Murasakibara are still struggling. Fortunate for Aomine, after a few ducks and crouches, finally he sees blue roses.

"Seriously, no one would sell green roses. They don't even exist!" the megane waves a white flag. A green rose? Ridiculous!

"Yeah, mine too~ I can't find my color~" Murasakibara complains.

"I don't think I could ever find a black rose," Kuroko chimes in.

A cough from Momoi startles them. She rests her hands on her hips, putting on her informative smile. "Well, actually, green roses and purple roses do exist! As for purple tea roses, it's depending on the area that you living. It's one of the rarest roses ever!"

She takes a deep breath before continuing. "As for green roses, due to the different shade of white roses, it could produce green roses. Though the chance is quite slim. However, the real green roses—Rosa chinensis viridiflora—doesn't look like normal roses."

"How about black roses?" Kuroko asks.

"People usually _make_ them, not _plant _them. With the help of black flower dye and preservative, some tricks as well, you could make black roses."

Kuroko's face fall knowing the answer, which the sight spears her heart.

"Don't worry, Tetsu-kun," she glances around, spotting her childhood friend playfully accusing her. "Actually, blue roses don't exist too!" she tries her best to put up her mistake. "I believe the florist dyed them!" she bellows and Aomine interrupts with 'Hey!'

"Then, we could dye roses green, purple and black too," the redhead proposes.

Everyone turns their heads to see their emperor. How could they not think of it earlier?!

The Kiseki members go to a café with some white roses and watercolor. Murasakibara mixes blue and red to produce dark purple as Momoi had taught him—which she used Akashi and Aomine and himself as examples. Go figure his childish response. Midorima uses light green and a little bit of yellow to make it livelier. While Kuroko, with the help of Akashi and mixing color of pure black and deep shade of dark blue, paints his rose mysterious yet, stunningly pitched-black color.

Those roses are gathered to form a bouquet of flowers, representing themselves; Akashi's deep passion crimson rose, Murasakibara's majesty violet rose, Aomine's ambiguity navy rose, Midorima's pleasant emerald rose, Kise's warm gold rose, Momoi's grace and elegance pink rose, Kuroko's mysterious yet strong black rose. The bouquet, then, is placed on the nearby memorial, as a requiem feeds their ears and souls, calming their hearts.

…

The taste of cold vanilla shake relieves Kuroko's throat. Taking a break from their little journey, Murasakibara has long time gone, trusting his instinct and nose to catch any delicious smell wafting up along the breeze. Kuroko settles himself between Aomine's legs, whose has his head rest on Kuroko's shoulder blade. Kise is sprawling on the ground, sweats dripping off his handsome face. Luckily for them, they found a clear spot under a big tree. Akashi, Midorima and Momoi aren't around as well, probably grabbing a bite.

"Come along. I found something interesting," Akashi suddenly taps the tanned guy's shoulder.

Without any further notice, Akashi has lifted Kuroko up and leaves, forcing Aomine and Kise summoning up their energy to catch up with the redhead's pace.

A big wall standing proudly in front of them greets them. Midorima smiles and Momoi waves at them as their eyes catch their figure. She sprints and flings her arms around Aomine, dragging him over the wall.

"Hey, Satsuki, stop! I'm going to fall over!"

"Akashi-kun signed up our names to paint this wall! You should try it!" she shrieks happily.

"Really, Seijurou-niichan?" Kuroko asks the redhead.

With a sincere smile, privileged for Kuroko only, Akashi answers; "Yes, you can draw whatever you want to, Tetsuya."

As on cue, Kise is the first one who dashes towards the wall and snatches a can of yellow paint and doodles all over the wall. Feeling excited for not committing any crime for a very long time, Aomine gladly _help_ Kise paint the wall with blue. Midorima grabs green paint and makes it more colorful.

"Ryouta, Daiki, don't destroy the painting. Do it nicely," Akashi enters his captain mode. "Shintarou, use your color to make it natural over here. Ryouta, find a lighter shade of yellow and mix it with green."

The ocean haired kid watches his brothers in silence. Happiness blooms in his heart. His chubby cheek is poked with a brush. He looks to the side, Momoi's smile welcoming him.

"Here, use this brush and go play with them," she says.

A smile widens, follows by a streak of colors decorating the wall.

…

"Man, this is fun!" Aomine stretches his shoulder. Like Kise, his face and shirt are stained with colors. However, it's a small thing compares to the painting they've done.

"Yep, can't believe we could make such a beautiful painting," happiness, amazement flash in Kise's eyes.

"Of course we can do it. As long as you follow my words," Akashi nods in agreement. Proud slips in his heart, and he won't deny it.

"Yeah, you're right," for once, Midorima agrees with his captain. The bunny keychain really does its work, bringing luck and happiness.

Other visitors gape looking at the wall. A beautiful garden is painted beautifully. It can be seen two children's figures frolicking in the garden. The details of colorful flowers are almost perfectly accentuated. The sunlight slipping in through the shady trees lightens the painting, the mood.

And it's done by middle school students!

"Awesome!" Momoi snaps a picture of the painting. She, then, scoots over closer to the others, taking their pictures as well, until she bumps into a certain giant. "Ah, Mukkun!"

"Sac-chin? Ah~ my bad~"

"What's inside that bag?" Aomine notices a new plastic bag in Murasakibara's hand.

"This one?" he brings up the bag. "Hermit cookies. I bought them. Wanna try? It tastes good."

"Wow! Cookies!" Kise screams while simultaneously munching a cookie. "It really tastes good! Kurokocchi! Kurokocchi! Come, cookies!"

No reply.

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi turns her head around. Her voice rises to another octave. "Tetsu-kun?! Where are you?!"

"Shit, not again!" the ace of Teikou is already on his feet, running around. "Tetsu! Tetsu! Tetsu!"

"Geez, sometimes misdirection could bring trouble down upon us," Midorima spins his body around to find a certain soft haired boy. "I should've paid more attention to Oha-Asa!"

"Akashicchi, no reply from our chatroom either! He's definitely missing this time!" Kise clutches his IPhone tightly, fear layering his voice.

The heterochromatic eyed teen stays calm. Thousands of possibilities are crossing in his mind; when did he disappear, how did he disappear, anything that could lead them to Kuroko's mysterious disappearance.

"We should report to the missing booth first, then we'll search for him from one building to another," Akashi calmly gives an instruction, which they're willing to comply.

…

Running from a building to another isn't an easy mission in spite of their well built bodies. The theme park is ridiculously large and searching for a kid who is gifted with weak presence in the sea of tourists is almost impossible.

Momoi can't summon up her energy to move even a finger, so Aomine sends her to a bench. They're gathering around her, discussing any possible location left. A haunted house standing not far from them catches Akashi's eyes.

"Daiki, Ryouta, I want you to go to that haunted house," he says.

"What?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" Aomine jumps up.

"Akashicchi, is that a joke? If it is, it's failing miserably," Kise laughs nervously, not wanting to visit the building.

"How dare you…" an ominous aura radiates off Akashi, whipping around Kise and Aomine's body. His scissor gleams perilously, reminding them the death will knock their doors if they decline his words.

With thumping hearts against ribcages, Aomine and Kise are obliged to enter the haunted house. Screeching witches and shrieks of ugly and creepy laughter hit their eardrums. The house is dim, only flickering light as their light source. Kise clings fiercely onto Aomine's arm as Aomine pushes their way through thick curtains.

"ARRRRGHHHHH!" they scream loudly as an ugly witch suddenly appears beside them. They run for their life when the witch starts chasing them.

"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! I DON'T WANT THIS! I'LL FUCKING KILL AKASHI AND THAT STUPID KIDNAPPER FOR MAKING ME GO THROUGH THIS! YOU, WITCH, GO AWAY! SHOOOO!"

"AOMINECCHI, HOW CAN YOU TALK NONSTOP WHILE RUNNING WITHOUT BITING YOUR TONGUE OR TAKING A BREATH?!" they are still running. Kise speeds up when he notices the witch almost catching his hair. "DON'T TOUCH MY HAIR!"

"SHUT IT! YOU'RE DOING IT, KISE! AAAAARGHHHHH! ZOMBIEEEEE!" a zombie suddenly emerges from darkness, causing both Aomine and Kise to change their course to left. "JUST STAY DEAD, WILL YOU?!"

"A GHOST!" the witch disappears, but a ghost covered with white curtain pops out and chases them. "KEEP RUNNING, AOMINECCHI! I CAN SEE THE EXIT!"

However, the ghost doesn't stop there. So, they keep running as fast as they can until they see their group. Kise sprints towards them, his arms flailing wildly, asking for help. Akashi sees them and tells Murasakibara and Midorima to stay at their places.

The giant catches Aomine and Kise to prevent them from running too far while the megane grabs the ghost.

"AKASHICCHI, AKASHICCHI! THAT GHOST! IT WANTS TO EAT US!" Kise wails like a child, hiding behind Murasakibara. Aomine pokes his head out of Murasakibara's back, nodding in agreement, his hands trembling.

The redhead approaches the ghost in Midorima's hands and pulls up the curtain.

"Kuroko?!" Midorima jerks back, letting him go.

"Hello," the kid greets timidly.

A silence.

"Tetsu-kun?!"

"WHAT?! WHERE DID YOU GO, TETSU?!" Aomine tries his best not to pinch Kuroko's chubby cheeks.

"So, you're the ghost," Akashi ruffles Kuroko's hair and gives thumbs up. "Good job at scaring Ryouta and Daiki, Tetsuya!"

"HEY!"

"But, how Kuro-chin could grow taller?" Murasakibara asks, realizing Kuroko is now as tall as his hips. "Did you eat mushroom while you were missing?"

"No, I didn't," Kuroko, then, looks down. "I'm sitting on my friend's shoulders. See?"

Six pairs of eyes cascade down Kuroko's figure, and there is it. A red-black layered haired kid with intense eyes is carrying Kuroko on his shoulder. Momoi and Aomine jolt back.

"HOW LONG YOU'VE BEEN THERE?!" Kise asks, pointing at the kid.

"Geez, Kuroko, your misdirection has engulfed my presence as well," the kid looks up at Kuroko, scowling.

"It's called Misdirection Overflow, Kagami-kun. Seijurou-niichan gave me the name."

"What are you doing here, brat?" Aomine is in the mood to crush the kid right away. However, Kagami doesn't give a damn about it.

"Don't tell me you're the kidnapper?" Midorima is the one who finally asks a right question.

"Kidnapper? No. What are you talking about, bro?"

"Positive! You're the kidnapper!" Kise accuses.

"Please do not accuse my brother for crime that he never commits," a cool guy with jet black short hair suddenly walks in. If it isn't the beauty mark under his right eye, his modest yet elegance dark kimono could make girls fall over him.

"Please introduce yourself," Akashi stays collected.

"My apologies. I'm Himuro Tatsuya, the guardian of Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you," he cracks a small smile.

His smile disconcerts Murasakibara so much. His thoughts are jumbled up. His instinct tells him he's seen this guy somewhere before.

"Then, you and your brother are cooperating together, right?" Midorima asks again. He's not satisfied with the answer.

The ocean haired boy climbs down Kagami and stands on his feet. He shakes his head. "No, Shintarou-niichan, I wasn't being kidnapped or anything. I was… being dragged away, actually."

"I do not… understand, Tetsu-kun."

"Uhm, just before the painting was finished, a group of tourists were there, taking pictures. Then, suddenly I was dragged by them—pushed, actually—and before I even realized about it, I have lost the sight of Satsuki-neechan and the others," Kuroko explains briefly.

"Yes," Himuro adds. "We found him near the fountain and decided to take care of him and search for you guys. But, we saw his brothers enter the haunted house and thought of scaring them kicked in."

"Hahaha! It was fun chasing them out!" Kagami barks a laugh.

Aomine grounds his palm on Kagami's head, balling his other hand into fist. "You little brat," he hisses from behind his clenched teeth.

"Daiki, calm down and show some respect to them. They helped us take care of Tetsuya," Akashi folds his arms. "And Himuro-san, I hope you could forgive our rudeness earlier," behind his smile, Akashi curses Himuro for getting too attached to his beloved angel.

"It's fine. You're Akashi Seijurou, I suppose? Tetsuya did talk a lot about his brothers," he sends a fake smile, knowing what crossing Akashi's mind and smirking inwardly.

"Do you always call people by their given name, Himuro-san?" Akashi offers his hand. He can't forgive the guy for calling his angel; Tetsuya!

"Not really. Only those people that I find pleasant, _Akashi-kun_," he returns the handshake, gripping it firmly. Himuro knows he's pushed the button and somehow, it amuses him so much.

Two dark aura clash dangerously, and no one dare to utter a word.

"Seijurou-niichan/Tatsuya-nii," Kuroko and Kagami calls out his brothers' name to lighten the heavy atmosphere.

"Yes, dear," they say simultaneously.

"I want to eat something. Hungry," the kids give their puppy eyes, melting their brothers' hearts. Himuro hates to see sadness clouding his brother's face. He pats Kagami's back to move him forward, which Kagami happily to do it so.

"Eat," Murasakibara suddenly speaks up. "You," he points at Himuro. "You're the guy who always goes to Kimuraya Bakery to buy anpan bread, right?"

"Took you long enough to remember me, Atsushi," Himuro replies with a smile, then proceeds to hold Kagami's hand and leaves.

"Wait for me, Kagami-kun," Kuroko runs after his friend, rousing others from their stupor and join him too.

The heterochromatic eyed teen watches his teammates walk away in silence. In a soft whisper, he utter; "My rivals increase again," and leaves.

* * *

**weirdgrammar: Oh... my voice... I'm losing my voice... Kuroko, do the job for me... I.. can't...**

**KUROKO: My pleasure, weirdgrammar-san. weirdgrammar-san apologizes for the late update. Life and responsiblity have kidnapped him out of the fanfic world. He'll try his best to update as soon as he can.**

**KISE: And here is weirdgrammar-cchi's shamelessly advertisement! Yesterday, weirdgrammar-cchi updated a new chapter of Encroachment. It's a story of fem!Kuroko x (your vote will decide the pairing, please visit his profile to vote your pairing~!) GoM. AU-ish and genderbender. So, you're welcome to read it!**

**MIDORIMA: Hey, I heard we are university students in that story.**

**AKASHI: So I've heard. Apparently, Kuroko is a transfer student from LA.**

**MURASAKIBARA: And five famous guys nag her life...? What does it mean by that?**

**weirdgrammar: Read and find out~**


	22. Keep running!

**DISCLAIMER & WARNING(s): 1st chapter.**

**INSPIRED FROM: Akuma Shoujo23, the backbone of this chapter. She gave me the idea and the plot! Thank you so much!**

**SUMMARY: Spinning around~**

* * *

Oh my freaking gosh! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! The death is knocking on my door! Help! Akashicchi is going to kill me! I don't want to die yet! .∵(ｏДｏ)

Run, run, run, as if your life depends on it! ε= ε= ε= ε= ε= ε= ε= ε= ε= ε= ε= ε= ε=ε=┏( ＞_＜)┛

Ouch! (＞Д ＜) These raindrops hurt my face! My model face! This is what Momoicchi said about the higher force and smaller area giving a very high pressure?!

Oh, wait! That's physics! I'm genius! ＼(＾o)( ＾0＾)(o＾)／

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Stop daydreaming, Kise Ryouta! (ﾉ)ｏДｏ(ヽ) Akashicchi is going to freaking to kill me if I'm late even a second. Ignore the pain, ignore the cold! Uwaaaaaah, I wish I could grab my jacket earlier. This thin white shirt isn't going to help me at all!

Finally, the gym appears in my sight. Yay to myself!(ﾉﾟ ∇＾)ﾉ~ Yay to my soul!

"I'm sorry I'm late-ssu!" I bow deeply to the people inside the gym, startling them.

"You're two minutes late, Ryouta," as I've expected, Akashicchi struts over, the jacket on his shoulders swaying dramatically in the wind, sending chills racing down my spine. ヽ(ｏДｏ)ﾉ

"I had a job call last minute-ssu," I begin to scratch my head ＜(;- .-), restructuring the thoughts in my head. "I got excited and just about five minutes ago, I realized that I _have _a practice today. And, as you can see, it's raining out there, so I'm wet now," I hold out my arms, giving an apologetic look (シ_ _)シ, seeking his sympathy.

"Do you feel cold, Ryouta-niichan?"

That voice! It's Kurokocchi~! (ﾉ≧∇≦)ﾉ I've missed him so much!

Then, another kid with a scary face shows up behind Kurokocchi. "He's wet, of course he feels cold."

"Kagamicchi!" (((((((((O□O)))))))))

"Huh? 'Kagamicchi'?" the redhead kid says. "Don't call me that!"

"Muro-chin went out to meet his editor—or something like, so he asked us to take care of his brother," Murasakibaracchi simultaneously pats Kagamicchi's head and offers a snack. "Muro-chin's brother. Here's a snack for you."

"Is that so? Don't worry, you are always welcome to stay here, Kagamicchi," deep down in my heart, I do have a soft spot for kids. Besides, Kagamicchi is not that bad as Aominecchi described him.

Probably, Aominecchi is envy of the friendship between Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi. (≖ー≖) wwwwww…

Wait, (ーー;) I think I can detect an envy aura whipping around my body. No one else could have such a menacing aura, other than Akashicchi. My ears catch faint snipping sounds behind me. I eye Kagamicchi; what the—how he could remain calm and normal? щ(⊙Д⊙щ)

"Seijurou-niichan," Kurokocchi tugs Akashicchi's short, not realizing he helping lighten the mood. "Can Ryouta-niichan get changed first? I don't want him to catch a cold."

Oh.

My.

God.

.・゜゜・(ﾉω＜) .・゜゜・I'm so touched! Kurokocchi cares for me! He cares for me! ━━━ヽ(◕∇◕) 人(◕∇◕) 人 (◕∇◕ ) 人 (◕∇◕) 人 (◕∇◕) 人 (◕∇◕ ) ノ━━━

Ah, nosebleed! Nosebleed! Nosebleed! ~~~~~~ (°TT°) Aominecchi skillfully grabs Kurokocchi who's in the way and Murasakibaracchi lifts up Kagamicchi.

"Gross!" Aominecchi barks out.

"Muro-chin will not be happy if his brother gets dirtied," the giant pats Kagamicchi's back.

"Ryouta, go get changed. I wish not to see Tetsuya getting tainted with your dirty blood." I discern a tinge of jealousy in Akashicchi's tone. Geez, why is he getting so worked up about Kurokocchi caring for me? (¬≥⌂≤)⁄ I have rights to receive Kurokocchi's love too, right? (＞ಠ_ಠ)＞(°.°)

Oh well, as long as Akashicchi doesn't kill me, I guess I can bear with his over-jealousy.

…

Urgh… what's wrong with me? It's too blurry. I can't see the locker clearly. The steel feels so freaking cold against my hot palms. Brrrrr! My head… it's spinning. (＞o＜ ) My throat hurts! What's wrong with my body?!

"Hey, Kise, you okay?" Midorimacchi stands in the doorway for a moment before going in. I reflexively back away a little, lowering my gaze. He rests his hand on my forehead and instantly hisses. "Kise, you're burning-nanodayo!"

(((´⊙ω⊙`|||))) !

"Really?" I jerk back violently, then I feign laugh. "Maybe I'm too nervous-ssu. You know, coming late and all," weakly, I shuffle past Midorimacchi and playfully hit his arm. "You worry too much, Midorimacchi~!" （●° ▽＾●）

However, in my heart, I know I'm lying to myself. (Y_Y)

…

"Oi, Kise! Stop slacking off!" Aominecchi harshly passes me the ball. The impact is quiet heavy, so I accidentally slip the ball off my hands. Whoopsy~ L(´ー｀;L) And the small incident draws the Kiseki's attention, to my dismay.

"Ki-chan, you okay? You are a little off today," Momoicchi comes forward, showing her concern. "And you, Aomine-kun, what did I say about bullying Ki-chan?!" she kicks Aominecchi.

"I didn't do anything at all!" he fires back.

"Ryouta-niichan doesn't look well," Kurokocchi chimes in, worries flashing in his ocean eyes. Dear Gods, have I been a good boy to deserve this gift? .・゜゜・（／∇＼）・゜゜・．Is this what they call happiness brimming over your heart? Or falling over and over again? Because I can't help but melt at the beautiful sight.

"Yeah, bro, you look like a ghost," Kagamicchi joins the conversation as he casually bounces the ball in his hands. My eyes absentmindedly follow the ball. Up (ｏ_ｏ). Down (。_。). Up (ｏ_ｏ). And down (。_。). Then, I feel giddy.

"Oh, maybe we should shake him so Ki-chin could recharge again," without any warning, Murasakibaracchi starts to shake my body back and forth vigorously. Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh~! Stooooooooooooooooop ittttttttt! (＞Д＜|||) Murasakibaracchiiiii! I'm seriously going to throw up!

"Atsushi, stop!" a word escaping our captain ceases him. Murasakibaracchi finally lets me go while murmuring sorry, but I weakly push him away. He seems startled. I'm not angry at him or whatever, but, (≥□≤|||）I'm suffering from dizzy spells here!

"Kise, you're seriously not well," worries layer Midorimacchi's voice.

Straightening my back, I wear my usual model smile. "Don't worry, don't worry! I'm totally fine! Just tired—" suddenly I lose my balance. Everything seems so slow. I can see Kurokocchi reaching out for me. Before I can register what's going on, darkness drowns me in.

Last thing I hear is '_Ryouta-nii!_'

…

I awake to the bouncing motion and feeling of roasting on my front body. Glancing down, my eyes are greeted with purple hair. Then, I realize Murasakibaracchi is giving me a piggy ride.

"Mura…sakibaracchi?" I sound so weak. I hate myself for being weak! .・゜゜・（／ω＼）・゜゜・．

"Ryouta-niichan is awake?" a soft voice touches my ear, soothing my heart. I dart to the right; I see Kurokocchi walk beside me while holding Kagamicchi's hand. Heh, I believe Kagamicchi who's leading their way. Kagamicchi is being protective! So cute! ヽ(´ー`)ノ

"Ryouta, stay with us. We're going to hospital," comes a calm reply from Akashicchi. Man, hearing that from the most sadist and craziest basketball captain in the world is so surreal, yet it is happening!—even though I partially acknowledge his words, coz' for God's sake, I'm not dying! (-_-;) Nevertheless, Akashicchi can be shhhhhoooo shweeeet sometimes.

"You could've said earlier that you're not fine-nanodayo!" Midorimacchi scolds me. I don't take it hard, because I know, Midorimacchi is worried about me. He's a tsundere, after all.

"Well, he's an idiot," Aominecchi nonchalantly states. Yet, I can see anxiety swimming in his eyes. So much for a tough guy. (≖ー≖) And the same expression also drifting across Momoicchi's face who's walking next to him.

"Ne, Ki-chin, I'm sorry for shaking you," Murasakibaracchi suddenly speaks up.

Smiling weakly, I lean in and mutter; "Nope, I _am_ sorry for pushing you away," then, I raise my voice to another octave in spite of burning throat. "And I'm sorry for troubling you guys-ssu."

After a moment of silence, Akashicchi replies; "Just stay alive, that's all."

…

Relief floods through us as we listen to doctor's explanation. Apparently, I just catch a cold due to stress—probably from my job; I dare you to blame on the practice, _'who are you to complain about my training menu?'_ is screaming behind Akashicchi's thin smile—and the raining. ε=(¬_¬) Che, almost gave me a heart attack. However, the doctor gives me advice to spend the night here. Urgh… staying at this freaking cold and scary hospital? NO! \(≥⌂≤)⁄ Yadda! Yadda! Yadda!

"Ryouta-niichan, I can stay here with you," the soft blue haired kid offers before looking up at Aominecchi. "Ne, Daiki-niichan, can I stay here?"

"Uhm… I have to ask mom first." To have a positive answer, I shoot Aominecchi a sympathetic look. Pweaaaase! (´◕ω◕`) "…fine... BUT, we'll stay together!" he emphasizes the word 'but'.

Well, not that I mind about it. （●＾o＾●）

"Tetsuya, you don't have to do that," Akashicchi's hand cascades down Kurokocchi's shoulder. "Since Ryouta's mother is coming over," a smirk plays across his face.

What? (´⊙ω⊙`) NOOOO! I want Kurokocchi to stay here with me! Mother, for once, I'm begging you, don't come here! Please! Please! Please!

"Hey, Kuroko, we need to go home. We have school tomorrow," Kagamicchi clasps Kurokocchi's wrist, drawing his attention. Thousands of words exchange between them, yet only they can understand it. Oh… my heart swells witnessing the sweet moment.

Reluctantly, Kurokocchi turns away before glancing over his shoulder. Sadness clouds his angelic face. Aominecchi puts a hand on his back, pushing Kurokocchi forward, followed by Kagamicchi. Soon, after waving good bye, the others follow closely behind.

I look at the door sliding shut morosely, my heart clenching as their footsteps slowly fade away.

A moment later whispers a feminine voice.

"Ryouta?"

A faint smile flickers across my face, welcoming her in. "Hi, mom."

* * *

"Ryouta-niichan!"

o(＾＾o)(o＾＾)o A lovely voice kisses me, bringing a smile to my lips. ヽ(゜∇゜)ノMy dearest angel, Kurokocchi comes to see me! I carry him up in the air and spin around (ノ^o^)ノ～ヽ(^o^ヽ) ～(ノ^o^)ノ, earning a laugh from him.

"Kurokocchi, I've missed you!"

"Me too! Are you going to play with me today?" he asks, unable to contain his rare enthusiasm.

"Doc lets me go home today. So, why not?!" I rub our noses together. (＞∇＜) Then, I notice Kagamicchi standing in the doorway, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Eh, Kagamicchi is here too?" I put Kurokocchi down.

"Not only him," Aominecchi suddenly appears behind him. "Everyone is here," and his words are proven true.

Akashicchi sinks against the wall, folding his arms in menacing gesture as usual, meanwhile Murasakibaracchi is holding a box of handmade chocolate and Midorimacchi lifts up a teddy bear hugging heart-shaped pillow, which 'Be in the best of health' embroidered on it. Momoicchi has a smile on her face and—good grief! (-∇-|||)—her homemade cookies too.

"Everyone… thanks!" I wipe imaginary tears off my face—I _am_ overwhelmed! (-▽-人) "And, comes to think of it, don't you think you appear so frequently these few days, Kagamicchi?" I turn to see him.

"Yeah, you appear so often lately, brat," Aominecchi sends the kid a death glare. Scary…

"Don't blame me! Ask Kuroko!" he points at Kurokocchi. "Since morning, he kept worrying about you, saying 'Ryouta-niichan that, Ryouta-niichan this' and refusing to let my hand go!" Kagamicchi blurts out, making Kurokocchi go red in his pale face and nervously pull Kagamicchi's hand. However, he adds on; "Even after met his ganguro brother," which I believe he's talking about Aominecchi (´▽｀|||) Hahaha. "Kuroko asked me to accompany him to meet you!"

…(゜。゜)…

Hawkward silence…

"Is that true, Kurokocchi?"

…(゜。゜)…

Hawkward silence is prolonged.

"I couldn't help it!" finally, Kurokocchi responds. "I was worried sick about Ryouta-niichan, and it seems only Kagami-kun could calm me down…" his voice trails off.

"What?!" Aominecchi's voice thunders through the room (((((((⊙o⊙)))))). "Are you saying that I'm not enough, Tetsu?!"

"No, Daiki-niichan, I'm just—"

"—Yes, Tetsu, you're implying it!"

Momoicchi crouches down and cups Kurokocchi's face. "You can always talk to me if something troubles you, Tetsu-kun." ＼(-_-;)

"Kuroko, tell me if you have problems. I could help you!" Midorimacchi holds Kurokocchi's hands firmly, looking into his ocean eyes. (；゜○゜)7

"Kuro-chin, we promised, right? Any problems, share them with me ONLY," for the first time in my life, I can hear a twinge of disappointment in Murasakibaracchi's tone.

"Hey, Taiga." My eyes catch a sudden dark aura imprisoning a confused Kagamicchi (´⊙ω⊙`) ! Akashicchi pops out behind Kagamicchi and plays his scissor before Kagamicchi's eyes. "Do you have any last word?"

"I don't get it," Kagamicchi nonchalantly glances up.

"Kagami-kun, just run away!" Kurokocchi shouts as he tries to free himself from his brothers' jealousy. "Seijurou-niichan, please stop!"

"Run away from who?!" the redhead kid looks totally flabbergasted. The situation is absolute mayhem! Akashicchi draws his scissor up, death gleaming in his dual-colored eyes—perhaps preparing himself to mince the kid, meanwhile shouts and screams deluge the room. NO! For your sake, just start freaking running away! (⊙Д⊙;≡;⊙Д⊙) ヽ(´Д｀ヽミノ´Д｀)ノ

"PLEASE STOP THIS NONSENSE!"

…(⊙。⊙)…

We all stop moving, snapping our heads to the door.

A nurse enters the room, anger written vividly on her face. "You people have caused so much noise! Please behave yourself! And you, don't attempt to kill anyone here! Keep your scissor!" then, she looks at me. "And you, Kise-kun, please control your friends!"

"I'm sorry, Aida-san," I laugh nervously (´▽｀|||)7 ". Aida Riko-san is a senior nurse here. Following her words is a must—that includes Akashicchi too. Consecutively, the others bow apologetically, except Akashicchi.

"Geez, whatever," she heaves a sigh. "Here are you meds. Please read the instruction first before eating them. And I have to give you an injection before you leave," she produces some weird med stuffs from the nearby shelf.

Wait, did she say 'injection'?

ヽ(´Д｀ヽミノ´Д｀)ノ YADDDDDDAAAAAAAA! NOOOOOO! I don't want it!

Without I realize it, I voice out my inner thought, astonishing everyone in the room. Hey, I don't see any sign of Aominecchi! Where's he gone to?!

"Ki-chan is afraid of needles?!" Momoicchi covers her mouth.

Sniffling to myself, I reluctantly nod. "Yeah, it hurts a lot. So, I hate it," gosh, I'm deeply ashamed of my earnest confession I've made. I feel like burying myself right now. orz

"Ryouta-niichan," Kurokocchi calls out my name and makes me sit on the chair as he sits in front of me. "How about you tell me about airplanes?" he smiles and that's got me excited! C'mon, about planes? That's my things!

"There are a lot of airplanes in this world! Like Boeing 747 which is used for commercial transport! It has four engines and can travel 805 to 966 km/hour," oh… once I've started my run-on sentences, no way I can stop myself! (ﾉ≧∇≦)ﾉ ﾐ ┸┸ "Boeing also manufactured Super Hornet which is designed so it can be equipped with an aerial refueling system. How amazing, isn't it? Then, we also have F-22 Raptor by Lockheed Martin. F-22 is actually a stealth air superiority fighter—"

"It's done," Aida-san suddenly says while pressing my arm with a piece of white cotton. I eye her suspiciously. "I've done giving you the injection. You can go home now, Kise-kun," she cracks a small smile and leaves the room.

"What? Really? I didn't even…"

"Tetsuya is clever enough to distract your attention away from the shot. Thank him, Ryouta," Akashicchi explains briefly.

I look at Kurokocchi. No wonder he… Gosh, Kurokocchi is so clever and nice! Feeling moved, I embrace my little angel tightly, unable to express my thankful towards him. (ノД`)・゜・。 No words can describe my feelings! Nothing!

"Thank you, Kurokocchi."

"Hey, do you guys see the ganguro guy?" Kagamicchi throws a question, scanning around the room.

"Eh, where's Aomine-kun gone to?" Momoicchi turns to the right and the left, looking for said guy.

"Oh, don't tell me he's mastered Misdirection too?" Murasakibaracchi makes a wild guess which is nonsense to me, since even I'm the copycat can't master the technique, like hell Aomine can do it! (≖_≖)

"Ah, found ya~" the redhead sings, crouching down my bed (ﾉ≖∇≖)ﾉ. "What are you doing there, hiding yourself?" Wow, how long Aominecchi has been down there? (・ω・) ?

"Brat!" Aominecchi scrambles up, rubbing dust off his pants and shirt, looking flushed. "I was… playing hide and seek!"

"Hide and seek my ass," Kagamicchi mocks. "Hey, are you afraid of needles too?" (｡≖‿≖｡) Nice guess, Kagamicchi~

That catches Aominecchi off guard. "What…? Fuck no! Like hell I'm afraid of needles! That's too childish!"

"Yep, positive! I hit the right spot~!" (´ー｀)┌ﾌｯ

"Brat!"

"Aomine-kun, just admit it. I know the truth anyway," Momoicchi tries her best to suppress her laughter, but it's failing. "Dai-chan is scared of needles!" That is! The great Aominecchi is afraid of needles~ ━━━ヽ(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)人(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)人(´ー`)人(´∇｀)人(`Д´)ノ━━━

"Satsuki!"

"Geez, Aomine, just how old are you?"

"Stop it, Midorima!"

"Hehehe, Mine-chin is scared of needles~"

"OI!"

"Maybe I should change your punishment into needles-related punishment," Akashicchi rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"Anything is also same, Akashi!" then, Aominecchi finds Kurokocchi laughing in silence. "Tetsu, you too?!" he groans loudly. "For fuck's sake, I'm not afraid of anything!"

"FOR THE SECOND TIME, STOP MAKING NOISE OR I'LL KILL YOU GUYS!" another warning from Aida-san peals out.

Oh my… (□￣；）…

* * *

**KISE: It's just me or each chapter has grown longer and longer-ssu?**

**weirdgrammar: Who knows.**

**AOMINE: Hey, why this brat (Kagami) keeps appearing lately?**

**KUROKO: Do you hate Kagami-kun that much, Daiki-niichan?**

**AOMINE: ...urgh... Yeah, no, yeah, no, but yeah!**

**KAGAMI: I wonder what I did wrong.**

**AKASHI: Your crime is getting too close with Tetsuya.**

**MOMOI: Kagamin, run!**

**KAGAMI: Huh? Why?!**

**KUROKO: Just run!**


End file.
